Catch Me Before I Fall
by angieluff
Summary: What if Sookie didn't rescind Eric's invitation at the end of Season 3? A journey between two people who are discovering their true feelings for each other. Will Queen Sophie Ann's greed & Bill's obsession force them apart or will they beat the odds?
1. Broken and Fixed

This is my very first fanfic and first try at writing True Blood. I would appreciate it if you guys would go easy on me on this one. I look forward to sharing my ideas with everyone and hope that you all will like what I write.

This is random musings of what I wish would happen in Season 4 between Eric and Sookie. This takes place at the end of Season 3, except Sookie doesn't end up rescinding Eric's invitation. Eric in my story is a bit more 'softer' than the one on the show but he still has his ruthless side when he needs to be so don't worry. This story will mostly focus on Sookie and Eric's journey of finding love, so the separate drama with Sam, Tara, Jessica and Lafayette from Season 3 will be excluded.

Rated M for later chapters, there will be lemons ;)

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. The idea is simply mine, nothing else though.

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken and Fixed **(****Sookie's POV)**

I stood listening to the emptiness that surrounded my house as I watched Bill walk away from me for the final time, his eyes rimmed with what I could tell as bloody tears. Even then the truth and reality of it all felt like a dream to me. This was it, I was finally done with his lying, cheating bullshit. The pain I felt piercing through my heart at this moment was something I thought I would never experience. I loved him, I gave him _everything_ and it was all just a job for him. A painful sob broke from my chest as I slumped down onto the floor of where I was standing, tears falling from my eyes uncontrollably and blurring my vision. Before I knew what was happening, a pair of powerful hands went around my waist and picked me off the wooden floor, cradling me against something cold and hard. I looked up to find myself completely submerged in the bluest eyes i've ever seen and I knew only one person who's eyes could capture my attention like that. _Eric Northman_.

"Eric, what are you still doing here? Didn't you hear me, I don't want anything to do with your vampire shit anymore. I just want to be left alone." I tried to sound scary, demanding but my voice came out as a quivering mess. "Please, just leave me alone Eric. I can't take anymore heartbreak."

Without even a word, Eric's grip on me tightened as he carried me into my bedroom. With a tenderness I thought a man like him could never possess, he began to undress me. He was nothing like the Sheriff Eric I knew, he was suddenly a whole different man. His intentions were completely pure, I could see it in the depth of his blue eyes. They were intense and focused as if he was the one that was going to break and not me. I allowed myself this pleasure for one night, I needed to be comforted. I couldn't be in this house, in this bedroom alone right now without breaking down all over again. He lifted my arms gently above my head, removing the nightgown from my body. He took my hands into his and led me into the small bathroom in my room. He looked into my eyes for permission for what he was about to do next and I nodded my head slightly. In one swift movement, he was standing before me in all his glory. His muscular chest, his broad shoulders, the gracious plenty I have dreamed about so many times lately was mine to see. He reached out his arms and slipped off the bra and panties I had been wearing. I was now completely bare in front of him, my chest heaving as I felt a slight blush rise onto my cheeks. I always felt inadequate when I was in the eyes and arms of Eric Northman.

He lifted me slightly into the small shower of my bathroom and turned on the water so that it was directly under us. The wonderfully hot water instantly released my tightened muscles. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. My head was inches away from Eric's chest and I instantly leaned my head against it. His fingers slowly ran through my hair down to my shoulders. There was nothing sexual about his touch, instead they felt like they had a healing power. We stood like that for what seemed like the longest time where in reality only a few minutes had passed. I didn't know what I was doing or what he was going to do but every fiber of my body was telling me to go with the flow and that this was not a night of regrets. Instead, I felt safe and wanted. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like a stranger and I didn't feel the empty void in my heart that I had been feeling ever since I had rescued Bill from the clutches of his maker, Lorena.

"Sookie, I have waited a very long time for this. Do not shed tears for Bill, he is stupid to have let you go. I will not make the same mistake and I will prove that to you. Please, let me take care of you tonight. I will show you how you should be cherished in the arms of a man."

The words bought tears to my eyes once again but this time the tears were not of pain and regret, this time they were of hope that I felt building inside of me. No man had ever been so tender with me, let alone a one thousand year old ruthless viking vampire.

"Will you promise me one thing Eric?" I looked up into his eyes silently begging. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then have them come crashing down on me all over again.

"Anything my sweet Sookie" his voice was hypnotizing and alluring, "Ask me whatever your heart desires and it will be yours, I promise this."

"I need to know that you won't treat me like Bill. I know you're not him but I need to know that you won't hurt me the way he did. If your intentions are for me to be a quick fuck and feed, then I can't do this with you. My heart is already taking so much and if you do this to me, I don't think I'll be able to survive. I want you to be mine just as much as I am yours. I have seen your kindness when we were in Dallas. Godric saw that you were not evil and now I see that he was right. I thought losing you would be something I could live with, I even thought hating you was possible. But now I realize that i've been lying to myself all this time. You mean something to me Eric and I want to mean something to you too. Please just promise me there will be no lies. I need to completely trust you and I'm ready to try to make things work between us...if you are willing" I was rambling on and on but I couldn't help myself. I was so nervous as how he would respond to me. Eric was not known to take demands kindly and I was afraid he'd handle me the same way too.

I involuntarily shivered at the now cold water coming from the shower, we seemed to have been standing there longer than I expected. He reached his hand over and shut of the water off and stepped out with his hand out for me. I took his outreached hand and stepped out next to him. We had not even been able to share the perfect moment I had been fantasizing about and I was sure this was not what Eric had in mind either. Part of me had high hopes that we would be having hot steamy shower sex right about now but I knew that the bigger part of me would regret it the next day if we didn't talk first. He was quiet for the longest time as he dried every inch of my body with the towel in his hand. The silence was scaring me, my heart was thundering so loudly even I could hear it.

He took my hand once again when he finished his task, wrapping the towel loosely around my body and led me back into my bedroom. He was wearing only his black jeans and it hard for me not to start drooling at his perfectly sculpted chest. He pulled me against his chest as we sat down on my bed and I felt him bury his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply. I sighed at the gesture, I never thought how a simple touch could make me feel so safe and relaxed. When he pulled away, he turned me around so I was straddling this legs. His right hand reached forward and moved a strand of hair that was covering my face.

"There is nothing in this world that means more to me right now than you. I never thought in my thousand years of roaming this earth that I would meet someone as yourself. I wasn't expecting to have feelings and as much as I hate them, I am ready to embrace them. For you I am willing to give this a try. What Bill did to you bought me to my senses and I know now that I cannot let any harm come to you. You will have to be patient with me and in return I will make you happy." He took my hands into his and gave me one of those smirks that I have come to love, "I knew the moment you walked into the bar with that pathetic Bill in your lovely virgin dress that one day you would be mine. True at first, I wanted you just for a fuck or two but you're different Lover. You challenge me and you're unafraid to speak your mind, that is the most refreshing thing I have experienced in many centuries. You have my word that I will always tell you the truth, there will be no lies that will keep you apart from me."

A wide grin spread across my face as I listened to the words he had spoken to me. "I know that you have responsibilities and that you're an important figure in the vampire community. I don't expect you to drop everything for me whenever I need something, I value my independence as well. I want to take this slowly, I don't want sex to ruin things for us. I won't share you, Eric. If we are to be together, you need to drink only from me and be faithful. I won't have you going at it with every fangbanger in Fangtasia while I stay at home alone."

He raised his eyebrows at me in a deliciously sexy way, "You have my word, there will be no other except you. Your blood has already ruined me for others."

I giggled, it was hard not to have my spirits lifted by my viking, he knew exactly what to say in situations like this. He leaned down and kissed my lips. At first it was slow and sensual, our lips moving against each other but soon the kiss turned into something more heated and passionate. He gained entry into my mouth and our tongues were battling for dominance. _Lord __could he kiss! _ I reached up and gripped a handful of his hair and moaned into his mouth. I was still only in a towel and he was still shirtless. I could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against my bare skin. This friction alone was causing me to go undone and I wanted desperately for him to ravish me in every way possible. His powerful hands rubbed my thighs, inching farther up my leg towards my aching center.

I quickly pulled away from him as I clutched the towel tightly to my chest, "We need to stop now Eric or we won't be able to stop."

His eyes were deep blue from lust, "Yes, you're right. Slow, yes, we are taking this slow." He shut his eyes and pinched the top of his nose, trying desperately to regain his composure. "You are irresistible, Lover."

I smiled weakly at him and reluctantly tore myself from his embrace so I was no longer straddling him. I laid my head against his cold chest and stroked the tiny blonde hairs that covered his chest. "Will you stay and hold me for a bit before dawn comes?"

He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms securely around me as he stroked my hair. I felt completely at ease in his arms, something I never felt when I was with Bill. I was emotionally drained and soon the darkness took me and I fell into a deep sleep in the arms of my protector.

* * *

**Please read and review everyone. Should I continue this story? Reviews = love and my motivation for continuing. Thanks so much everyone!**

I would love to know what you think so far. I was thinking of trying my hand at Eric's POV next chapter. I would appreciate any constructive criticism you have so I can improve with my writing as well as any ideas on what should come next for Sookie and Eric in their relationship. Feel free to leave a comment or PM me.


	2. Disturbing the Silence

Note: I have decided to continue with this idea. I am trying to write chapters ahead of time and make sure that I update on a regular basis, I have most of the story outlined already. My goal is to complete this story in a month or so. Wish me luck!

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the first chapter, it was truly amazing the amount of responses/hits I got.

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

* * *

Chapter 2: Disturbing the Silence

**Eric's POV**

Holding Sookie was like no other feeling I have ever felt before. In just a few hours everything I had once come to know has changed, the way I have protected myself from emotions with my mask is gone when I am with Sookie. _She has changed me._ In my thousand years, there has been no other that can make me feel so protective and instinctive than her. The moment I realized how much this tiny, breakable creature really meant to me was when every fiber of my being told me to run before it was too late. The smart thing to have done in this situation was to kill her as swiftly as possible, a weakness was too dangerous for me to have in any situation. She was going to be a liability but right now all I cared about was keeping her safe from those who wanted to cause her harm. Nothing else mattered to me. Just being able to feel the warmth that was radiating from her sleeping body made me feel alive again.

Dawn was approaching and I only had a few hours before sleep took me for the day. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen to leave a note, I knew that the moment the sun set again I would be waiting to see her. I couldn't believe how a single human could get me to feel so giddy and excited as if I was a hormonal teenager. I kissed Sookie on forehead, savoring the sun kissed smell that came of her skin before I turned to leave.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to my child's phone, "Pamela, I will not be returning to the bar this evening. Close up. I will speak to you soon. I am fine, I am with Sookie." I hung up before she could respond and walked towards my next destination with determination.

I was a man on a mission as I moved at vampire speed towards Compton's home across the cemetery. Bill was going to pay for the pain he has caused Sookie and I was going to make sure his punishment would hurt. There was nothing more I wanted than to rip Compton into pieces and watch him beg for mercy. I knew that one day soon I was going to have my wish but right now I had to be careful with my actions, the Queen could not find out what I was up to just yet. I was going to give him a punishment far worse than anything physical. Sookie was _mine_ and I think it is time to make that clear to Compton. I clearly deserved the bragging rights for having won the prize. The taste of victory was indeed sweet.

As I reached the front steps of the worn out Compton home, I can't help but wonder why anyone would want to live in a piece of shit like this. It had an eerie and isolated feeling to it, even a vampire would not want to be seen near such property. I knocked on the front door, anticipating the reaction on Bill's face when he finds out why I am here.

After several minutes, he has still not answered the damn door. I could hear the shuffling of feet inside and I was beyond pissed. "Compton, I know you're in there. You better fucking open the door now. Do not dare defy your sheriff." I was angry now. How dare he take out his petty emotions out on me. When he finally opened the door, I had already lost most of my patience. My hands wrapped around his throat in a tight grip before he could even get a word out, my fangs out ready to attack if it was necessary.

"What do you want Eric? I am in no mood to speak to you, I have made a grave mistake. I must go to Sookie. She's in no condition right now to be alone and I need to speak to her. I must fix what I have done, she does not understand my reasons. Get out of my way."

He really was as desperate and delusional as I thought he was. Could he really be that stupid? "That's exactly why I am here Bill. To discuss Sookie." I gave him my award winning smirk, this was too easy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sookie is MINE and I love her. You cannot love her the way I do. Do not dare touch her, she will never belong to anyone but me." he spat at me.

Now I was really pissed. How dare he take claim on her this way, she is mine and only mine. Sookie was not a piece of property, even I know not to mess with her this way. Faster than he could blink I had him pinned on the floor, hovering over him in the most menacing manner, "Sookie is mine, she no longer wants to see your face or had you not heard her when she rescinded your invitation? Face it Billy boy, it's too late and she is with me now" I punched him a couple of times for good measure while watching him thrash around in pain, "You know that I am stronger than you and can easily kill you if I wanted to, do not defy me again or you will feel the wrath of my anger. Understood?"

Bill's face was one of defeat and anger, I could see he was only seconds away from bursting. I laughed in his face when he didn't respond to me. "I could have taken her the moment you bought her into my bar. You never stood a chance. I will warn you one last time, stay away from her. If you speak to Sookie, touch her or even go near her property against her wishes I will end you. Do you understand? I will not ask again."

"Yes, Sheriff" he replied, his voice now spoken with fear. "I will stay away from Sookie, she is yours now." He looked away from my glare in defeat and I silently roared with triumph.

I nodded stiffly at him and released my grip. I do not trust him and know that I will have to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. I will not allow him to take advantage of my lover's hospitality. I walked out the Compton home and took flight into the air, there was only half an hour before dawn.

* * *

**Bill's POV**

I was seething with anger and loathing by the time he left my home. I slammed the door shut as I watched him launch himself into the air. How dare Eric Northman take what belonged to me, she has always only belonged to me. I claimed her first and I will never let her go, she is too precious for that. Sookie is mine and only I should be allowed to touch her soft skin. I will have my revenge on that bastard. He is a disgusting son of a bitch and I had to show Sookie that before it is too late. I hate having to obey Northman, he might be my sheriff but I answer truly only to my Queen. She will not be happy about my progress with the telepath but soon I will have Sookie for myself and her gift for the Queen. I will be rewarded for my diligence.

My mind is already working on overdrive trying to figure out my next step. I had to convince Sookie that Eric was not the man she thinks she knows, he is master manipulator. It is me that she wants. A nice Southern Belle shouldn't be with a evil, conniving devil such as Eric. I am Sookie's first love, first 'boyfriend', first _everything_. She will always love me, I know this for sure. I will use everything I have on him to get her against him. Soon I will have her in my bed again, fucking her the way she likes it, tasting her delicious blood in my mouth, hearing her scream my name as I make her cum. I will not let my precious Sookie become one of Eric's whores. I will teach both of them a lesson they won't forget.

I laugh at my genius, my brilliant plan was perfect and it will not fail me. She will be mine soon. I love her, I need her. She is mine. Today was just a mistake, a miscalculation that can be easily fixed. I will not go down without a fight.

Too quickly, dawn came and I was dragged into my daytime rest. My dreams and my thoughts are filled with Sookie. I can't stop thinking about what it will feel like when she is in my arms again, lying next to me. She deserves no one else but me. One day she will realize this and then she will come running back to me, begging for my forgiveness. This time I won't give her a chance to ever escape from my grasp. I am dead to the world, with a smirk on my face, thinking about all the things I'll do to Sookie in my bed once I have her again.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint with Eric's POV and surprised a few of you will Bill's POV. Please remember to read & review, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!


	3. Second Doubts

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and alerts, I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful surprise.

* * *

Chapter 3: Second Doubts

**Sookie's POV**

When I awoke this morning, I don't think I have ever felt better. The sunlight was coming in through the window, lighting up my room in the most beautiful way. I thought back on everything that happened last night and realized that I regretted none of it. Even with learning about Bill's betrayal, I felt like a new person this morning. I was going to leave the past behind and start over. Gran had always taught me that there was no use in holding grudges especially if it left me unhappy. Thinking about being with Eric made me smile but it also bought nervous butterflies to my stomach. This was a new and exciting experience for me.

I glanced up at the clock and realized that it was almost 11 am. I dragged myself out of bed and went to take care of my human needs. Being in the bathroom half naked in only the towel I slept in last night bought back the memories of yesterday, I could feel my cheeks redden from the slight embarrassment of being so open around Eric. After my teeth was brushed, my face was washed and my hair was untangled, I went to make my bed. I noticed that a piece of paper was sticking out from under my pillow. It was neatly folded with my name on the front in perfect script, I immediately knew that it was Eric's. I was giddy all over again, I opened it and silently read it over to myself

_Lover,_

_It was the hardest thing to have left your bed early this morning, I wished I could have stayed by your side. I have gone home to rest so do not worry. I will be at your house first thing when the sun sets tonight. I hope you have sweet dreams of me._

_Yours, _

_E_

Reading the letter again a few more times, I couldn't help but have a stupid grin plastered on my face. I was going to see him again and soon, this day was getting better already. I was daydreaming about what we were going to do when he got here when my stomach growled loudly, making me once again alert about my human needs. I headed downstairs to make myself a hot cup of coffee and some breakfast. I could never function properly without my daily dose of caffeine. I wasn't in much of a mood for cooking so I made myself a bowl of cereal.

I was glad today was my day off from working at Merlotte's. Although I was almost back to my usual self, I didn't think I could handle being hit on by a bunch of drunken men right now. I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt to have a day completely to myself. It had been awhile since I took a few days off from my long hours at work. I knew that I wanted to spend more time with Eric and this seemed like the perfect solution. I grabbed the phone off my kitchen counter and dialed Merlotte's while quickly finishing my breakfast.

"Merlotte's Bar and Grill, how may I help you?" said a cheerful voice through the phone.

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie. Are you busy right now? I was wondering if we could talk." Part of me felt like I was abandoning Sam and I felt really bad for having to ask, but I knew a few more days off would be just what I needed to get my life back on track.

"Sure chère, I always have time for you. What can I do for you Sookie?"

"I know I'm only getting today off but I was really hoping you'd consider giving me another day or two? I'm in a desperate need for some me time. I'll even pick up a few extra shifts when I get back, promise boss."

"Of course, chère. You've been a great help at the bar lately and I've got some other waitresses willing to take some extra hours. Today's Friday...so how about you take the weekend off as well and start back on Monday with a light shift?"

"That sounds wonderful Sam, thanks so much. Bye now, I'll talk to you soon!" I hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. Gran would be proud that I was finally treating myself to some much needed happiness. This past year has been nothing but a whirlwind of crazy, it was about time I found myself some peace and quiet.

First things first, I took care of the usual business. I cleaned my whole house top to bottom until it was spotless. Cleaning has always been a great stress reliever for me and today was no exception. By the time I was done scrubbing and dusting, it was two in the afternoon. I was positively exhausted. I looked out my window to see that it was still bright and sunny and decided to take advantage of the nice weather.

I hurried upstairs to change into something more appropriate. Going through my drawers, I settled on a two piece light blue bikini that barely contained my assets. Usually I would be a bit worried someone might show up unannounced while I was wearing something so revealing but since the only neighbor I had was miles away and I wasn't expecting any company today, I decided to screw it. Making my way back downstairs, I grabbed one of the smutty romance novels I had gotten from the library last week. I was halfway done and I was glad I had the time now to finish it. Before heading out, I made a last stop to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of sweet tea.

When I went out to the back porch, the sun was beaming and I could already feel it working it's magic on my skin. Setting my stuff down in the backyard, I took the blanket I had under my arms and spread it out on my usual spot. I couldn't even begin to describe how perfect this was. In between soaking up the sun's ray, enjoying my novel and sipping my favorite drink I was clearly in heaven.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off and fallen asleep. When I awoke, a few hours had passed and the sun had already started to set. I cleaned up the mess I had made and headed back inside. The clock told me that it was already five in the afternoon. I didn't have much time to prepare before Eric came to see me again.

I swiftly went upstairs to take a shower. Stripping of my sundress and bikini, I climbed in and turned on the water. Standing in there made me think back to Eric all over again. He seemed to be invading my thoughts all day today. I imagined him strong arms caressing me in places that made my womanly parts tingle in the most pleasant ways.

_His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his cold chest. His lips pressing soft kisses down my neck towards my shoulder blades. I let out a soft moan at the pleasant sensation. I spun around and kissed him forcefully on this lips. His mouth opened against mine, letting me gain entrance while our tongues moved against each other as one. His hands were everywhere, squeezing and stroking my skin. He broke off the kiss to let me breath and his mouth found my breasts. He teased one nipple as he playfully sucked and nipped at it while his other hand kneaded the other one. I moaned again, my knees beginning to turn to jelly. _

_I couldn't take much more teasing, I felt as if my skin was on fire. 'Eric, I need to feel you inside me.' He growled at me, his hard length pulsing against my leg. He pushed me against the wet tiles and devoured my mouth. I was so ready for him and the anticipation of feeling his gracious plenty inside me was overwhelming. 'Look me lover.' I was mesmerized by his blue eyes as he began to slowly inch into me..._

I was abruptly knocked back into reality when I noticed that the hot shower I was originally taking had turned cold. I groaned in frustration, I know I said I was going to take it slow with Eric but this kind of wishful thinking was going to be the end of me. I was all hot and bothered now, I was definitely feeling kinda pissed. By the time I got out of the shower, I was shaking. I dried myself off with a towel and put on my robe before I have myself the chance to catch pneumonia. I walked out into my bedroom, grabbing a cute pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top that felt snug but still looked great on me. I took another quick glance at the clock and realized that an hour had passed since getting into the shower. What was supposed to take only five minutes turned out to be something much more.

I sighed at the thought of not being able to be intimate with Eric. I didn't want to ruin things but my fantasies were becoming a bit of a problem. I went back downstairs into the kitchen to make myself some dinner. I settled on a Caesar salad since it didn't take much effort to put together. I took my food into the living room and turned on the T.V. I absentmindedly flipped through the channels as I counted down the minutes before Eric would rise. I hadn't even noticed the time passing, soon it was 6:30 pm and it was completely dark outside. _He would be here soon. _As if right on cue, there was a knocking coming from the door. I checked through my telepathy to make sure it was him and it was definitely a blank void. _He's here!_ I jumped up from the couch and rushed to open it, practically bouncing with excitement.

The person standing on my front porch was not who I wanted to see, he was the exact opposite. Waiting for me just outside was the cheater who had ripped out my heart and stomped all over it.

"What the hell are you doing here Bill? I specifically told you that I never wanted to see your face again," my hands were clenched in a fist and I wanted to hit something badly. "Don't you dare come closer Bill, I'm done with your bullshit. I don't want you in my life and I most certainly don't love you anymore."

"Darling please, you need to listen to me. He's turned you against me, don't you see? Eric has been lying to you, he's even worse than I can ever be. You're a smart girl Sookie, Eric is no good for you." He stood outside my door directly facing me. "You are nothing but a fuck and feed for him, all he wants from you is sex. I love you, sweetheart and I can take care of you. We can get through this, I promise you. Come back to me Sookie."

"Eric cares for me!" I was really angry now. "You don't know anything about him. He is a better person than you would ever be Bill Compton. Stay away from me or I won't care what Eric does to you. You are pathetic and a sorry excuse for a man let alone a vampire. Get out of my property." I was even tempted to go grab my rifle so I could get rid of him faster.

"I never took you for a whore Sookie Stackhouse but I see now that you are nothing but one of them. Fine, stay with Eric. You disgusting creatures both deserve each other. What would Gran think of you, Sookie? She would be appalled and ashamed of your behavior. You are a disgrace to your family and I hope you enjoy your sinful life with Northman. Don't think for a minute he won't use you and throw you away once he gets what he is after. You will learn your lesson and when you do, I won't be there to help you. May God help you my dear Sookie." With that, he turned away from me with a smirk on his face and started walking away.

"Fuck you Bill Compton. I hate you and I will always hate you. I hope you go to hell with that bitch of a maker of yours. I hope you die a miserable death!" I slammed the door and broke down crying. This was one time too many that I was shedding tears for my ex-boyfriend. I couldn't believe the way he just treated me. Never in my life would I have thought he could be this way. This was a side of him that I have never seen. It scared me that he could be such a Southern gentlemen and then a monster. I was disgusted with him, how dare he bring up my Gran's name like that. I wanted to stop crying, I really did but I just couldn't. Everything had been going so well and he just ruined everything I had built overnight.

I sat on cold floor for what seemed like hours, curling myself into a tight ball. My head was spinning out of control. I felt like I was living through Bill's deceit all over again. I let myself wallow in my own pity while I waited. Eric would be here soon and I looked like a mess but I didn't have the energy or willpower to fix any of it. _Why would anyone want someone as broken as me anyways? Eric deserves someone better, I didn't deserve him. _I was now dreading when Eric arrived. When he sees me like this, he's going to figure out what a big mistake he is making. I wasn't worth his time, maybe I really was no better than a fangbanger. He was going to leave me and I was going to have my heartbroken. _I knew this would happen, I just knew it._

And then for the second time that night, there was a knock at my door and a void standing just outside of it.

* * *

Please read and review!

How do you think Eric will react to what has happened? Will Eric second guess his feelings about Sookie like she thinks he will? Let me know your thoughts.


	4. Reassurances

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Quick Note**: There have been some concerns with the way i'm expressing Bill's character and how horrible I am portraying him. All I have to say for now is that Bill is going through a rough time and overcome by his desperate jealously. Many of the things that he is saying right now are because of these emotions. I know that Bill's character on TB or in the SVM books would never be so cruel to Sookie but I am trying to show a darker side of him. Eventually the storm will pass but the real question is will it be too late for him when that time comes?

* * *

Chapter 4: Reassurances

**Eric's POV**

As I felt myself begin to rise from my daytime rest, my thoughts immediately went to Sookie. In less than an hour, she would be in my arms again. I swiftly got myself out of bed and went to take a quick shower. Images of a naked Sookie filled my mind and I was instantly hard. I groaned at the uncomfortable bulge and took care of my needs with my hands. It has been a long while since I had to pleasure myself this way. Even though it wasn't as satisfying as feeling Sookie's warm mouth around my length, I knew it would be worth the wait. Drying myself off, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black wife beater. I took a glace at myself in the mirror and I have to admit that I looked damn good.

Rushing downstairs, I drank down a bottle of that disgusting True Blood making sure that my hunger would be kept under control. Usually I have complete control over my needs but I could never be sure when it came to Sookie. She made me do things that I would have never thought of myself to be doing. I left a quick message for Pam letting her know that I would need her to take care of the business in Fangtasia for a few days, I would be too busy with my Sookie. I was going to surprise her by taking her out on a human date, I think she would like that very much. All I needed was to make sure her shifter boss would not interfere, I added that to my 'to do' list for later.

I was out of my house in minutes, already taking flight. It takes me much faster to get to Bon Temps flying than taking my corvette but I wanted to share my baby with my lover soon. I was much more enthusiastic about this than I thought I would be. My feelings for her have not changed overnight though some part of me had questioned if this was just a silly infatuation. Clearly, I know now that it is not.

I landed on her front porch about to knock on her door when I caught the faint scent of Bill Compton. It was fresh. As I got ready to break the door down, I hear the unmistakable noises of someone crying inside. _I'm going to fucking kill him._

_

* * *

_

**Sookie's POV**

I hesitantly opened the door to see my vampire with the most distressed expression on his face. He was wearing his usual tight dark jeans and black wife beater that sculpted his muscles. He looked gorgeous and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness knowing that he wouldn't be mine any longer.

"What the fuck happened in here? Are you alright? What did Compton want?"

"Please come in Eric, we can talk in the living room." He nodded and walked in, grasping my hand in his as he led me to the couch. He pulled me down with him so that I was sitting on his lap, his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"Talk to me lover, you had me worried."

"Bill came to me when he rose to try to get me to go back to him. When I refused and told him to go away, he called me really awful things." I could feel the tears starting all over again. "He told me that I was a whore and a slut. I know better than to listen to him but I can't help myself. He accused you of using me. I know all of that isn't true but what if you get bored of me Eric? I'm just a crazy barmaid from Bon Temps and you're the gorgeous thousand year old vampire everyone is afraid of. How can I not have my doubts? I care so much for you but I don't see how you can want me, even I would get bored of myself."

His face was unreadable, his lips pressed into a hard line. "Is that really what you think Sookie? After all I've confessed, you still doubt what you mean to me?"

"I trust you Eric but I'm scared. I am only human and I can't stop myself from having all these uncertainties. I want to be confident and believe that you'll always want me but a little voice in my head is telling me that I will never be good enough." I sobbed into his chest, clinging to him desperately "Oh Eric..."

"You are the only one that matters to me, Sookie. You are beautiful and kind. Good-hearted and forgiving. I see the good in you, do not doubt yourself."

"How can I not? There are plenty of beautiful and educated women who could take care of you much better than I can."

"STOP IT!" his voice was passionate and powerful. He grabbed my face in both his hands so that I was looking directly into his eyes "I understand that you might question what we have together. Everything has happened so quickly. What Bill said might have been true months ago when we first met but now it is different. I will do everything in my power to show you that you are my only." He gently leaned down and kissed my tears away, "Do not cry dear one. I hate it when you cry."

I giggled softly, a hiccup escaping my lips "It looks like I've ruined another one of your shirts Eric"

He smirked at me, "You can ruin as many shirts as you want my lover as long as you allow me to hold you like this always."

I blushed and nodded, leaning against him for comfort. "I'm sorry I doubted you Eric, I am still learning."

"It is Compton that put these ideas in your head. You are no Fangbanger Sookie nor will you ever be. His jealousy is clouding his judgment. Compton has hurt you for the last time and he will be taken cared of."

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. _This was where i'd like to be forever. _He eagerly responded to my kiss and we went on that like for several heated moments. His hands massaged my breasts through my shirt and my hands were knotted into his hair. I felt as if the temperature had gone up a hundred degrees in the past minute.

He pulled away and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Now let's talk about something less depressing lover. When is your next day off work with the shifter?"

"I have the weekend off actually, I asked Sam for a few days off this morning. I thought it'll be a good idea if we wanted to spend time together."

"Perfect. I am a bit outdated with this relationship stuff but I am fairly certain you humans take each other out on dates, am I correct?" I nodded excitedly. He was so good at distracting me when I needed it most. "I want to take you out on a date before you begin work again. How does that sound lover?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me. "Thank you for doing all this Eric. I know you don't have to but it means a lot to me."

"Anything for your, Min älskare" He picked me up gently and carried me upstairs. He tucked me into the covers of my bed before getting in himself. I put my head against his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. When I am in his arms like this, I knew nothing could go wrong between us. These were the moments that I have begun to cherish the most, where there was no drama and no vampire politics to interrupt. I knew though that it was all wishful thinking. If I wanted Eric, I would have to accept all of him. This included all the extra baggage that came with him being sheriff. I know that I care for him enough to be able to live with all of it, maybe not before but definitely now.

"What is on your mind, my Sookie?" he looked down at me and smiled. I would never be able to tire of that smile.

"It's nothing, I was thinking about how right this feels. If you asked me months ago if I would ever see myself falling for the great Eric Northman, I would have laughed in their faces. Now, it doesn't seem so impossible after all"

He chuckles and looks thoughtful for a moment, "If someone told me that I would come to care for anyone but myself, let alone a human, I would have probably drained them dry in an instant. Now the idea doesn't sound too far fetched."

Eric held me in his arms and we talked about the most random of things trying to pass the time in each others company. I told him more about my childhood and he in return told me about his trips all over the world during his long lifetime.

I felt myself slipping off into unconsciousness, I hadn't even noticed how tired I was until now. It had been another emotionally draining day.

"Sleep dear one, I will stay with you for a bit." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and I sighed, I was feeling much better now.

"Will you tell me where we are going for our date tomorrow?" Even though I was barely awake now, I was still curious enough to ask.

He laughed quietly, "It's a secret, lover. You will know when we get there."

I sighed, I was irritated that he wouldn't tell me but I was too tired to argue with him. I hated surprises, they always seemed to end with me getting hurt. I hoped this was not the case this time. I fell asleep within minutes, my dreams again were filled of Eric.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As I watched Sookie's breathing even out into a peaceful rhythm, I knew that she had finally fallen asleep. This time I was not going to hold back my anger, I am not going to take anymore of Bill's bullshit. I got up to make sure Sookie was warm enough in her bed before I left and took off towards the cemetery.

He really was that stupid for going against my orders. I pounded on his door loudly. _No answer_. I listened carefully in case he was hiding again but this time there was no noise coming from inside his home. He was gone. _Shit. _This was going to be a problem and it needed to be solved fast.

I flew back to Fangtasia, going right into my office and calling Pam. She appeared at the door with her eyebrows raised, "I thought you were busy with the telepath Master, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Bill is missing from his home. He came to Sookie today before I got there, going against my direct orders. I am sick of his insolence. I need you to track him down and bring him to me. I have big plans for our Billy Boy."

My child's face lit up like a Christmas tree when I spoke of Bill, she seemed to hate him as much as I do. "Of course Eric, I would be honored to put that piece of shit back in his place. How is my favorite breather by the way? It's been a while since I've seen her, perhaps I should pay her a visit."

"She is fine, child. We have had our talks and I believe that we are both on the same page. We both seem to care deeply for one other and we are going to see what happens from there. Maybe a visit would not be such a bad idea. She seems to be in need of a woman companion to talk to." I knew Pam would never let me live this down but she was the only one who could answer my endless amount of questions, "Does Dear Abby have any advice for me?"

"Oh Master, this is too much fun. I will bring you all the articles that I have collected over the years with Abby's advice. She is a goddess with this stuff. You can do no wrong if you listen to her. The first thing you need to do is take her out on a date. Humans love that crap. You must court her the old fashioned way, oh the possibilities! This is so amusing Master, I am loving this breather more and more everyday."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Yes, I know I must woo her. I plan on taking her on a date tomorrow. Where do you suggest I take my Sookie?"

"I know just the place Master, let me set everything up for you. Both of you will not be disappointed with my choice."

"I hope not for your sake, Pamela. Very well, you may do as you please. I am going home now. Text me the information when everything is arranged. Goodnight." Pam just rolled her eyes and took out her blackberry as she started to have her fun.

I will take care of Compton later, I will find him if it is the last thing I do. _Oh Billy Billy, do you really think you could hide from me?_ I laughed at the ridiculous idea.

* * *

Please read and review, I love hearing from you guys! I hope everyone is glad that Sookie and Eric are still going strong. Where do you think Bill has run off to? Let me know what you think...


	5. Miscalculations

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Review, Review, Review! Here is some more Bill fun *thickens plot*

* * *

Chapter 5: Miscalculations

**Bill's POV**

I walk away from Sookie's house in utter disgust. That bastard has already influenced her and filled her mind with lies. I cannot believe that Sookie has been fooled by the likes of Northman. I had always thought she was smarter than this but it seems that not even Sookie can resist his charms. I know that Northman will use her like the whores in Fangtasia and I will not allow him to do this. Sookie could never fit in with the ranks of those humans, she is pure and mine...all mine. I was so sure that she would come back to me but it seems that she is easily tricked. I will not underestimate Northman again. She is mine and mine only. She will not belong with another, I will not allow it.

I love her and I will always love her. She is the only creature I have loved in my existence as a vampire. I regret the things I have told her and wish I can take them back. My anger is taking control of my emotions and I cannot let it happen again. If I lose control, everything I had worked for could be ruined. I must be careful and not make anymore mistakes. I can't lose this war and I won't allow Eric to take her from me. I will just have to try harder. She will come back to me, I am certain of this. She will always love me, I was her first _everything_.

Eric Northman will pay for what he has done to my Sookie. He does not know what love is and can never give her what I can. He has no feelings and his heart is cold as ice. My sweetheart deserves so much better than that. She deserves me. I will have her in my arms again. I should be the one to kiss away her tears. I will make sure that Northman is taken care of and that Sookie will never have to see that deceiving monster ever again. Sookie is too naïve to understand what Eric is capable of. I have known him for centuries and he is truly one of a kind. I have never met anyone as cruel as him. I will not have him corrupt her.

Then and there, I decide that I need to bring these issues to the attention of my Queen. She can help get rid of him and give me back my Sookie. She has promised her to me as long as the telepath's gift was of her use. I will make her powerful and in return I will be under her protection. With this, I will keep Sookie out of reach of the Northman once and for all. My plan is brilliant and I know now that it will not fail me.

"Bill Compton here, I need to speak with Queen Sophie Ann. Tell her that it's of utmost importance."

"...Compton, this better be good. You have interrupted me during dinner and you do not want to get me angered before I have enjoyed my meal. What is it you need from me this time? I hope it is valuable news for me about my telepath."

"Of course, your majesty. I apologize for my interruption. I thought you'd like to know that your precious Sheriff of Area 5 has taken the telepath by force from me. He must have found out about your plans to procure her and deceived you behind out backs. I could not stop him from taking her as he threatened to end me and I am not strong enough to take him on alone."

"How dare you fail me in this way Compton! I give you a simple job to seduce a fucking human for me and you lose her to Northman? You will be punished severely for this!"

"Perhaps there is a better solution to this my Queen. Sookie has been greatly influenced by me and I am almost positive that if I had a while longer, she would have been completely under my control. The only thing standing in your way is Eric Northman. You can kill two birds with one stone here. You can easily punish Eric for going against your wishes as he is under your jurisdiction. You are his superior and can easily get rid of him if you needed to or if you decide to keep him, this will teach him a lesson that he will never forget. Sookie will be most grateful to you for rescuing her and will most likely be much more cooperative when she is in your service."

The phone was silent for a few minutes before she began speaking again, "Eric Northman is one thousand years old and is one of my prized sheriffs. He is quite useful when I need him. I will have a little chat with him, if he disobeys my order to bring the telepath to me than a punishment will lessen his powers and increase my influence. I can easily report him to the magister for treason, it will certainly make for a fun show. This has been an interesting twist Compton, I can't say that I am happy with you but I can work with this progress. I need you to come to New Orleans, there is much for you to do if you want your human back."

I had her hook, line and sinker. "Of course your majesty. I would be happy to provide my services. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Yes yes. I must go...people to see, things to do. Make yourself useful Compton and hurry it up. The sooner I procure the telepath for myself, the sooner I will become the most powerful Queen of North America."

I have tricked the Queen into my favors _for now_. The Northman will not see these accusations coming, I'd like to see him get out of this one alive. The Queen was always such a dense creature, she is too vain to know what's really good for her. My plan is working out perfectly. I have pleased the queen with my little fib and hopefully this will keep me in her good graces until I figure out what I have to do next. Having the Queen on my side will make things easier for me. Northman is just a minor setback in the setup of things. He will be taken cared of soon and then I will be able to pursuit my Sookie once again. She will come back to me when she realizes Eric is not who she thinks he is. I make my plans to arrive at Louisiana tomorrow evening, no one will notice my absence and I will be able to keep my intentions to myself.

Sleep takes me. My thoughts are filled with Sookie. Soon she will be mine again and I cannot wait for this moment. I have missed her in my bed and I will make sure that she will occupy it again. Northman will regret ever having to cross me. I want to watch him suffer. This time I will be the one to humiliate him. This time I will be the one to take everything that is important away from him. This time he will know what it is like to feel empty and broken. _I love her, I love her. Mine._

_

* * *

_

**Please read & review, it is my inspiration and motivation to continue. The more reviews I receive, the more often I will update my story. So please click that button and make me smile! I promise I won't disappoint. **


	6. Pleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Thank you to everyone who left me a comment for the last chapter. I loved hearing from you guys and hope that you all continue to make me smile with reviews. I really do appreciate every single one of them.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pleasant Surprises

**Sookie's POV**

_Eric's lips were pressed against mine, hardly giving me time to catch my breath as his hand explored my body. He expertly sucked on my sensitive earlobes causing me to moan. _

"_I want you so badly Eric but we're getting carried away. We need to stop." His tongue darted inside my ear as he licked, doing amazing things to me, "Ahhh, Eric...feels so good. Don't stop" I squirmed in his embrace, arching my back for him. His hands were reaching dangerously close to my center. The last of my restraint simmered away as he began to stroke the insides of my thighs with his skillful fingers. I began to open my legs for him, my wetness pooling..._

I was suddenly jolted awake from the loud obnoxious banging of my front door. _Damn it. _And right when I was getting to the good stuff. I glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was already one in the afternoon. I almost slept the whole day away. I grabbed the robe that was hanging on the side of my bed and hurried downstairs.

"Alright Alright, I'm coming. Hold onto your damn horses." I yanked the door open to find a strange man standing outside. I quickly covered myself. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"

My eyes narrowed in suspicion so I took a quick peak into his head, realizing that he was just a delivery man. I was ashamed of my horrible manners, Gran would definitely be rolling in her grave right now if she found out how rude I had acted.

"Yes I am. I'm so sorry, please excuse my manners. I just woke up and seem to be extra grouchy without my daily dose of coffee. What can I do for you sir?"

"That's quite alright ma'am," he gave me a sincere smile and held out a package. "This was requested to be sent to you this morning. Could you please sign on the dotted line?" I took the pen and scribbled my name of the paper and took the box from him. He turned to leave and called over his shoulders as he bounded down the steps, "Have a good day, Ms. Stackhouse."

I was extremely curious as to what was in the box. I was sure I hadn't ordered anything or expecting something from anyone. My stomach grumbled furiously and I frowned. The package would have to wait, I was starving. So I put it down on my kitchen table as I turned on the coffee maker and took out the materials I needed to make myself blueberry pancakes.

Half an hour later with my hunger controlled, my mind wandered back to the curious object at hand. I shook it a little like a Christmas gift hoping to find out what was inside with no luck. Sighing I ripped it open to find a note and a bundle of red fabric underneath it.

_My Lover,_

_I would like for you to wear this dress for me tonight, I had it specially picked out for you. I am positive you will look magnificent in my gift. I will be there to pick you up at 7 pm, I look forward to tonight._

_Yours,_

_E_

I took out the dress and couldn't help but gasp. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, definitely not anything I had ever had the privilege of owning. It was a deep red color and strapless. There was a sweetheart neckline and corset top. The bottom portion flowed to about knee length and had a lacy trim. I must have just stood there gaping at it because when I snapped out of my daze, over twenty minutes had passed.

I really hoped that he wasn't going to get too used to getting me gifts. I really hated accepting them from him. The dress was overly considerate and I appreciated it tremendously, still I didn't feel too comfortable taking it. I knew that money was really of no concern to Eric but I didn't want him to think that I was taking advantage of that. I never liked the idea of being a kept women. I reminded myself to have a little talk with Eric about that later.

I spent the rest of my afternoon before Eric's arrival prepping for my first date, it's been a while since I've been out on that sort of thing and I could feel my nerves starting to go on overload. I took a long relaxing bath to help calm me down and then lathered my skin with this amazing smelling lavender lotion that I had treated myself to the last I went shopping. I laid my outfit on my bed, taking in the whole thing. I was going to wear the dress with a pair of fuck me red heels that I had gotten on sale but hadn't gotten the chance to wear before. I decided that I would choose something sexy to wear underneath though I didn't count on showing them to Eric. Looking through my drawers, I finally chose a lacy black bra with matching panties that gave me just the boost of confidence I needed.

Satisfied with my choice for tonight, I slipped everything on. The dress fit perfectly and hugged just the right areas. I couldn't help but notice that it set off my best assets and I looked hot! I was proud with my end result and went to fix my hair and makeup. I was leaving my hair down tonight and picked to arrange it in large curls that framed my face. I was putting on the final touches when the doorbell rang.

I grabbed my clutch and double checked that I had everything I needed before I went to get the door. My heart was hammering through my chest from the excitement. Standing before me was my very own Viking God. Eric looked drool worthy in his two piece suit, a few buttons of his shirt left open just enough to tease me.

He chucked lightly, "Like what you see lover?" Oops, I guess he had caught me staring. Eric smirked down at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes right back at him.

His ego couldn't have just gotten larger. I decided that he needed a taste of his own medicine. I spun around for him showing off his gift and made sure to emphasize my chest. "Like what you see viking?" I stood there with my hands on my hips, giving him my own smirk as I waited for his response.

"You are cruel, dear one. You look absolutely delectable if I may say so myself. You are lucky I have enough self control not to rip it off you and ravish you on every flat surface of your home." Gah, how was I supposed to respond to that? My panties were instantly soaked and I blushed beet red at my shameless behavior.

He leaned down and gave me a peck on my cheek while the hand he had been keeping behind his back came forward, revealing a bouquet of white violets. "They're so lovely Eric, you really shouldn't have." I took them from him and walked into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"I'm glad you like them. The florist I purchased them from told me that white violets represented taking a chance at happiness."

My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness, Eric was full of surprises tonight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. All too soon he pulled away. "If we intend on making our reservation on time, it would not be smart if we continued to provoke each other this way." I couldn't help but pout a bit even though I knew he was right. He just winked and led me out of the house.

At vampire speed Eric was standing with the door open to his red corvette for me. I smiled at his gentlemen manners and got in. "Are you going to tell me where we're going? I've been dying to find out all day!"

He shook his head grinning and took my hand into his, "Patience, Lover. Pam made reservations at a highly recommended restaurant for us and I am sure you are will enjoy it."

"Alright Eric, you're lucky I like you so much or I wouldn't have agreed to this" I playfully smacked him arm and he turned to wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. Will you hear me out before you answer?" He nodded. "I know you have lots of money Eric but I don't think I can accept anymore gifts from you. The dress was more than enough and I know it must have been expensive. I was taught to take care of myself and I would hate for you to think that I only want you for your money. I won't be a kept women and I hope you can understand that."

"Sookie, I know that you do not care for my wealth. The presents I shower you with is not for those reasons. I think that you deserve to be spoiled. I can't help but want to make you smile with the things I give you. I know you do not want to be a kept women and I would never want that for you anyways. Please accept them Lover, they would please me very much. If it really bothers you that much, I will stop."

I instantly felt horrible for what my assumption, I mentally slapped myself for being so ignorant. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I never thought about it that way. Of course I'll accept what you give me if it makes you happy just please don't go too overboard."

"Thank you my dear for granting me this little wish of mine." The rest of the ride to the restaurant was in a peaceful silence as we listened the the soft music that was playing on the radio. My thoughts were elsewhere when I felt the car come to a stop.

"We are here."

* * *

Sorry for leaving everyone in a bit of a cliffhanger, the chapter was longer than I expected it to be so I decided to split it into two parts. I'll be posting the next one soon. Read and let me know what you think so far (:


	7. Pleasant Surprises, Part 2

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love receiving new comments from everyone. This is the second piece to Eric and Sookie's first date. I wanted to keep it sweet and simple between them. Enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter 7: Pleasant Surprises (Part 2)

**Sookie's POV**

In an instant, Eric was opening the door for me and offering me his hand. I grasped it and stepped out as I took in the front view of the restaurant. It was definitely a fancy place, the whole area was brightly lit in the darkness of the night. When we walked inside, it was even more extravagant than I could have imagined. It was decorated so that it felt cozy but at the same time it was regal and grand. A chandler hung from the high ceiling making the room literally sparkle. The tables and booths matched the color of its surroundings and were neatly arranged. A serene melody played in the background, setting the mood just right.

I looked around to notice that the place was pretty packed already but it seemed that due to Eric's crazy driving we had made it just in time. A pretty brunette stepped out to greet us, "Mr. Northman and Ms. Stackhouse, we have been expecting you. Welcome to Lune Rouge. My name is Gisella and I will be your hostess for tonight. Your table is ready, come with me please."

_Wow, I heard rumors of the great Eric Northman but I didn't know he was so handsome. What could he possibly find interesting about a bumpkin like her? The things I would do to him right now. Yum, yum, yum..._

I couldn't help but feel small and invisible in Eric's arms as I heard her thoughts. She led us to a private booth secluded from the rest of the customers in the restaurant. I slid in as Eric took a seat across from me. I could feel his eyes intently on me but I couldn't bring myself to look up. I felt embarrassed and out of place. He must have felt my uneasiness because he took one of my hands into his and soothingly stroked it with his thumb.

"Can I do **anything **else for you Mr. Northman? I'm sure I can provide you with whatever it is you might need."

The nerve of this girl. I was sitting right here and not once had she turned her attention to me. It was like I wasn't here at all. She was really beginning to piss me off, I could feel my anger boil. I was ready to say something to her when Eric's response surprised me. He growled at her, his fangs lowering in complete disgust, "What you need to do human is serve my lover here. You are nothing but another worthless bloodbag. I will not tolerate your insolence and unless you are looking to lose your job, I suggest you think before you speak. Leave."

The poor girl was shaking with fear by the time he was done, she quickly handed me a menu and dashed off without looking back. "That wasn't necessary you know, I can take care of myself just fine" I huffed in annoyance, I wasn't a damsel in distress and I didn't need any rescuing.

"I know you can take care of yourself Sookie, but I will not have her disrespecting you. To disrespect you is to disregard me entirely as well."

I sighed knowing he was right once again and picked up the menu. The menu included an assortments of entrées but most of them were in sophisticated french names that I could not recognize. On cue, a waiter came to stand next to me to wait for my order. Looking for something vaguely familiar, I settled on the Chicken Marengo. You could never go wrong with chicken. The waiter just nodded quickly and took off with my order. When I asked Eric what it was I selected, he described to me that the dish was chicken braised with garlic, tomatoes, olives, white wine and garnished with crayfish. When the food arrived, I couldn't but drool a little. It smelled heavenly and looked even better. I savored every bite, french food was absolutely amazing. I was completely oblivious to everything else around me until Eric chuckled. I looked up to see him staring at me as he sipped the blood he ordered.

I blushed feeling very unladylike, putting down my fork and taking a swig of my wine. "Eric, are you sure you're fine with me eating in front of you? Bill has always told me that it was a bit uncomfortable for you guys"

"Bill is a fool, nothing makes me happier than to watch you enjoy a meal. The sight and smell of food does not bother me as I am much older. It's actually quite a tempting sight." I just nodded, glad that Eric was nothing like Bill on this topic and went back to eating.

"I hope you don't mind me ordering you a treat, I thought you might like to try the chocolate mousse cake. I have heard that it is quite impressive." He motioned his hand for the waiter and minutes later, the server arrived with the most mouthwatering delicacy in his hand and set it down in front of me. I instantly perked up, there was nothing that could make me decline chocolate even if I was stuffed. I grabbed the fork and was about to dig in before Eric stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"Let me feed you my lover, it would bring me great pleasure to do this for you. Close your eyes for me and open your mouth." I did as he told me and I was instantly hit with the rich creamy taste of the mousse. I took a few seconds to enjoy the richness of it before opening my mouth again for another bite.

"More Eric...God this is amazing," the words came out as more of a moan than words. Before I knew it the delicious sweet was all gone. I opened my eyes to see that Eric's fangs were extended all the way with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind you doing that for me again Eric" I winked at him and licked my lips in a seductive manner.

He cleared his throat, looking quite strained. "Perhaps it is time for us to leave, I don't think I can handle anymore of those noises of yours unless you want me to take you right here in front of everyone." I just looked at him innocently and giggled. He shook his head in amusement and beckoned the waiter for the check. I was tempted to ask him to allow me to pay half of the bill but I decided against it, I didn't want to seem unappreciative. Now that everything was taken cared of, Eric led me out of the restaurant towards his corvette with his hand gently on the small of my back.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I led Sookie towards my parked corvette and opened the door for her. I knew how much she valued manners and I wanted to impress her a bit. Instead of stepping inside, she leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was startled at her bold approach but then I instantly responded to her demands. It was raw and passionate. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly against my chest as her fingers tangled into my hair. Out tongues danced for awhile until she broke away, gasping for breath. Her skin was flushed and her lips swollen. I wanted nothing more than to pleasure her body with my own.

"Wow..."

I chuckled at her inability to speak at this moment knowing I was just as dazed as she was. She stepped into the car and I shut the door for her, making my way to the driver's seat. No words had to be spoken at that moment, we just _knew_.

I started the car and began driving. I had to make sure I slowed down a bit for my Sookie, it seemed my driving scared her. _Humans_. Dinner went well and I was pleased with the results. Pam would be rewarded, she has done a good job. My thoughts wandered back to the vile women at the restaurant, I wanted nothing more than to drain her dry for her rudeness. She was pathetic if she thought that she could ever be interesting enough to make me notice her. I already belonged to another. My lover was such a refreshing breath from all the other bloodbags these days. She never once threw herself at my feet begging for my attentions, it made me proud that she was such a strong women. My musings were interrupted when I felt a hand on my mine.

Ah, my Sookie was in a touching mood this evening. I watched as her skin flush as I took our intertwined hands and placing it on her thigh, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh yes Eric, thank you for taking me out tonight. It was a wonderful date and I can't wait to see what you have in store for our second date. By the way, what will we be doing tomorrow? I want to dress accordingly."

"Well I thought perhaps we could stay indoors tomorrow, I think I 'd like to just spend some time with you. Perhaps a movie and some snuggling at your house? Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"I'd like that Eric, I've been really wanting to spend another night just in your arms."

"Yes I did and I always do keep my promises." I smiled at her and went back to my thoughts. The rest of the ride was in a relaxing silence. Sookie had dozed off sometime during the drive, her heartbeat beating softly. Twenty minutes later, I pulled up at her driveway. I pulled Sookie into my arms and carried her into the house, she was still fast asleep. I made my way upstairs, settling her down on the bed. I gently slipped off her dress and tucked her in under the covers and got in next to her. I was memorized at how stunning my lover looked when she was asleep, she looked as innocent as an angel.

Moments later, she began to stir in my arms. "Eric?" I held her closer to me and buried my face into her skin as I inhaled deeply. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I do too, my angel, I do too. Go back to sleep, I'll stay with you till dawn."

She nodded and yawned. The minute her head was on the pillow again, she was sound asleep snuggling her warm body close to mine with a smile on her face.

* * *

So how did I do with this? I would love to hear from you, your opinions and critiques are appreciated. Review & I shall reward everyone with some lemons for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	8. Bedtime Passions

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

I decided to reward you guys kindly for being so amazing to me...so here comes a dose of lemons!

* * *

Chapter 8: Bedtime Passions

**Sookie's POV**

It is 6 pm and the sun has already set. I am sitting on the couch with my hands in my lap feeling as nervous as ever. Eric was going to be here soon for our second date. It was one thing to go out together in a public place but a whole other situation when two people were spending hours alone in a quiet house. I was staring at my palms unblinking. My heart was hammering through my chest. I was lost in my own world when I heard a knock on the door.

I stood to get it and when I opened the door, there standing was Eric, He looked like something that would have came straight out of one of my many fantasies. He wore his usual dark jeans and a blue button down shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes. He even left a few buttons undone so that a few of the blonde curls on his chest peaked out from under the shirt. I think I must have lost control of my muscles because I just stood there staring at him with my mouth open.

"What is it you have hiding for me under that robe of yours, my lover? I hope it is something for me."

After a few seconds, I shook out of my daze. "Ew, get your mind out of the gutter Eric. Please come in." He walked in chuckling, clearly amused by my reaction to him. Little did he know that I did have a bit of a surprise underneath this old robe. He just winked. "Would you like a True Blood?" Manners always came first even though if my mind was elsewhere.

"Yes, thank you. I guess what I am wearing is to your liking? Pam suggested that I wear a bit of color for you." He followed me to the kitchen while I took a blood from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. "How was your day Sookie?"

"It was fine. I caught up on some reading, did a bit of cleaning...you know the usual boring stuff." I handed him his bottle of blood and we went back into the living room. We settled down together on the old coach and I put my head against his shoulders. We stayed that way for a few silent moments, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is it we are watching?"

"Actually Eric, I thought maybe we could pass the time another way..." He looked at me in confusion so I got up and stood in between his legs. My hands were slowly becoming slippery with sweat and I was sure Eric could hear my frantic heartbeats. I reached up and untied my robe slowly as I revealed to him what I had been planning all morning. Underneath my robe, I was wearing a blood red lacy bra and matching panties. His eyes popped open in awe, losing his usual cool composure and his fangs extended all the way.

"Really? And what way would that be Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Why don't you follow me and see?" I turned on my heel and made my way upstairs, making sure that he was watching me. I moved my hips seductively as he followed behind. We were in my bedroom now and tension surrounded the air. I closed the door taking Eric's hand in mine and led him to the bed. "I might not be ready to have sex yet but I want to make you feel good Eric, will you let me do that for you?" He just nodded, his eyes drowning in need. I kissed him and tugged gently at his shirt. He instantly complied and I was presented with his smooth muscles. I pushed him gently against his chest letting him know that I wanted him to lie down. He understood and fell back against the sheets. I climbed on top, straddling him and gave him a good view of my assets.

My mouth moved down his body stopping at his chest as I licked and tweaked at his nipples. I continued my way down his body until I was stopped by the V of his torso and the line of hair that led to the part of his body that I wanted most. I pulled the zipper down from his pants and lowered them so that it set free Eric's gracious plenty. I began to stoke him and then I tentatively licked the tip. Eric's hand gripped the sheets, letting out a grunt. I took him slowly into my mouth and began to suck on the soft skin. It twitched to life and it grew harder almost immediately. I continued to pay special attention to his cock. One of my hands grabbed onto his balls and began to massage them in rhythm to my mouth. "Ahhhh Sookie!" His hands found its way into my hair as he tightly tangled his fingers into it.

He cursed out loud, yelling profanities in a language I couldn't understand. He groaned and I felt powerful. "Look at me Eric. I want you to watch me." He leaned up on his elbows and I could feel his eyes on me as I pleasured him. I had complete control of him right now and it was overwhelming. Knowing that I has this kind of affect on Eric, it was an exhilarating experience.

"I'm going to cum!" he screamed out as I sucked and fondled harder. I pressed my teeth against his member causing him to hiss out. I moaned around his length, the vibration sending him over the edge. I pumped him with my mouth several times over and his balls began to tighten. He finally let go as his orgasm exploded into my mouth, cum shooting down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me, licking my lips when I was done.

Eric fell back against the bed as I pulled myself off him. "Did you enjoy that?" I asked shyly. I was uncertain, I had never done anything like that before. Hopefully from the way he had reacted, it means that I didn't do such a bad job.

"Lover, you were amazing. Never have I had a women thrill me the way you do. That was magnificent." He sat up and gave me a toe curling kiss that made me shiver with desire. His hands cupped my breasts as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lowered me down back onto the bed and rolled me under him.

"Taste me Eric, I want you to have my blood." I don't know what possessed me to say that but the instant it left my mouth I knew that it was exactly what I wanted him to do. He pressed open mouth kisses along my neck and sunk his fangs into my shoulders. There was a slight sting at first causing me to cry out but it quickly turned into immense pleasure.

"Ughh...You're so fucking sweet. Bite me Sookie!" I have never done anything like this before but right now I wanted nothing more than to do just that. My teeth weren't as strong as his but I held onto him tighter and bit into his neck as hard as I could. Blood began pouring down my throat and I have never tasted anything so good. It was thick and rich like my favorite chocolate and I couldn't get enough. He took a few more gulps from me and then pulled away, licking my wound gently. His had already closed. When I finally opened my eyes, there was a very horny vampire hovering over me.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie always surprised me when I least expected it. My innocent angel turned into a sex kitten in a matter of minutes. I never thought she'd be the first to make the moves and do something so bold. As much as I had wanted to ravish her these last couple of days, I had restrained myself.

I looked deep into my lover's eyes as I hovered over her. I never imagined that her blood could be so tantalizing. It was the sexiest thing in the world to have her take blood from me. The edges of her lips were covered with a few droplets of my blood and I leaned down to lick them away.

"I think it is my turn to have some fun." I kissed her once again as I reached my hand around to undo her bra. I tossed it aside and lowered my mouth onto her beautiful breasts. I teased her with my tongue and fangs, lightly biting on her sensitive nipples. Her moans of pleasure loud in my ear. She grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged me closer to her. I made my way down her stomach, up her legs and then finally the insides of her thighs leaving wet kisses along the way. She squirmed below me and it excited me more. I ripped off her panties and I was instantly hit with the divine smell of her juices, my fangs down as I took in her unique scent.

I took a long lick up her slit, she was so wet for me already. A growl erupted from me, rumbling through my chest. I have never tasted anything sweeter. "So wet for me, Sookie. So good." I began licking her again, each stoke of my tongue creating an insatiable thirst for her. I used more pressure with my tongue. "Oh, yes Eric," she moaned. Her breathing turned erratic and soon she was panting. She was getting more and more aroused as I licked. She thrust her hips, lifting them higher towards me and I began to suck on her clit. She cried out my name over and over again, her voice echoing around the room.

I removed my tongue and instead replaced them with my finger. I teased her entrance and slowly pushed in. She whimpered, her body thrashing around. She was growing wetter for me by the minute. I inserted another finger and then added another. I curled them upwards and massaged in repeated circles as I hit her sweet spot continuously.

"So close Eric, oh my god, so close!" Her cries and moans soon turned into violent screams of pleasure. I thrust in and out of her as I felt her walls tighten around my finger. She bucked her hips and I knew that she was almost ready. I lowered my lips back onto her clit and sucked hard while my fingers worked her. She came loudly, her whole body trembling under me. A stream of liquid flowed into my mouth as I lapped up every drop greedily.

I kissed my way up her body until I was resting beside her. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed from our activity. Her skin was coated with a thin sheet of sweat. I gently stroked her arms, her stomach and her sides waiting for her to calm her heartbeat. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. I pulled her into my embrace wrapping her around my chest, she snuggled against me as our naked bodies molded against each other perfectly.

She opened her eyes and gave me a sweet smile, "Thank you Eric, that was wow...just wow..." I couldn't help but laugh out loud, she was so cute when she was worn out. "Your welcome dear one, I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

I pulled the covers over us and I felt Sookie drift of to sleep. I had exhausted her. This women was truly a goddess. How could someone so small and so breakable bring out the animal in me? We haven't even had sex and yet I was utterly satisfied right now. _Unbelievable_. That was the only word I had to describe all that has happened and even that was not good enough.

I watched her sleep, her face shining in the moonlight. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, this perfect angel belonged to me. She had chosen me out of all the worthy men in the world, she had chose me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve her but I was not going to question it. I had never felt so fortunate in my whole existence and thank the Gods for making her mine.

* * *

**I'm dying for more reviews, please press that little button and do me a huge favor ;) Were the lemons citrusy enough for you? I hope I did a decent enough job writing this scene, it's my first time writing any real smut. There will definitely be more lemons to come in the not so far future for Eric and Sookie!**


	9. Dress to Impress

**Disclaimer**: All characters rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who commented on my last chapter, I finally achieved my first goal of 100 reviews. It means so much to me that you guys took the time to let me know how I am doing, I greatly appreciate each and every single one of your reviews. I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the lemons and I am relieved that it met your standards. I am forever and always in the debt of my readers. XOXO

* * *

Chapter 9: Dress to Impress

**Sookie's POV**

_My head fell back onto the bed as Eric pressed his cold lips between my thighs, teasing me relentlessly. "Eric, Eric please..." _

"Sookie, Sookie!"

I suddenly snapped out of my daydream to find Sam waving his hand in front of me trying to get my attention. I blushed having been caught fantasizing about Eric on the job. "Sorry Sam." Before he could ask me any questions, I flashed him my crazy Sookie smile and rushed off to take care of my empty tables. Work was slow today and I have been here since around 2 pm, doing nothing but refilling the salt shakers, ketchup bottles and wiping down the tables. I desperately wanted to home early but I knew I couldn't. I already had the weekend off and promised Sam I would keep up with my shifts this week.

Today was Wednesday. It's been three days since I've seen Eric and three days since that intimate night we spent together. Eric had area business to take care of, plus on top of that the vermin at Fangtasia were demanding his presence. He had already taken too many days off for me and there were too much sheriff stuff he had to do. I can't believe how much I missed him, it's only been twelve hours since we've last spoke. He's been calling everyday the past few days before and after he wakes to check up on me. If it were anyone else I would have been annoyed but I looked forward to those few minutes with him. I have grown accustomed to waking and falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

Part of me was thinking about going to visit him at Fangtasia but he hadn't once mention that I should come see him. I didn't want to be a bother to him. It wasn't somewhere I particularly liked either, the usual customers there were not a big fan of me. I let out a sigh, thinking about him made me depressed.

Physically I was there at work but emotionally I was like a zombie. I was pretty sure I had been like this all week. I spent the next two hours tending to the few customers that came in. The tips I made today barely covered a nights worth of groceries. _What a waste of a day_. My shift was finally over, I couldn't help but let out of breath of relief. I didn't think I could have made it any longer. I was tired and I wanted to do was to go home and take a nice hot bath before heading to bed.

I walked into the Sam's office to grab my stuff and was stopped, "Chere, are you alright? You seem out of it lately."

I was a bit irritated. I wish Sam would mind his own business today, I was in no mood to answer his questions. I didn't want to be rude, it wasn't his fault I was in such a crappy state, "I'm fine Sam, I've been tired lately. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick smile and dashed out to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove faster than normal home. I was just a few minutes close to having that nice bath I had been itching for.

When I pulled up to my driveway, I saw the lights on my front porch on. Taking a quick scan with my mind I discovered that it was a blank. My heart skipped a beat. _Who could that be?_ It was definitely not Eric, he was supposed to be at Fangtasia tonight. I got out of my car, it was probably a stupid idea especially if the mysterious void could instantly kill me if they wanted to. As I walked closer, I found a vampire dressed head to toe in black leather pacing back and forth on my front porch.

"Pam what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too my favorite breather. How are you tonight?" I rolled my eyes at her mocking tone, she was never one for formalities before.

I huffed in annoyance, "Sorry Pam. I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic remarks tonight. What can I do for you? If it's not important, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow."

"Oh cheer up Sookie, I am here to make your shitty night a much better one."

"And how do you expect to do that Pam?"

"I am going to give you a makeover!" she grinned enthusiastically, "Eric has been a bitch lately and I can only assume what he will be like for the rest of the week if he does not get some from you soon...so here I am, your personal vampire godmother."

I would have preferred a fairy godmother, Pam was too scary for my taste but right now I didn't even care. I was going to see Eric tonight. "I think I love you Pam." I grabbed my keys from my bag and opened the door, stepping inside. "Please come in Pam, can I get you a blood?"

She made a face, "No thanks, I fed before I got here. I can't stand that nasty crap."

I just shrugged and put down my stuff. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Make yourself at home." I giggled at the thought of Pam sitting in the old armchair watching tv like a human guest. She seemed even more out of place here than Eric in her Fangtasia outfit.

Twenty minutes later I skipped down the steps feeling refreshed and much more awake than I have all day. I walked into my living room to find that it had been transformed into Pam's own personal studio. Makeup and hair products were scattered everywhere, I didn't even recognize half of the items she had set out on the table.

"Ummm...Pam, what is all this? I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

"You wound me my friend, don't you trust me?" she looked at me with her eyebrows raised in a very Eric way. I had no idea how to answer that, I didn't want to offend her so I just nodded my head. She smirked at me and at vampire speed, she had me sitting on the couch with her leaning over me.

"Stay still and we won't have any problems. No talking, no sweating and definitely touching? Are we clear?"

"Sure Pam. Whatever you want, just don't go overboard. I don't want to look like the fangbangers."

For the next hour or so, Pam worked on every angle of my face until she thought I was decent enough. Her hands worked at inhuman speeds as she did my makeup while curling my hair. I felt like her full size barbie doll. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the most fun she has had in a while. I was nervous with how the final result would look like. I wasn't a fan of heavy makeup and I hoped that Pam wouldn't go crazy with her products. I didn't want to scare Eric away with my new look. I smiled at the mental mention of Eric. The only reason I was complying to Pam's wishes and following her orders was so that I could make Eric proud. Well that and because I was afraid Pam would end me if I ever argued with her, she always got her way. I wanted to make sure that he could 'show' me off when he wanted to, I knew that his possessiveness side would be most dominant when he had to play sheriff.

"All done. Now don't you dare move, I have something else for you." She disappeared before I could say anything and before I could blink she was back again, this time holding a bag out to me. I looked at her suspiciously and took it. I opened it and gasped at its content.

"Where did you find this Pam?" I took it out and admired the dress. It was a replica of the white dress with blotches of red flowers I had wore the first time I had met Eric when Bill had taken me there. The one I had was shortly ruined and there was no way I could have restored it back to its original state. I don't know how she did it but I couldn't have asked for anything more fitting at this moment.

"It took me long enough, I didn't think I would ever find it. I don't know where you got yours but I was close to murdering a few couple of humans, they were completely useless. Now hurry up and put it on so I can show you the final result."

"It's perfect, Eric will love it. Do you mind turning around Pam? I know most supes could care less about seeing me naked but I value my modesty..."

"I don't understand why you care so much, you don't have anything that I haven't see before." She rolled her eyes dramatically at me and turned around. I quickly took off pajamas and slipped on the dress. It fit just right and I knew that it hugged my curves the way I liked a dress to.

"Alright, I'm finished." Pam turned around and her fangs instantly extended. I guess that meant she approved. I blushed and just shook my head at her, she always knew how to make me uncomfortable. She handed me a mirror and I was shocked at the reflection that stared back at me. Pam had done an excellent job at her task, I looked flawless and I felt beautiful. The makeup was light and fit into my skin just right. I loved the way she had done my hair, it was held up high in a bun with a few loose curly strands in the front.

"We don't have all day you know." Pam was tapping her feet impatiently on the floor. "You can thank me with a favor later. I already know I'm too good to be true."

"Ugh, Pam. No sexual favors, ok? Just give me a minute, I have to go upstairs to find a pair of shoes to wear."

"You never let me have any fun" She pouted at me and shoved a pair of white pumps into my hand. She really did think of everything. I quickly put them on and we both hurried out the door, Pam hardly giving me any time at all to shut off the lights or lock my door.

"We'll be taking my car. I don't want to be seen around in that disgrace of a machine." I didn't argue with her knowing that I would not win. It seemed to be one of Eric's favorite pastimes as well to make fun of my car. I loved my piece of junk, thank you very much but I was too tired and anxious to argue otherwise.

With Pam's erratic driving, obviously another trait learned from Eric, we arrived at Fangtasia at record time. As usual the line at the bar was impossibly long and stretched around the corner of the street. I got out of the car running my hands through the wrinkles of my dress and took a deep breath. Pam led me through the crowd at the front door, glaring and scaring the humans that tried to get a closer look at us.

"_What's she got that I don't have? She's not even that pretty..."_

"_Nice tits, I'd tap that anytime."_

"_Ugh not this dumb chick again, what does the master see in her?"_

I quickly clamped on my mental shields, already having heard too much. I was getting used to hearing the same old things over and over again. The music was blaring loudly and I could feel an instant headache coming on. The atmosphere was filled with lust, it reeked of alcohol and sex. I looked through the array of people trying to find Eric without much luck, a large crowd was surrounding his throne.

I turned around to find Pam only to see that she had left me to flirt with a red haired fangbanger who was wearing a dress that didn't even begin to cover any skin. _Great_. I made my way through the eager audience earning a few glares from the swarm of bodies. Well here goes nothing...

* * *

**Next chapter will contain some Eric and Sookie hotness...they're going to be changing their status of going slow to making some major progress in the bedroom area. I'm addicted to reviews, feed my addiction and I shall deliver to you a refreshing glass of lemonade ;) **


	10. Yearn For You

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter or added this story to their favorites, once again I appreciate it all very much. Lemons galore in this chapter. Eric and Sookie can finally release some of those frustrations on each other. I hope I don't disappoint. (:

* * *

Chapter 10: Yearn For You

**Eric's POV**

I sat there on my throne minding my own business while the vermin deliriously tried to get my attention. I could care less about what they wanted and what was good for business. I had little patience for their bullshit today. I can't stop thinking about _her_. Her pure smell, her luscious taste, her soft skin. I wanted nothing more than to kick away all the bloodbags that were helplessly clinging to my feet and go to my Sookie. It has been three days since I have been graced by her beauty and I was becoming more agitated by the distance between us.

I hated taking care of area issues and tending to the fangbangers here at Fangtasia. I was wasting my time with these worthless concerns when I could be spending my evenings with my lover. To say I was in a bad mood was an understatement, I had been like this for the past two days. Pam has been ranting on and on lately about my dark mood but I could care less what she thinks. The sooner I get this done with, the sooner I can have some alone time with Sookie. I was sure my body could no longer bear it any longer either.

I was so absorbed with my thoughts, I had not noticed that a silence had swept through the bar. I looked up to find the most tantalizing wonder standing in front of me. Sookie looked like a divine angel sent from my own personal Valhalla. She was wearing the dress that she had wore the first time she had come to Fangtasia in the arms of that pathetic Compton. The white contrasted with the red stains, reminding me of her sweet Southern charms and the vixen within her. Even now she was a picture of innocence and pure seduction. So many times have I fantasized to myself about ravishing her in that very dress.

There was a sudden gathering of vermin that had began to form around us. Humans were so nosy. "Such a pleasant surprise, lover. What do I owe such a visit from you?"

"I hope you don't mind me coming...I've just really missed you. Pam showed up and wanted to bring me here so I thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea. I can go home if you want, if i'm bothering you..."

I smiled as I thought how adorable Sookie was she was unsure, it was refreshing for a change to meet someone who was just naturally beautiful and didn't even know it. Sookie continued to ramble and I have noticed lately that she only does it when she was nervous. I immediately wanted to make her feel comfortable here knowing that this was not the type of scene that she was used to. Sookie looked so out of place in my bar, she was the light that shone in the darkness. I pulled her onto my lap before she could protest and whispered in her ear, "I cannot stop thinking about you Sookie, I am glad you have decided to come to me. You look positively irresistible in that dress and can't wait to get my hands on you once we are alone." She blushed a delicious shade of red as I brushed my lips casually against her ears.

"Oh...ummm...that's good." I chuckled and kissed down her neck, inhaling her scent. It has been much too long. I didn't care that I was acting strange with this human on my lap.

With a flick of my hand, a waitress bought over a gin and tonic for my lover. She took a couple of gulps. She was definitely going to be needing some liquid courage tonight with the way my body was reacting to hers. I took the drink from her hand and put it down, she pouted but obliged. "We don't need you getting drunk and doing something you'd regret now do we lover?"

I held her tighter to me, not wanting to let go. I was afraid that at any moment she might disappear. My possessive streak was showing itself as I noticed all the hungry male eyes on her. I expected her to push me away since she was not one for such public displays of affection but instead she nuzzled into my embrace, sighing. I knew that everyone, human and vampire alike were wondering who this women was. There was no reason I had to answer to the likes of them. Fuck them all. Ignoring their stares, I focused my complete attention on Sookie. Having her in my arms eased most of the tension I had been feeling.

"How was your day lover? I hope Pam didn't scare you too much."

"It couldn't have been slower, I'm glad Pam decided to show up. I would have been embarrassed to have come here on my own." I smiled at her genuinely, my child could be quite annoying when she wanted to be and quite frankly she pissed me off sometimes as well but she was always loyal and I appreciated the gesture of her bringing my lover to me.

We made small talk for awhile but soon even that was unbearable. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to only be with her. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" I winked at her and stood, placing my hand on the small of her back as I led her to my office. I shut the door behind me and had Sookie pinned against the wall in a flash, my body molding into her. I lost all sense of control as the warmth of her body radiated against mine. With my hands on either side of her head, I pressed my mouth hard against hers. She responded right away, our mouths battling for dominance. Licking and sucking. Flicking and tasting. I nibbled her lips, her jaw, her neck. My hands explored her body as I lifted her up, my hands caressing her bottom. Her legs were wrapped around my waist tightly. I pushed her harder against the wall and devoured her lips once more. I wanted to rip the dress of her body and take her right here in my office. _What was I doing?_ I couldn't, she deserved better than just my office in Fangtasia. I reluctantly pulled away though I could feel my painfully hard dick protesting.

A very breathless Sookie looked at me in confusion, "Why'd you stop?"

"I can't do this..." her face fell in rejection before I could finish my sentence. "Let me explain lover. I want you. But not here. I have to make this perfect for you." I shook my head, feeling self conscious of myself for the first time in a millennium. _What was she doing to me?_ I had never cared before about where I had sex with a women, it was always about me only.

Sookie leaned forward and put her hand on my cheek, smiling tenderly at me. "Take me home Eric and make love to me."

I didn't think I heard the words that came out of her mouth correctly and did a double take. "Are you sure? I will wait if you are not ready, I will always wait." She untangled from my embrace and twisted her fingers into mine. That was all I needed to know. She wanted this just as much as I did, I could feel my dead heart rejoicing. At vampire speed, I had her out the door and in my car. I drove down the road at illegal speeds, stopping for nothing. I could hear the fluttering of her heart as we made our way into Bon Temps. Almost minutes later we were pulling up at her driveway. I wasted no time as I shut off the car, knocking open the front door and carrying her up the stairs into her bedroom.

"I want you Eric, I want you so bad," her voice was barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear. I lowered her onto the bed, getting rid of my shirt and pants in the process. I had gone commando today and I was thankful I did. My eyes met Sookie's as I watched her watching me with complete lust.

"You are overdressed for the occasion lover." I reached out and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her only in her lacy bra and panties. I quickly got rid of those as well and tossed them carelessly across the room. Her naked body made my mouth water, her body was flawless with just the right amount of curves. We kissed leisurely for a few minutes before I began exploring the rest of her.

I made good use of my mouth on her magnificent cleavage. They were ample and full to the touch. "These are the most beautiful pair of breasts I have ever seen" I whispered. I licked and sucked on her perk nipple causing her to moan. I did the same with the other as I paid special tribute to one of my favorite parts of her body.

I brushed my hand between her legs, groaning at how wet she already was for me. I ran my fingers along her slit teasing her mercilessly. She started grounding her hips against my hand, begging for more friction between us. I couldn't refuse and inserted a second finger into her all the while my lips were still on her body. I kissed my way down to her center, lapping up her juices. My fingers probed her insides, pumping in and out of her. She moved in time with my fingers as she continued to grind her hips. She began chanting my name and with a few more strokes of my finger, she came undone as her first orgasm ripped through her.

My own arousal was deepening as I watch her face contort in the pleasure. I needed her in me and I needed her now. I positioned myself so that my hips settled between her. "Eric, now" She gasped as she felt my aching cock pulse against her thighs, "I can't wait anymore, please"

I moved my hands to the back of her knees, opening them wider and bringing them around my waist tightly. Her hands moved between us and guided my tip to her entrance. I began moving slowly into her, the pressure making both of us groan. After a second, I pulled out and eased in again as I let her adjust to my size. When I thought she was completely ready for me, I thrust forward in one powerful push filling her to the hilt.

"Oh my god, Eric. Yes, Yes!" she cried out and began to move her hips against me. I went deeper and deeper into her. Soon the only noise that filled the silent room were our gasps, grunts and groans. I could feel my release building as I swelled inside her and knew that Sookie was close too.

"Look at me lover, look at me!" My voice came out as a shout as I slammed into her. Her eyes popped opened and I lost myself in them. I pumped faster as Sookie's orgasm shattered through her. Watching her ride out her pleasure, I came just as loudly as I buried my face into her neck. "This is right. This is best."

"Bite me Eric. Please." She was begging for me to taste her and I couldn't resist my thirst any longer. I sank my fangs into the soft skin on her breast. Her flavor exploded into my mouth and I drank greedily. Sookie's nails dug deeper into my back as I continued to move inside her. Before I knew what was happening, her teeth was deep in my skin. I could feel her suck at the wound as she drew blood from me. It felt incredible. Another orgasm ripped through both of us. She shuddered from the aftershocks of our high as I felt her chest heaving against me.

I collapsed on top of her, nuzzling my face into her neck. She couldn't have looked more stunning. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and her skin glistened in the darkness. I rolled off her as I moved to the side, pulling her into my arms to snuggle. I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly. The feel of her heated skin against mine was wonderful.

Her eyes were closed and there was a slight smile on her face. "Thank you Eric, that was perfect." She curled into my body and let out a contented sigh. Her breathing eventually evened out and she was fast asleep. I watched as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling. Sex had never meant so much to me than at this very moment. What we just had was nothing I've ever experienced before, it was much stronger than that. The emotions that I could feel coursing through me was something new, something different. I continued to stare at the angelic face of my Sookie and then it abruptly hit me like a whirlwind of shock. _Love_. This was what love must feel like. I couldn't believe it...I had fallen fast and hard in love with Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**Awww, Eric's in love. How cute is that? I hope you enjoyed this moment between them...it's the calm before the storm. What do you think is going to happen next? Spoil me with reviews please! Thanks for reading.  
**


	11. Interruptions

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

* * *

Chapter 11: Interruptions

**Eric's POV**

I am sitting anxiously at my throne, my fingers tapping repeatably on it. The vermin was especially bad tonight, they seemed relentless in their attempt to win my affections. The bloodbag that was dancing on the pole in front of me was trying all kinds of provocative moves to get my attention. I do nothing but ignore them all as I find myself playing a game on my blackberry to pass the time. None of them seemed to be able to hold any interest for me anymore, Sookie was the only one that fascinated me.

Pam would be here soon to relieve my duties of entertaining the vermin tonight. I was distracted with thoughts of Sookie and how I was going to spend the rest of the evening with her. Sex with her had been the most amazing experience and I was looking forward to replaying that little episode over and over tonight. I missed the taste of her blood in my mouth and the feeling of her skin against mine. Just thinking about her made my cock twitch in anticipation.

I took a quick glance over at the entrance and saw Pam coming in. I nodded toward her and walked to my office to take care of last minute affairs. I was double checking the few emails I had received today and wanted to take care of matters so that I didn't have to be bothered with them later.

"Come in" Pam walks in and hands me a folder. I take it from her and opened it to find a few pictures of Compton. It seems my child has found him. "Where is he? I thought I told you to bring him to me when you located him."

"Those pictures were taken outside of Sophie Ann's establishment, it seems like our Compton has run back to his bitch of a Queen. How truly petty if you ask me."

I run my hands through my hair, I didn't need this bull right now. I hand the photos back to Pam and got up from my seat. "I'm leaving for the night, I'll take care of William later. He is not worth my time anymore. As long as he stays far away from Sookie, I don't give a fuck how he decides to spend his time."

"Very well master, enjoy your night."

I was halfway out the door when the phone started to ring."Get it Pamela, tell whoever it is on the phone that I will be unavailable for the remainder of the night" She rolled her eyes and picked it up. I didn't bother to stay to find out what it was about, I could care less. I was already out the exit and opening the door to my corvette when Pam called from behind catching my attention.

"Eric, I think you need to take this. The Queen is on the phone and she sounds pretty pissed." I let out a frustrated growl, slamming shut the door to my corvette and made my way back into Fangtasia. Pam handed me the phone and I waved my hand for her to leave. She gave me a small bow and hurried out of the office.

"Your majesty, I apologize for the short delay. I was not expecting a call from you. Is there something I can do for you?" I hated having to play insubordinate to the queen. She hardly deserved the respect I have shown her. I hoped this was not going to take long, Sookie was expecting me and I did not want to keep her waiting.

"I have heard rumors that you are now in possession of the telepath, am I correct? You know that I have had my eyes on her for a while now and have sent means to procure her for myself. Do you care to explain yourself Northman as to how this all came to be?"

"Yes, you are correct Sophie Ann. The telepath is under my protection and has become an important asset to my area. If I am not mistaken, the vampire you had sent into my state to acquire her seemed to have failed. I merely took advantage of the situation, I am sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position."

"Do not lie to me Northman, I know that you have took her by force from Compton. That is what he has reported to me and I am here to fix this little problem. This is unacceptable and I demand the truth. You have two choices and I hope you choose wisely for your sake. Hand over the telepath and I will forget this little misunderstanding or I will have this reported to the authorities immediately. You know that you cannot win with me, it is my right as your queen to take what I like from you. I suggest you take the easy way out."

Fucking Compton, I was going to kill him for this. "I think you have been given the wrong details of the agreement the telepath and I have reached. She is more than willing to work for me. This I am certain of and can easily prove it to you if it is necessary. I do not know what Compton has told you but I can assure you, I participated in no sort of treason."

There was a few pregnant pauses and I knew that the queen was already convinced with my explanation. She could not do anything otherwise, I was older and much stronger than her. The queen has always tried to stay in my good graces in fear of a takeover. Bill was going to be in trouble. "Yes, it seems that there has been some sort of mistake. Forgive me for accusing you wrongly. Since the telepath is of your use and you are under my authority, I would like to request her services for whenever I require it."

I wanted to keep Sookie far from the hands of Sophie Ann but this seemed like the second best option I could ask for. This should keep the queen from snatching her away when I am least suspecting it.

"That seems more than reasonable your majesty, I will be happy to provide you with her skills."

"Good. I need you to bring her to me sometime next week. I am needing to hire a few more humans under my kingdom and need them to be interrogated before they are given a position. I expect her full cooperation when she gets here, make sure you control your human. You will be punished if her work is not to my satisfactory."

"Of course, I would expect no less from you your majesty. We shall arrive no later than Tuesday."

"Do not disappoint me Northman or you will regret it."

I slam the phone down on the table, causing it to shake. I wanted to break something badly. Damn Bill and Sophie Ann. I was going to have to figure something out fast. I did not want to take Sookie to New Orleans and I knew that she would not be happy with the turn of events. It would be dangerous to have her in the queen's territory, she would have an easy advantage over us. I pace back and forth trying to map out a plan as to what I could do and then it hit me. I figured out exactly what I had to do and it would keep Sookie under my protection without letting Sophie Ann interfere.

I call for Pam and she immediately comes through the door. "I need you get me two flights to New Orleans for Monday. You will have to watch over Fangtasia while I am gone. It seems Bill has decided to be a pussy and run to his queen for help. I will have to deal with him sooner than later it seems."

"Of course Master. What do you plan on doing?"

"I am going to speak to Sookie and we will see how it goes from there. Do not tell anyone of our whereabouts. Call me when everything is set up."

I rush out of my office and got into my corvette, speeding down the road to Sookie's house. I hope that my lover will not take what I have decided to do in the wrong way. I wanted to do it for us and for her protection. It was something I would never consider with any other person other than her. She would be the first and I knew she could be the only. I had also come to realize my true feelings for her and I wanted to confess all of it to Sookie. I wanted, _needed _her to feel the same way about me. She has become my everything in such a short amount of time, I could not bare to lose her. There was no way I would let Bill take her from me, not when I have finally gotten her. _This has to work.

* * *

_

**So any ideas on how Eric is going to do to keep Sookie safe? Review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Holding On Together

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, I greatly appreciate your comments.

* * *

Chapter 12: Holding On Together

**Sookie's POV**

I couldn't stop fidgeting on my couch as I wait for Eric to arrive. He was almost an hour late and he was never late. Vampires if anything were very punctual. A hundred different scenarios were playing through my head, each one of them ending badly. It sounded even silly to my own ears that me, a mere human was worried about a vampire who was as possibly as old as dirt. I can't take sitting anymore and quickly got up on my feet as I started pacing back and forth in my living room. My heart was thumping loudly from the nervousness and I could feel tears starting to form. I knew that I was probably being ridiculous and irrational but the thought of Eric being hurt in any way made my stomach turn uneasily.

There was a sudden knock coming from the door, disrupting the stillness. It make me yelp out in surprise and I rushed to answer it. _Please let it be Eric, Please let it be Eric. _I swung it open with an unnecessary force, the hinges of the door shaking in protest. Standing outside was my Eric, a worried expression clearly plastered on his usually composed face. Seeing him there unharmed made me let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. I didn't know what else to do so I crossed the threshold to my porch and jumped into his embrace, burying my face into his cool skin. "Eric where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you."

His lips gently brushed against my hair and then he pulled back. "I have some things I need to discuss with you immediately, why don't you go make yourself comfortable." I just nodded completely confused at his serious tone. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk while heating a bottle of blood for Eric. I carried them into the living room to find Eric sitting by the fireplace with it already set. I sat down Indian style across the floor from him and handed him his drink. We sat there staring at the fire, the silence felt awkward and distressing.

"I spoke to the queen tonight before I came to you." In just that one little statement, the possibilities were endless. I could feel myself starting to panic, the glass in my hand quivering due to my shaking hand. I tried desperately to calm my breathing but nothing helped. "Sookie, look at me..." I shook my head, looking everywhere but at him."Do you trust me Sookie? Will you trust me?" His fingers gently lifted my chin up to meet his gaze, his eyes were the color of fiery ice. I have never saw them so intense, I swear he was staring down into my very soul.

"Yes, I trust you with my life." I knew that this was true and that I did trust him with everything I was. How could I not? He had never given me any reason to think otherwise. He had risked his life for mine too many times to count and he still continued to do so. The back of his hand brushed against my cheek, stroking my skin tenderly. I closed my eyes at the sensation and let out a satisfied sigh. "What are we going to do Eric? First Bill, then Russell and now Sophie-Ann herself, how am I going to get myself out of this one?"

"She seems to understand that you belong to me now, I will not tolerate any attempts of hers if she tries to steal you away. She knows that she can't win against me, I am much older and stronger than her. We need to corporate with her as much as possible to ease tensions. She has made it clear that your telepathy be of her use and has requested your presence at her kingdom next week. I have already arranged the necessary flight for us so that we can get this visit over with."

"Wait, what? I can't just drop everything and rush to the queen whenever she feels like I'm worth her time. Isn't there any other way we could convince her to leave me alone? I'm so sick of being passed around like a toy." I crossed my hands over my chest and huffed in annoyance. I hated being a pawn in vampire politics and the only person I could blame all of this on was Bill. He bought me into it all. If he hadn't shown up to Merlotte's that night, I would still be living the quiet life I had once enjoyed. But at the same time, if I hadn't met Bill I probably would have never met Eric in the scheme of things and I didn't like the sound of that. I guess there was some good that came out of the bad.

"I am sorry lover but it would not be possible to avoid this. You will need to ask the shifter for another few days off work. I will talk to him for you if you wish. The queen always gets what she wants and we do not need to provoke her farther. You have nothing to worry about, I will keep you safe." I nodded silently, there was no point in arguing with him. I had no other way out. I knew Eric would do everything in his power to keep the queen from getting her hands on me. He pulled me into his lap and grabbed Gran's old afghan to toss over us. I snuggled into his arms, I felt content even with knowing that a storm was coming my way.

"What if it's all a trick Eric? I don't know what to think anymore."

"That was the other thing I wanted to discuss with you, it's something that I have been considering for a long time. There is one thing we can do that will assure your safety in the outcome of things, it will work against Sophie Ann without a doubt. It is a very serious thing to perform and I want you to agree with it before we decide anything else." His voice was sincere but he looked downright nervous, I never thought I'd see the day when Eric Northman was actually squirming. It almost made me giggle...well almost if it wasn't for his stern attitude.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want us to create a blood bond lover."

"Is that what happens when I drink your blood? Bill told me a few things about creating a blood bond, like sensing feelings, increase in my libido and the dreams...I don't know if it's a good idea Eric. I don't want to be property or a pet, I want to be my own women and your equal. I'm already stuck too deep in vampire politics and I have a feeling that if I choose to do this, I'll be stuck forever." I didn't want to offend him but a bond sounded too much for me to handle right now. I was afraid that I wasn't cut out for any of this.

Eric looked hurt, his voice low "Will you let me explain it to you before you decide anything?" I put my head against his chest and urged him to continue. "For vampires a blood bond is a powerful act between two people. You must understand that our blood is sacred and that many of us do not share this part of us. In my lifetime, I have only given my blood to three individuals. Pam, Godric and you, Sookie. What I am offering is something that can't be removed, it will be a permanent bind between us. Having a bond in our society means that no supernatural being can take you from me without permission, if they do I am allowed to punish those who do not obey. This is me asking you to trust me as I have trusted you. In my thousand years, I have never wanted to be tied to someone as I want with you. This isn't only to keep you safe, I want to do it because this is my way of offering myself to you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I want you to be mine as I am yours in."

Tears were pooling out of my eyes and I was clinging tightly to Eric's shirt, "I love you too Eric, so much. I am sorry to have upset you, I shouldn't have assumed so much before you explained the meaning of a bond to me. How do you create one?"

"It is not your fault dear one, it makes me happy enough that you would even consider. A true bond will take three mutual exchanges of each others blood. We have already completed it twice during our recent love making. The bond will not make you feel things you don't want to feel, it simply enhances the emotions you already have. It is also usually used to take complete control of a human and make them become an obedient servant but you know that it is not what I want for us. I do not know how strong our connection to each other will be so I can't guarantee you the exact outcomes. I do not want to pressure you into doing anything nor will I trick you to take my blood as I did with the bullet. This time it is your call."

I looked up at him and his thumb gently rubbed against my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "That doesn't sound too bad. Are you positive that it will work against Sophie Ann?"

"I am positive that it will work. Even though Sophie Ann is most of the time uncaring for authority and rules, she is smart enough not to disobey what is written in our laws."

_What to do?_ I did not doubt my feelings for Eric anymore, I was devoted to him in every possible way. I loved him with all that I am. As I considered all these things and more, I realized that this bond would change everything for us, it would be the new fundamental in our growing relationship. I knew that I could not see a future without Eric or rather I refused to. Life would be dull without my vampire viking by my side. This was a big deal to Eric and he was giving up so much for me, I should be able to do the same. He was willing to risk his position for me and he was willing to look weak in the eyes of his vampires in order to keep me happy. I would be selfish if I did not sacrifice a bit of myself as well, he deserved that much.

"Yes. My answer is yes." All of a sudden I was crushed hard against Eric's chest in a tight hug, "Can't breath...too tight.." Eric lessened his grip but did not let me go, not that I minded being held. His face was in a huge smile, fangs and all. I've never seen him so happy before.

"You honer me with your decision lover, you will soon be making me the happiest man and vampire on the face of the earth." I giggled at his delighted response, it was contagious. "As much as I want to savor the moment and commit it to memory, there might not be enough time for that. The queen is expecting us and we will need to complete our final exchange soon. We cannot afford any delays."

That was a bit of a mood killer but he was right. The sooner I got the queen off my back, the sooner Eric and I would be left alone in peace. "Will tomorrow work? I know that you'll make it as mind blowing as you can even with such short notice, you seem to be good at that." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and Eric threw his head back in a bellowing laugh.

"Ah, my Sookie. There is no one who can quite amuse me the way you can. Tomorrow will be a day to look forward to. You are indeed correct, tomorrow I will make sure that I add a few more of those extra orgasms you like so much into your jar for later."

I yawned, I hadn't noticed that our little talk had lasted so long. I wanted to go to bed and cuddle with my Eric. He noticed my exhaustion and stood up, carrying me upstairs to my room. He set me down on the bed, tucked me into the covers and slipped in next to me. His arms wrapped around my waist as I buried myself against his side. I sighed in complete serenity.

I was starting to doze off when Eric's voice startled me, "There is one last thing I wanted you to consider and then I promise I will let you get some sleep. I know that you have said time and time again that you did not want to leave your job with the shifter but perhaps it is time to think it over? It is a hassle to have to travel back and forth from Shreveport to Bon Temps and vice versa for both of us. There would be nothing that would please me more than for you to move in with me. I have been craving for your presence in my bed when I awake each day at sundown."

I waited for the anger to come. I should have been angry with his request but I wasn't. Nothing, Nada, Zip. Not even a bit of annoyance. Everything he had just said was true, I missed Eric terribly when he could not come see me and moving in with him would the easiest solution. I would always be able to wake by his side and fall asleep in his arms. The idea grew more and more appealing by the second. I wished there was more to consider but truthfully my life was currently pretty empty except for Eric. If it wasn't for Sam, I probably would have left Merlotte's a long time ago. This town wasn't even worth living in anymore. Tara was long gone, Lafayette was having his own problems and Jason was too lost in his own world to care abut mine. I had grew up in this house and yet it didn't feel like home anymore. Home was not a place but a person for me now.

After a long silent talk with myself, there was only one thing I really had to worry about. If Eric could come up something reasonable to as where I could spend my mornings and evenings when he was busy, I would jump aboard with his plan. I didn't want to be a kept women that way and work was the only thing I could think of that would keep me occupied.

"There's one issue I want to address before I make my choice. If I leave Merlotte's, where will I work? I do not want to stay at home and play the role of a kept women. I need to do something with my time and I would like to keep that part of my independence."

He grinned and said to me, "I have already thought about this and have come up with a few options for you. If you aren't happy with staying home, I could hire you for a position in Fangtasia or in one of the many other companies that I own. Your telepathy will come in quite handy in the businesses. You can also go back to college, I know how much you love learning and have been yearning to continue your education. There is nothing that I can't provide for you. Just name what you want and it is done."

_Wow. _I was impressed, Eric had really found an answer for all my questions. I knew he would want to make me feel welcome into his life and into his home. "You've really thought of everything Eric, I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me. So yes, I'll move in with you. There isn't anywhere else I would rather be. I will speak to Sam tomorrow, I am sure he will understand."

"I love you Sookie. You have no idea how much I love you min älskade." He lifted my face to his and kissed me delicately, taking my breath away. There was no rush, no urgency or roughness. This kiss was pure bliss, a secret moment between us that conveyed our true affection for each other. Too soon he pulled away and pulled me against his chest. His face buried into my hair and he hummed tenderly to me, "Rest, my beautiful. Know that I love you truly and deeply."

His warm voice eventually lulled me to sleep, my eyes growing heavy and I could no longer fight the inevitable. My voice was hardly a whisper and heavy with tiredness but I hoped that he could hear me because I meant every word.

"I love you Eric. Always and forever."

* * *

**Please take the time to review and let me know what you think, I value every single one of your comments that you decide to leave me. It was pretty emotional writing this chapter, I really wanted to show the sentimental side of both Eric and Sookie. I hope that I didn't do too bad and it was heartwarming for you guys as much as it was for me. The next chapter will feature the bonding. I apologize for having to rush this moment between these two instead of taking a few chapters to let it play out, hopefully I will be able to make it up to everyone with the lemons that will come with the bonding. Thanks again for reading and see you next update ;)**


	13. True Romance

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Here is the moment everyone has been waiting for...*drum rolls*

Also, thank you again to those who reviewed, alerted or added this story to their favorites. You guys keep me inspired enough to continue writing!

* * *

Chapter 13: True Romance

**Sookie's POV**

My vision was blurred by the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and stretched, feeling especially refreshed this morning. I felt like a new person today and I was loving it. Yesterday's conversation with Eric had been a real eye opener. I got up and headed to the bathroom to take care of my human needs. After finishing up, I went downstairs for coffee and something to eat. Stealing a quick glance at the clock, it was a little over 11 o'clock. It didn't take me long to get my energy back and before I knew it, I was already dressed. I headed out the door and made my way towards Merlotte's.

A nice fifteen minute walk later, I approached Merlotte's. I hoped that Sam wasn't going to make a big deal with the news I was about to drop on him, I didn't want anything to spoil my day. I walked into the bar and grill to notice that it was completely empty except for the regular barmaids. I gave them a quick wave and went towards the back where Sam's office was. I gave the door a good knock or two before Sam opened it. He was in his usual cheerful mood and I couldn't help but give him a smile and hug.

"Hey chère, what are you doing here so early...did you miss me already?"

"It's great to see you Sam. Actually I came in early to talk to you before the customers started coming in. Do you mind if we talked in the private?" His smile disappeared into a frown and sat down disapprovingly, he already knew that something was up. "You know that I have loved working here for the last years and I love having you as my boss, but something has come up and I really think it's time for me to move on from this part of my life. I don't want to be a barmaid forever and if it weren't for you, I probably would have left a while ago. I want to take advantage of what I have now and live my life the way I want to. I hope you can understand Sam, I don't want to disappoint you but I have made up my mind about this. You have been one of my best friends for a long time now and it would be great to have your support in all of this."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as I waited for him to say something. "I'm proud of you Sookie, I always knew that you could do better than this. You deserve the best and of course I support you every step of the way. I hope I'm not intruding but why so soon? Has something come up, a new job opportunity?"

"Actually, I something has come up. I have decided to move to Shreveport with Eric. He asked and after some debating, I've agreed. We've been together for a little while now and I'm ready to take my relationship with him to next level. I'm going to find myself a new job or maybe even start college. I know you don't like Eric much and that it might seemed rushed but this just feels so right. He isn't like Bill at all and he treats me right."

I wasn't expecting Sam to approve of everything I just told him but I certainly didn't expect this reaction either. Sam got up from his chair, slamming his fist hard onto the table. "Eric? ERIC NORTHMAN? Are you crazy Sookie or do you have some sort of death wish I don't know about? He's dangerous, you have no future with a man like that! You're damn right he's nothing like Bill, at least Bill knows how to be a gentlemen. Eric is a whole other story. You can't just leave everything behind and run off with a vampire."

I got up, scrapping the chair against the floor loudly. "How dare you Sam Merlotte, you can't just go around assuming things. I am happy with Eric, I love him! You might not see the side I do but it does not give you the right to bad mouth him. He is good to me and that is all that matters. I don't need your permission as to who I can be with and who I can't. I QUIT! I hope you're satisfied...all I wanted was to have a rational conversation with you but it seems that you are too immature for this. Goodbye Sam." I left Sam speechless at his desk and ran out of the back exit, I didn't even bother to look back. I was furious at Sam, he was never one to judge others and I never thought he'd do the same thing Bill had done to me. I valued Sam's friendship above all others and having this argument broke my heart. I wasn't going to apologize to him for yelling but I did feel bad about it. _So much for not ruining my good mood, huh? _

I went straight upstairs to bed when I got home and buried myself into the comforts of my covers. All I wanted was to hide away from all my problems.

I jolted up from my bed, looking around confusedly at my now darkened room. I hadn't realized that I fell asleep, I had only wanted to get a short nap in. It seemed that a good couple of hours had already passed.

Tonight was going to be our bonding and I was beyond nervous. This was a huge moment for both of us and I wanted to make it last as long as possible. I still can't believe that he actually suggested the bond, I've always thought of Eric as a one man kind of guy. He was willing to attach himself to me fully and that was a bit shocking to me. It was amazing how much each of us changed in so little time. Eric has helped me mature quite a bit since the Bill incident and I was grateful for his support and company.

It was now closer to dusk and Eric would be arriving soon. It was time for me to start preparing for tonight, I wanted to look sexy and beautiful for him. I headed to the bathroom and hopped into the bath that I had prepared for myself, I loosened up instantly. I closed my eyes and let the calm wash over me. I stayed in there enjoying the water until it got cold. Climbing out, I wrapped myself in a towel and grabbed by razor. I shaved all the necessary parts of my body and then lathered my skin with lotion so that I was smooth all over.

Now that I felt great, I wanted to look great as well. I dug through my drawer and found exactly what I was looking for. It was a thin black nightgown that I had tucked away a long time ago. I didn't bother with a bra and put on a pair of lacy black panties. I slipped on my robe and headed downstairs.

There was only about half an hour left before Eric would get here so I decided to make myself a small dinner. It would be pretty embarrassing if my stomach started to growl right in the middle of our bonding. I tossed together a sandwich and finished it hastily. I got back up from the kitchen table and went to wash the plate. Just as I was about to turn on the sink, there was a knock at the door and my heart began beating faster.

_Eric. _I opened the door to find Eric leaning casually against the banister. He looked better than ever in his tight black shirt that clung to his body and a pair of low cut jeans.

"Please come in Eric." He gave me a quick smile and walked in. I followed behind him as he took a seat on the couch. I was too restless to sit down, my mouth had suddenly gone dry. I had no idea how Eric could be so calm right now, I was practically getting ready to pee on myself.

"You need to calm down lover, everything will be fine. We can do this any way you want and I will make sure to take it slowly. How would you like to do this? We can simply exchange blood by drinking from each other right here if that makes you more comfortable."

"I want to do this completely Eric. I want this to be an act of our fidelity to each other." I put my hand on his cheek and leaned into him as I pressed my lips softly against his. He anxiously responded as I allowed him entrance. His tongue gently probed my mouth, brushing against my teeth and tasting me. I let out of small noise of appreciation as he continued to explore. The kiss grew more and more heated as time passed and I was overcome with longing. I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to feel closer to him. I kissed him deeper, straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Take me upstairs, Eric."

At inhuman speed, I was carried upstairs into my bedroom and plopped on my bed. Eric had removed all of his clothing and standing before me in all his glory. I was completely unaware of anything else except for the naked viking in front of me. He stalked towards me like a prey hunting its meal. He stared at me with an intense need. His gracious plenty standing in full attention. He had me pinned to the bed as he hovered over me. I heard his fangs click and I gasped at their beauty. Their sharpness should have been terrifying but instead I was intrigued. I couldn't resist and reached out my finger to rub against one of them, feeling its smoothness. He let out a snarl and suddenly my mouth was being devoured by his.

"This..." he grabbed a handful of lace from my nightgown and tugged forcefully, ripping it from my body "has to go." I was now completely bare in front of him and I never felt more worshiped. His eyes gazed into mine. His mouth found my right breast as his hand rubbed my left nipple. Tweaking playfully for a few seconds, I began to protest at my growing impatience. His hand left my breast and started roaming the rest of my body.

He trailed down my stomach, drawing shapes and lines with his fingers. He continued his journey down and stopped on my thighs. He traced the skin on my legs up and down, nudging them further apart and slipped his hands between them. His fingers stroked my folds slowly. He inserted one finger and then another into my hot center. He moved them in and out of me, teasing my slit. My head fell back and I gripped the sheets, moaning in pleasure. I was already dripping wet for him. His slowness suddenly turned to a faster speed, I moved by body to the rhythm of his fingers. My first orgasm rocked through me as I gasped for air. My legs were now completely numb.

Still keeping eye contact, he lowered his mouth to the same spot and took three long licks. He dragged his tongue lazily over my folds. "I am not done with you yet lover." I squirmed underneath him as he lapped at my juices. He continued to torture me with both his fingers and his tongue and I growled with frustration.

"Eric, please. Please..."

"Please what Sookie? What do you want me to do?" He began moving away from my throbbing center and placed cold kisses against my thighs. He was merciless and I could tell that he wasn't going to give me what I wanted anytime soon.

"I want you to make me cum with your tongue. Ahhh, I need you." I usually never used such crude language but with Eric, sex bought out the vixen in me. I was close to begging now but I didn't care. He moved his lips back onto my core and blew a breath of cold air onto me. I gasped loudly at the cool sensation and gripped onto his hair. His tongue and fingers continued to fuck me hard until I was seeing an explosion of colors. "Fuck, Eric. God fucking yes!" I moved my hips faster against his mouth and he sucked harder, causing my insides to clench tightly. I bucked against him and a second orgasm suddenly ripped through me, making me scream out. As I was riding out my climax, his tongue left my clit and wandered back down towards my leg. Just as I was about to come down from my high, his fangs sunk deep into the veins of my thigh. He drank madly from me causing me to cum again and again. My wild screams echoed through the room into the soundless night. When he was done, my whole body sagged down back on the bed.

Eric licked his lips and gently kissed up my body till he was tracing my lips with his tongue. "I'm ready," I whispered to him. Eric looked up at me, his eyes were deep and full of meaning and soon I got lost in them. He was directly on top of me and offered me his neck. I placed my teeth on either side of his artery and bit down with as much strength as I could. Eric's rich blood instantly filled my mouth and I clung to him as I drank. He let out a rumble of pleasure and it spurred me on. I took several more gulps before the wound began to heal itself and forcefully bit at it again, repeating the whole process.

A hand slid tightly around my waist pulling me towards him and then I felt Eric's sharp fangs pierce into the flesh of one of my breasts. He sucked on the wound, pulling at my breast as he drank mouthfuls of my blood. "I have never tasted anything like you my dear Sookie. You are like honey and sugar." There was no pain and only pure pleasure from our act.

As his blood coursed through my veins, I could feel the magic connecting us. The sensation was powerful and extraordinary. I felt like I was drowning in his love. His feelings swirled and mixed with mine, filling me stronger than ever. His emotions invaded my own and surrounded me. The more he drank, the more elevated I became. I had never felt anything like this before, it was like having an out of body experience. Eric's blood lust combined with my growing arousal bought out something animistic in both us. It was practically consuming all of me and more.

The fervor our blood created sent our bodies into a trembling orgasm. "MINE, YOU ARE MINE SOOKIE!" Eric pulled away from my breast and his mouth began ravaging mine. I ran my tongue on the edge of his mouth and tasted my own blood. There was a hunger between us that I had never wanted to ravish so desperately before.

He pushed me down deeper into the mattress as he positioned himself over me. Without any warning, he plunged his gracious plenty into my core in one forceful stroke. I cried out loudly as he filled me to the brim, a few tears escaping from my eyes. He quickly licked them away and placed his forehead against mine. Our eyes stared at each other, "Look at me lover, I want you to watch me as I make you scream." I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and his hands pressed down on my hips to hold me in place. Once I was ready, he began moving inside of me. Each one of his strokes hitting a deeper spot in me. My nails gripped onto his back, digging into his skin. I screamed out but he didn't stop, he just pumped faster. I thought I was ready to break if he kept on going. He was relentless and too lost in our passion.

"Fuck Eric!...OH GOD YES, YES." I was so close to my release and I could feel my whole body burning with the intensity of it all. "Harder...yessss...just like that!" My fingers were laced into his hair, tugging at it with all my might to get him closer. I lifted my hips higher and he grabbed them up to meet his as he drove his cock into me, I met his every thrust with my own. The slight shift of our bodies allowed him to hit my g-spot, making my whole body convulse frantically. I kept grinding myself against him, needing to create more friction.

I violently shook as another orgasm hit me. I gripped onto his shoulders as I leaned into him. "OH MY GOD, ERIC." I screamed at the top of my lungs as Eric kept thrusting, I was seeing stars. He came with me a second after that, his seed spilling inside of me.

He collapsed next to me, both of us panting loudly and trying to calm our breathing even though Eric didn't require it. He pulled me into his embrace and I rested my head against his shoulders, my hands slowly stroking up and down on his chest. Having Eric's emotion running through my blood and in my mind left me feeling at peace. It seemed to have a healing power and for once in my life, I felt like every single missing piece I had in me was now complete. Right now the vibes of happiness, devotion and love enveloped me. I sighed, utterly at ease.

"I love you so much Eric," I whispered into his skin.

"Du är den viktigaste för mig. Mitt liv är för dig. Jag älskar dig."

That was the last coherent thing I heard from Eric's lips. I didn't know what it meant but the tone of his voice alone made me know it was something of affection. I slept with a smile that was permanently etched on my face in the arms of my beloved vampire.

* * *

Du är den viktigaste för mig. Mitt liv är för dig. Jag älskar dig = You are the most important thing to me. My life is for you. I love you

**My goal is to reach 200 reviews for this chapter, please help me obtain my magic number by pressing that little 'review' button below. Reviews are absolute love, I would really appreciate it if you would take the time and leave a little something for me. I always enjoy hearing from my readers who decide to share their thoughts. Every single one is treasured and put into consideration :)**


	14. Sky High Comfort

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: *squeals* I reached my goal of 200 reviews thanks to all you wonderful readers, it was such an amazing surprise. I decided that a bit of lemons were in order for this happy moment. Hope you enjoy this smutty chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 14: Sky High Comfort

**Sookie's POV**

My mind was all over the place as I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling hardly blinking at all. I couldn't have felt more restless and stressed. I thought back to the amazing night with Eric when we had finally completed our bonding. I knew that we had a lot to talk about once things settled down with Sophie Ann. It had been an exhilarating experience and it was something I would never ever forget.

I got out of bed and started thinking about all the things I had to get done before leaving for New Orleans. I dug through my closet and found a carry on bag to take with me. I didn't need too much for our short visit so I picked out a few matching outfits and underthings I could wear. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be attending anything fancy once I got there. I was done in a matter of minutes, thank goodness I wasn't going to be gone long. Just the thought of being so near the woman who wanted to seduce me in order to take me as her pet made me shudder.

There were also matters that needed to be taken cared of with the house. I still needed to rummage through the whole entire place and sort out the things I wanted to take to Eric's and the stuff I wanted to give away or throw out. Thinking about the house made me think about Gran. Would she be disappointed with me? I knew how much she loved this place and yet I was abandoning it. But no, she would be proud wouldn't she? I was finally growing up and taking charge of my life. I was positive that there was no way I could even think about selling the house, it held too many precious memories. Jason probably wouldn't want the responsibility of taking care of it though so I was going to have to figure out an alternative.

I picked up my phone and rang my brother. It was about time I updated him on some of the things that had been going on in my life. It's been weeks since we last spoke and it was ridiculous how he hasn't even bothered to pick up the phone to check up on me. Lord knew how much I loved Jason, but sometimes he could be so dense. It's like I didn't even exist anymore. He was always too focused on women.

"Hello?" A women's voice answered the phone. O_f course._

"Hi, could I speak to Jason please? Tell him this is his sister." I heard shuffling, some giggles and then finally my brother had decided to grace me with his time.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I rolled at my eyes at his complete nonchalant.

"I just wanted to let you know a few things, we haven't talked in a while. I broke up with Bill and now I'm moving to Shevenport with my boyfriend Eric. I'm gonna clean out most of the house, you can help yourself to whatever you want from what's in the basement." It was easier to be blunt with Jason, I wonder how he was going to handle the news. Knowing him, I probably lost him during the first sentence.

"Yeah sure, sounds great. Glad you're finally having some fun, sis. Look I gotta go, I'll call you later."

The line went dead and I scoffed. I have expected at least some sort of reaction, heck even some anger would have been nice. I guess that was as much as I was going to get out of him. At least he wasn't going to lecture me about what I was doing wrong with my life, it seemed everyone couldn't tell me enough about that. I sighed, today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Later on that evening...**

I was sitting outside on the porch swing reading one of my romance novels as I waited for Eric to arrive. Even though I wasn't a hundred percent sure what the bond would feel like between us on a daily basis, I swore I could feel him approaching to Bon Temps. Right on time, the sound of tires across gravel caught my attention. Looking up from my page, my two favorite vampires walked out of the red corvette. Pam and Eric were both grinning when they saw me, it was quite a funny sight to see. I jumped up, grabbing the bag I had packed and bounded down the stairs. Dropping the bag carelessly into the back of the car, I walked up to them. Pam gave me a quick peck on my cheek and winked, "Bonding with the master seems to be suiting you quite well my little telepath."

I stood on my tippy toes to wrap my arms securely around Eric's neck. I buried my face into it as I breathed in his masculinity. I missed him so much that it was almost unhealthy. I heard him chuckle and felt his lips brush against my hair.

"Ahem. If you two are going to keep this up, I think I might vomit."

_Oh that Pam. _Eric shot her a pissed look and I reluctantly let go of Eric. He opened the door of the corvette for me and we all got in. The ride to the airport was a quiet one, I could feel a bit of Eric's emotions and they were a tangled mess much like mine. I sat back against the seat of the corvette as I stared out the window, noticing how fast everything was passing by. Eric's thumb was gently stroking the top of my hand and even with that slightest touch, I felt safer already.

Eric drove into Shevenport and we ended up at a large airport, a small plane looked like it was waiting for us. I had no idea how he could have got his hands on a private jet in such short notice but then again, he was the Sheriff of Area 5. It was just better not to ask. Eric got out first, getting all the bags and suitcases that were bought and handed it over to what I could assume as one of Eric's assistants. I got out and Pam followed, I looked at her questionably.

"Eric didn't tell me you were coming along too Pam."

"Oh I'm not, Master says I have to miss all the fun and look over Fangtasia. I'm just here to see you two off." she rolled her eyes at me, "Someone needs to drive Eric's precious car back home." I just giggled at her comment and made my way next to Eric.

"Ready lover?" _Not really_,I thought. But it was now or never. He took my hand into his and we climbed the stairs leading into the jet. I turned back to give a quick wave to Pam, she gave me a small nod and got into the corvette to leave. I turned my attention back to the plane and let out a sigh. The interior of it was quite spacious, I didn't expect it to be so big on the inside. There was enough space to fit a quarter of the regulars at Fangtasia. The seats were large and cushioned. There was even a mini bar tucked away in the corner.

"Come let's take our seats, the sooner we get to the Queen's palace, the sooner we can get back on the plane." That sounded like the perfect plan.

_"Please fasten your seat belts, we are now preparing for takeoff."_

I took his hand in mine and squeezed as tightly as I could in a tightening grip, feeling no so good. He soothingly stroked my back with his free hand but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Would you like some wine to calm your nerves?" I was completely paralyzed right now so I made a small noise of agreement. He got up and dug through the mini fridge, pulling out a bottle. He poured me a full glass and handed it to me. I took a large gulp and it seemed to help a bit.

"There is no reason to be so distressed lover, I will keep you safe."

"I'm not distressed. I just hate flying, yes that's it. I'm fine" I flashed him my crazy Sookie smile. The nerves from flying and from thinking about my job with the queen was starting to take its toll.

"You know you can't lie to me Sookie, the bond tells me otherwise. It is quite strong between us and I am sure you can feel me as well. I am confident everything will work well as long as things go as planned."

Ugh, dumb bond. I wish Eric's confidence could convince me that easily. "If you are sure Eric, than I will trust you."

"There are just a few things we need to discuss before the flight is over. Sophie Ann does not value humans or respect them as I do with you, she can be very cruel at times. She will be expecting you to be an obedient pet when we arrive. That means that you will need to put up an act for her, it will be safer that way. I will teach you the things you need to learn."

"I understand Eric, I know that it would be dangerous for you if I didn't meet up to the queen's standards. What do you need me to do? I will learn and try my best." I hated the idea of having to submit to Eric in the eyes of other vampires but that was the way things worked in their world. I liked my independence and free will just fine. I was just grateful that this wasn't how I had to act on a daily basis. I was doing this for Eric, he was risking a lot for me already.

"There are a few things you need to do. You will need to speak only when spoken to or when I give you permission. You must also call me Master when other vampires are in the room. Sophie Ann will likely try to get you to slip up or insult you in some way, do not let her get to you. A mistake could be crucial. I know how much you hate this kind of supe politics but it is the way of our people. I do not want to have to risk your life anymore than I have to. To me we are equals but to the eyes of others, you could never be. Just be careful and we will be fine."

We sat for a few minutes in silence. The tension of the situation was brewing in the air and it made me uncomfortable. Eric could feel this and he rubbed his hand against my legs, the friction instantly causing my body to react with desire. Knowingly, Eric turned to smirk at me. "I know just the way to take your mind off of things lover. What do you think about joining the high mile club with me?" I blushed at his suggestion but the idea sounded pretty appealing right now. I was aching for his touch and technically we were alone.

"What if someone hears us?"

"Then we'll just have to be extra quiet don't we?"

He placed his hands on my hips and expertly maneuvered us around the seat so that I was straddling his legs from both sides. I placed kisses down his neck and snaked my hands under his shirt. He ripped it over his head and threw it on the floor. My mouth moved its way down to his chest and took one of his perfectly pebbled nipples into my mouth as I sucked slowly. "Oh yes, lover...bite a little," and I did just that.

I was thankful to be wearing a dress as Eric's hand dove underneath the hem of the skirt, gently tugging at my panties. He let out a groan as he felt how wet I was for him. He moved the fabric to the side and slid one long finger into my hot center, and then another. He brought them slowly in and out, teasing my clitoris. He increased the pace and the change of speed bought out another round of cries from me. My first orgasm rocked through me as my juices covered his fingers. He removed himself and tugged me closer to him. Eric muffled my groans with a heated kiss, our tongues battling for dominance.

I trailed my hands down his chest until my hands were rubbing the bulge in his pants. He lifted his hips a bit and I unzipped his pants. He was going commando and his gracious plenty sprang out of the confinements of his jeans. I took him into my hands as I stoked the silk like skin of his length a few times, eliciting a low growl from deep within his chest. He had his hands on my hips and I positioned myself above his rock hard cock. I slid down slowly onto his member, feeling the wonderful pressure of our bodies joining.

"Please, Sookie. Please…" he begged me in a strained voice.

He threw his head back shouting profanities as I filled the room with my own moans. Eric began directing my hips up and down along his cock. He pumped faster and faster. I leaned forward and the slight change in position bought me deeper into him. We were both so close, I could feel it building inside of us. "Cum with me Eric. OH GOD." I screamed out in pleasure as an orgasm shuddered through me. I rode him hard and fast. I couldn't resist and bit into his shoulder, his warm blood broke through the skin, and I greedily lapped it up. "You feel so good lover. MINE. You are only mine." I felt the slight sting of Eric's fangs on my neck. We both drank from each other deeply, causing another orgasm to violently rip through us.

I fell against Eric's chest, completely worn out. He trailed his fingers up and down my arm until my breathing began to slow down. Thank goodness there were no attendants working on the plane, we had certainly failed at our attempt at being silent. We were both still mostly clothed and the heat from our passion was beginning to make me sweat more. I could feel a slight soreness between my legs but it felt right and not at all painful. This was a position I had only tried once before and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be in control this way.

"That was incredible." he winked at me and lifted me up. "I'd like to officially welcome you to the club Ms. Stackhouse." I giggled as I adjusted my panties back into place and smoothed out my dress. Eric zipped up his pants and put on his discarded shirt. I was pretty sure right about now I looked like a women who had just been thoroughly fucked. He was right, my mind was off the Sophie Ann topic and I was ready to enjoy the rest of the flight in his arms.

_"Mr. Northman and company, please take your seats and brace yourselves. We are now landing at our destination, New Orleans. Thank you."_

Well shit.

* * *

That was pretty hot if I may say so myself. Lucky Sookie, I wish the viking would pay me a visit and comfort me. I hope it was pretty great for you too hehe. Reviews are loved, please leave me a little something if you have the time. You know how much I value them.


	15. Meeting Royalty

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited since the last chapter. Once again, you flatter me with your kindness and words.**

Also, I was wanted to answer two questions that were asked in last chapter's comments to make sure all confusions are cleared up.

1) How did Pam fit into the corvette if it's a 2-seater? – This was a stupid mistake on my part, I completely forgot that a corvette only holds two seats. So I've come up with a simple solution...Just imagine a very fangy Eric who is enjoying himself as he watches Sookie squirming uncomfortably in Pam's lap for the entire ride.

2) Why is Sookie calling Eric Master? – This is only temporary and an act for the queen so that she isn't suspicious of anything between them. Sookie doesn't usually have to call him Master. I know that in the books, Sookie doesn't have to do this and usually argues with this type of behavior but in my story I'm trying to make her more 'reasonable' and understanding when it comes to the politics. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, it is a one time thing and I promise that Sookie isn't turning into some sort of pet for Eric nor is she becoming less independent.

* * *

Chapter 15: Meeting Royalty

**Sookie's POV**

I closed my eyes shut squeezing Eric's hand in mine as I felt the plane land. When the plane finally descended, I opened my eyes one by one inhaling a few deep breaths. I got up with Eric to leave, not letting my grip on his hand go. It looked like our bags were already taken cared of. When we got outside, there was a car and driver waiting for our presence, no doubt sent by the queen to keep an eye on us. I abruptly let go of him, I didn't want him to report back to her with any kind of news that she might not be happy with. I stood where I was as Eric went to talk to the driver, they spoke in low tones and I couldn't hear a word they were saying. Guessing from the serious looks on their faces, this was strictly business. I noticed that the brain pattern coming from our chauffeur were in blurred sound waves and immediately knew he was some sort of were.

Eric came back and led me into the car, we didn't speak a word between us. I could feel his emotions in a snarl, he was tense and exasperated. I wanted to offer him some sort of comfort, so I decided to try something with the bond. I didn't know if it would work but I had felt Eric do it once before. I built up all the love I could manage and pushed the feelings through the bond towards Eric. He must have felt something because he tensed up for just a second and the side of his mouth twitched up slightly in a smile. He was now radiating pride and affection through the bond. It made me blush a bit. I could see the were looking at me through the front mirror, trying to figure me out.

It didn't take too long for us to get to the palace. The car stopped and Eric motioned for me to get out. I stepped out and took in the full view in front of me. The outside of the Sophie Ann's kingdom was in fact something like a modern castle, it was huge and extravagant. I had no idea how such a place could fit almost unnoticed in a place like New Orleans. With Eric's hand on my back, he hurriedly pushed me towards the entrance. I guess this wasn't exactly the time to as for a grand tour.

The were lead us through the large entrance into what looked like a lobby in the mansion. "Go through those doors," he pointed towards the huge golden etched double doors, "the queen will be with you shortly. " Eric gave him a barely there nod and we strode through the door into the throne room. There was no one else in there except for us and this made me a bit edgy. I took a long look around the room, observing my surroundings and gasped audibly as I took in what was there. It was huge and looked like what I would have expected to be an exact replica of a classic Roman or Greek accented home. The walls were lined with beautiful designs and there was art decorating the spacious area. There was even a few plants and trees on the corners, making everything feel natural. In the middle of the whole room was a large pool of water for swimming. It was the perfect combination of modern and ancient enhancements, it was the most classy place I have ever set eyes on.

Just then, I felt about five voids enter the room. Their footsteps were of course incoherent as they moved at vampire speeds. I turned to see an elegant women walking towards Eric and I. She was being followed by four other vampires and a few more were guards. The guards stepped away from her and took their positions, making sure that the room was well secured. They looked ready to attack if anything were to happen. Her presence alone exerted power and respect from everyone. This must be Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She looked too young to be queen but was probably a couple of centuries old. Her curly auburn hair framed her pale face and she was just stunning. She wasn't very tall but she stood with perfect posture, head held high. There was something unsettling about her though, she gave off a creepy vibe. I was sure that everyone in the room could hear the thundering of my heart, I was terrified even though nothing had happened yet.

"Ah, Northman. You have finally decided grace our presence with the telepath."

He gave a slight bow and I followed suit with a little curtsey of my own. "Your majesty. I apologize for the delay, I hope that you can forgive us."

"Yes, yes. Just don't let it happen again Northman. I don't take kindly to tardiness." She turned to me and gave me a chilling smile, sending goose bumps up my arms. "You must be the famed Ms. Stackhouse that everyone seems to want a piece of."

I looked over to Eric, seeking permission to speak. I didn't want to take any chances and wanted to make sure that I was putting up this act perfectly. He gave me a slight nod. "Yes. Please call me Sookie, all my friends know me as such. It is a honor to finally meet you, your majesty."

She clapped her hands in a childlike manner, "Sookie it is then. How delightful, you are almost as appealing as my Hadley. I'm afraid you won't be able to see her though, I'm keeping her quite busy. She loves it here, perhaps you will too. I'm sure my Hadley would love a companion to keep her company during the daytime."

I wanted to tell the stupid queen to stick it where the sun don't shine but I was pretty sure she'd drain me for that. Instead I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from saying anything I might not mean to out loud. Poor Hadley, I had no idea how she could stand her. Her ego was larger than Eric's and that was saying something.

"I am sure Ms. Stackhouse finds the accommodations I have set up for her in Shreveport to her liking. Thank you for the offer though your majesty."

Sophie Ann turned her attention back to me, looking quite weary and studied me for a few moments. I felt awkward having her stare at me for so long. "You smell of sex and Eric. I guess you're another human who has fallen for the viking's charms. It's a shame really, I am quite impressive when it comes to pleasuring women. Tell me, how is Mr. Northman? I've always been quite curious as to how true the praises are for his legendary skills in bed." Her bluntness and offer caused me to redden all over. I was pretty sure I looked like a ripe tomato right now.

I had no idea how to answer her question, was I supposed to tell her the truth? Lucky for me, Eric swooped in to save me from any further embarrassment. "What is it you require my telepath for, your majesty?"

She frowned at him unhappily, "Tsk, Tsk. Always to the point, Sheriff. You never let me have any fun." She looked down to examine her nails, her voice bored. "The reason I require her services is to make sure some of the new humans I have chosen to hire are trustworthy. You can never be sure what kind of traitors could be lurking around. Her task is a simple one, all she needs to do is use that telepath thing of hers to observe the humans during the daytime and interrogate a select few of them once I awake. I will be there to watch her performance to make sure she does everything to my satisfactory."

"That sounds fine, she will do as she is told." He turned to me, "Sookie, you will do as the queen has ordered. You will be punished severely if you disobey, understood? There will be penalties if either of us find that you are doing poorly."

His voice was cold and emotionless, this was the Eric that everyone feared. I didn't dare look either of them in the eye, I moved my gaze down toward the ground. "Yes Master, I understand." Sophie Ann seemed to suffice with my answer.

"She seems to heel quite well Eric. I am pleased you have learned to control your human. I've heard quite a few rumors that you've gone soft and allow your pet to do as she pleases. I see now that it is not the case, well done."

"I am glad she is to your liking, the rumors you have heard are obviously from the wrong sources" Luckily Sophie-Anne didn't question Eric or me further about that matter. Thanks goodness we dodged that bullet.

With a flick of her hands, the grand door opened and a few humans walked into the room. They were dressed in beach attire, the women with skimpy bikinis and the men shirtless with their tight shorts. It looked like a scene straight out of a movie. She motioned for an attractive brunette to come to us. The brunette's eyes went straight to Eric and she didn't even bother to hide her leer. Her thoughts were already filled with disturbing images of her and my vampire in sexual positions."You are looking quite pale Eric. She is one of my favorites. Why don't you try her? I am sure she can take care of that hunger of yours as well as your other needs."

Hearing the words from her mouth, I immediately tensed up. _no, no, no. _just the idea of watching Eric drink from another made me sick. I hated the queen even more right now! Eric sent me reassurance through the bond but I was too busy boiling in my own anger to notice. I was so close to opening my mouth and giving Sophie Anne a piece of my mind.

"Thank you for the offer Sophie Ann but I am afraid I am going to have to decline. I would rather enjoy a meal with Ms. Stackhouse here."

"Whatever, your loss. Fine, then I command you to allow me to have taste of your telepath, I want to know if she is as luscious as they have said she is. As she is an asset to you and you are my asset, I see this as agreeable, don't you?"

"No." Eric's voice was calm and simple but I could hear the underlying venom.

This was definitely not the answer she was hoping for because she abruptly lowered her fangs. Her face had turned from one of hospitality to one of malice and complete fury. The anger I had felt quickly turned into pure fear, I could feel myself beginning to shake. If what she was saying was true and Eric had no way to stop her, I was doomed. "First I offer you one of my own to you and you refuse? Now you dare defy my order Northman? You better explain yourself before I see that you are punished."

"It would not be my wish to violate the oath of our law, my queen. You see, Ms. Stackhouse has already bonded herself to me. We have exchanged our blood three times and it is now permanent. She is mine and mine only. If you touch her, I would have no choice but to act accordingly." Eric's voice was smug and for once I was glad he had so much faith in himself.

Sophie Ann screeched loudly, "WHAT? When were you going to tell me this?"

"I was planning on discussing this privately with you later but it seems that the cat is out of the bag." Sophie Ann glared at me but didn't say anything. I don't think I have ever felt so appreciative of vampire laws and politics.

She began pacing back and forth, the outrage clear to everyone. "Leave. I no longer require your presence right now. Take your human to your room and stay there. Do not disturb me."

"Of course your majesty." Eric gave her a bow and I half curtsied before Eric was dragging me towards the door.

She gestured for one of her vampires and he was at her side in a blink of an eye. Eric was no longer paying any attention, he just wanted to get us both out. As I walked pass the guards, their eyes were intently at mine. Some of them even had their lowered their fangs, sneering at me. I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking. Eric bitterly growled at them as I looked away from them in disgust.

The second I was out that door, I took a deep breath to steady myself. I had made it out alive and without a fight. Eric gave me an encouraging smile as we walked farther away from the queen's company towards our accommodations. Without warning, there was a deafening crash from her chamber and a hysteric shriek ...

"BRING ME COMPTON NOW!"

* * *

**Uh oh, Billy boy is in trouble. The queen is about to throw one of her famous tantrums...whatever will she do to him? Send reviews my way and I promise to make Bill suffer for his many fuck ups. I'd love to hear your suggestions as to how I should handle Mr. Compton. I will try to add bits and pieces of your ideas I receive into the next chapter so that everyone can enjoy the beginning of Bill's demise equally ;D**

Also, if you have any questions regarding this new chapter, feel free to leave a comment asking me. I am always at your service in case something I wrote is confusing/doesn't make sense. I will do my best to explain things.


	16. Banishment

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. You made my day! I'm hope a lot of you are excited to read this chapter because I sure am excited to be sharing it. Bill is finally getting a bit of what he deserves. Caution to readers, there is violence in the chapter. Enjoy ;)

Remember, please read & review...I am very much addicted to receiving them.

* * *

Chapter 16: Banishment

**Bill's POV**

Someone was loudly banging on my door and I chose to annoy it, hoping that they would go away eventually. I let out an annoyed groan when they continued making the obnoxious noises. I didn't want to be bothered right now, I had better things to do than to talk to another pathetic human, were or vampire. The queen had promised me that no one would be allowed to disturb me as I worked on my database. She had given me this new task to complete and I was not going to fail her again. If I did, it would no doubt lead to my demise this time. I close my laptop and got up to get it. Opening the door, I am face to face with one of Sophie Ann's Weres.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you tell that I'm busy?"

"Queen Sophie Ann requires your presence immediately, it is a direct order."

Fucking Sophie Ann, I ask her for one day in peace to do my job and of course she has to come bother me. I sneered at the stupid creature in front of me, "If it's so important, tell her to get me herself. I'm working on something crucial for her, she'll understand."

I turned around, shutting the door in his face. Maybe he'll go away now. I sat back down and went back to the database. Sure enough, there was no banging on the door now. _Finally. _The database was going to be a huge success, it is the most brilliant idea I have ever had. There is no doubt Sophie Ann is going to reward me with Sookie once she sees the progress I have made with it in just a matter of days. With this new technology, she will be feared with the all the knowledge she will have her hands on.

I have heard a few rumors going around the palace that Northman and Sookie will be paying the queen a visit today. If all things go well, she'll be mine soon enough.

I am completely absorbed in my work that I had not heard the vampires that entered my room. _Big mistake. _I was suddenly being grabbed at by two powerful vampires, one on each arm. I struggle against them trying to loosen their grip. I look around the room to notice that they were not the only ones here, a group of weres surrounded me as well. I had seen all of them in Sophie Ann's court before...what the hell?

"Do you know who I am? Let go of me this instant. The queen will have all your heads for this," I spat at them. They didn't say anything in response, they all had a straight face except for a few weres. They were snickering. I couldn't believe this, I was being belittled by the likes of these pathetic animals. They took me out of my room, practically dragging me along the floor and led me into the throne room. They threw me on the floor harshly at Sophie Ann's feet.

Suddenly I didn't feel so confident anymore. "Your majesty, what is the meaning of this?"

Her face distorted into a twisted smile, her fangs out. "Bill, Bill, Bill. When were you going to tell me all about your little lies to your dear queen? Did you think I would not find out?"

_Shit. _"I don't know what you are talking about your majesty. I have never lied to you before." Before I could blink, my face came in contact with Sophie Ann's fist. It was such a hard blow that my head snapped back, blood pouring from my shattered nose.

"Do not play games with me Compton. I will give you two choices, confess what you have done or let me torture it out of you. Either way I will have my fun. Take your pick."

I was stuck, there was no way I could lie myself out of this one. Perhaps the truth will lessen her punishment on me, I had to try. She needed me for the database, she could not end me even if she wanted to. No one else knew how to work it, I was its creator. I smiled to myself, I was safe. I will have to get Sookie back another way, my life was of more value right now.

"I will tell you everything my queen. I had spent months trying to procure the human for you but I found myself falling for her. I must admit that I fell in love with the telepath Sookie Stackhouse and I still am. She found out about the reasons for my interest in her and has cut all ties with me. If I had not been so careless with the files I had on her, she would have still been mine. She has now gone to Eric Northman for protection willingly. She seems to have developed some sort of feelings for him and I was not able to stop that from happening. I should not have lied to you but at the time, I thought it was a good idea. I promise you that I will retrieve her for you, she still loves me. I will not disappoint you again, just give me permission and I will have her in your control soon enough."

Her cruel laugh echoed around the room full of supes as they watched expectantly. "I will let you do no such thing. The Northman and telepath have already bonded to each other. Do you know what that means Compton? She is no longer touchable, she belongs to only one now. You have failed me in the ultimate way and that will not go without retribution."

Bonded? I had no expected this at all, it was the last thing I would have ever thought of Eric Northman doing. He wasn't the kind to attach himself to anyone, let alone a human. I knew that I had no chance of escaping what is to come now. The queen was unforgiving when it came to getting what she wanted. All I could hope for now was surviving whatever she had planned for me.

"I accept my fate."

"My word is law. You will have your fangs removed and I hereby exile you from my state. You will continue the work on your database. I want it handed over to me immediately when it is complete and then I want you far away from my territory. Your face is never to be seen here anymore, if one of my people catch you, I will end you. Make my mistakes Compton, you are replaceable. I do not want you anywhere near my telepath, do you understand?"

When a vampire got their fangs removed, it is the most degrading thing that can happen to one of us. It took several weeks to a few months for them to grow back. Feeding was close to impossible without fangs. This was a humiliation I did not wish to endure again but it was far better than meeting my final death. I had no chose but to comply.

"Yes your majesty"

"Good." She waved her hand towards the guards that surrounded me and looked away with a bored expression on her face.

I was suddenly being held down by 3 large weres down to my knees. I tried not to struggle but it was instinct for me to do so. I flailed around as their hold on me tightened. A blur of vampires began punching and striking me at all directions. There was a loud crunch and than another. The agonizing pain coming from my nose only meant one thing, it had been broken. Someone hit me right in the gut, causing me to spit out blood. I didn't know how much more I could take, they kept coming at me without any sign of lessening their blows. My body grew limp as I sagged down to the floor. The weres dropped their hold on me as I fell hard onto the carpet. _They were finally done. _But I was wrong. The weres began kicking me with impossible force as I laid there, tossing around like a sandbag. I groaned at the pain and desperately tried to keep my eyes open. I could hear more crunches of bones and I knew that they had smashed several of my ribs.

"**Enough" **

The kicking halted and I was able to regain some of my composure though my eyesight was now blurred. There was a harsh yank of my hair and I was now eye level with the queen. She smirked at me evilly and gave me a wink. Before I could react, my head was sharply bashed into the side of Sophie Ann's throne with utmost force. Blood splattered everywhere and I could taste it all over my mouth.

"Tsk Tsk, you're really causing quite a mess for me Compton. No more stalling, let's get to the fun part shall we?"

She put on a pair of white gloves, making sure covered her own skin completely. One of the vampires handed the queen a small chest. She swiftly took out its content and dropped the metal box on the floor. The whole room went silent as they observed the weapon of choice. She held the gleaming object out in front of me, flaunting it boastfully.

I stared at the clasps and memories of pain and torture shifted through my head."No, no. Please I beg of you, not that. Anything but that." My voice was pathetic and lowly even to my ears but I didn't care. I curled myself at her feet like a little lapdog as I bowed my head deeply to her, "I am at your mercy your majesty, anything but this."

She kicked me out of her way, sending me flying back a few feet. I groaned as I rolled to my side, clutching onto my frail body. Rising from her chair, she walked over to me and leaned down so that she was directly next to my ear. Her tone was barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear."Next time you will watch yourself before you try something like this with me again William. Now open up for me."

"Do as I say Compton." I shook my head a few times, still protesting weakly. The queen lost her patience with me finally and she grabbed hold of my jaw, yanking my mouth open. My fangs descended unwillingly with a click. She took the silver clamp and fastened it onto my fangs, making sure that they were completely intact. I flinched as I came in contact with the silver. It hurt painfully as I could hear the sizzling while it started to burn slowly through my gums. She pressed the clamp shut and I screamed out in agony as I felt the pressure of the silver on my teeth. It was over in a matter of seconds but I could still taste the rawness of my mouth. Where my fangs used to be were now two empty holes. It felt strange and shameful.

She held out my pair of fangs and inspected them. "These will make a nice pair of earrings, maybe a necklace. Oh the possibilities." I let out a defeated growl in protest and the stupid bitch giggled. "Now now, Bill. Don't be such a spoil sport." She got up and started walking out the door, leaving me dumped on the floor. Looking back, she announced over her shoulders, "Do what you wish with him but make sure he comes out of it alive. I want him shackled in one of the silver coffins for 24 hours. Do not allow him to feed and keep a close eye on him, I don't want him out of your sight. Tomorrow night, escort him out of my premises and make sure he stays out. " She walked out of the room without a backwards glance at me.

I looked around helplessly as I watched the eyes of eight bloodthirsty vampires and weres all turn to me as the queen disappeared. I backed myself to a corner of the room, hoping that by some chance they'd leave me alone. That was just wishful thinking. They came at me in pairs, pulling me at violent vehemence. My agonizing screams were echoed with roars of mocking laughter. My flesh and skin were being ripped from my body. It felt like they were skinning me alive. I was burning everywhere. The faster they came at me, the faster I began to feel nothing. Every part of me was paralyzed and numb from the shock. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like right at that moment.

I had fucked up bad. Every bit of the puzzle that I had put together for a victory had gone down the drain. I thought I had won the fight with Sophie Ann but my miscalculations seemed to have cost me everything, including my last piece of dignity. I had been stripped away to nothing all over again. I had gained nothing after all my efforts. Eric Northman had won the battle.

Never in my existence had I ever feared death as much as I did right now. I could feel it inching closer, taking away the last of my will. I was slowly losing consciousness, my eyes drooping effortlessly. The thought of closing my eyes bought on an episode of panic from me. This was a battle I could not lose with myself. If I allowed myself to fall into the darkness, I might not ever find myself again. I will win the war, no matter what it takes.

I fought hard against the vampires who picked me up with the very last bit of strength I could produce but only to be beat down once again. I was too limp and powerless to stay awake. I let them do what they wanted to me. Every fractured bone in my body ached and refused to heal. They bought me into a silent dungeon. This was where they held all the past failures and now I was one of them. Soon the pull of sleep took me and the last thing I could remember coherently was the stinging pain of silver being wrapped around every inch of me.

* * *

I'm not sure if I am happy with this chapter, I'm not very good at writing action and gory scenes.

Please review and let me know what you think. Critiques are very much appreciated. I hope you're satisfied with what I decided to do with Bill for right now and to those who aren't, I promise there will be another chance...soon. Dun Dun Dun

**I have also heard recently that there has been a few problems with the site and that alerts/updates are having trouble being updated. I just wanted all my readers to know that I am updating this story every other day. The posting schedule for the rest of the week is: Wednesday, Friday and Sunday.**

**See you all next update! :)**


	17. Listening In

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, I'm so relieved that I didn't disappoint with Bill.

* * *

Chapter 17: Listening In

**Sookie's POV**

I awoke to an unfamiliar dark room completely confused and disoriented. Blinking a few times, I tried to remember where the heck I was until last night came rushing back to me. I realized I was still in the queen's establishment. _Crap._ I had no idea what time it was, everything was light tight in here. If I failed the queen and didn't do what I was assigned for this morning, I was going to be a big trouble.

I take a glance to the right of me and notice that my viking is spread out on the bed. His hair was disheveled and his arms were outreached to both sides. The covers were mostly pushed aside, his bare chest and legs displayed in all of its naked glory. Lust shot through me just watching him sleep, he was just too perfect to pass up. I straddled his sleeping form and kissed my way down his body. My hands roamed his hard muscles, tracing each indentation on his chest. I felt a bit weird taking advantage of him when he was dead to the world but I was hoping that I would be able to stir his restless slumber by pleasuring him.

I took his limp gracious plenty into my hand and gave it a few smooth strokes. Instantly, his member grew tall and hard. I leaned my mouth down, placing kisses all over the soft skin of his penis before taking him in my mouth. I grazed my teeth along the silk like skin. I sucked him gently at first, taking my time to really appreciate that part of him. He swelled even larger as I worked him. I alternated between kissing and fondling. The tip of his cock was already overflowing with cum, I pulled back licking it off.

He began responding in his sleep, his hips raising slightly to meet my mouth. I moaned as I took him deeper into me, feeling him at the very back on my throat. My head bobbed up and down in rhythm with his cock. Feeling him pulse, I sucked harder. A low growl escaped from Eric's lips though his eyes were still closed shut. A stream of his fluids exploded into my mouth, I took it all in making sure that I got every last drop. He tasted amazing and I couldn't get enough of him.

Releasing him, his whole body fell stiffly back onto the bed. He was once again completely lifeless. There was now a slight smirk that seemed to ghost the edges of his mouth. I licked my lips, feeling like the cat who just ate the canary. A blush spread across my cheeks as I realized what I had just done. It had felt sinful but at the same time satisfying.

"Night, Eric" I whispered and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek, chuckling to myself at the job well done. I swung my legs off the bed as my human needs screamed at me for attention.

I got up, noticing that I was completely naked as well and grabbed Eric's discarded shirt from last night, putting it on. I found my way to the bathroom and flicked the light switch. The change of brightness blinded me for a few seconds as I stumbled in. If I thought Sophie Ann couldn't go anymore overboard with her choice of decoration, I was clearly wrong. I had never seen such an extravagant bathroom before. It was the size of a whole entire room. At the very far end was a large shower. There was even a matching sink and toilet.

I got in and took a quick shower, not feeling comfortable enough in this strange place to spend more than a few minutes washing. I wrapped myself in one of the towels that had been left on the side and walked over to the sink. I was glad that most of my humans supplies were provided for me, grabbing the toothbrush and rinsing my mouth. Once I was done, I set back out to find my travel bag.

I found a dim lamp on the nightstand that was next to the bed and turned it on. Searching around the room, I find my bag sitting at the corner along with Eric's stuff. I unzipped it and searched the comfiest thing I could find. I was not in the mood to play dress up. I decided on a simple shirt and jeans, quickly throwing it on.

My stomach growled loudly, I was starving and I needed food fast. I hadn't eaten since getting on the plane and that was over twelve hours go. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to leave the room, I didn't want to fall for a trap if there was one. Being alone without Eric to protect me during the daytime was a scary thought. Usually I was fine on my own and enjoyed these moments to think but I was skeptical about doing that here.

_Knock, Knock_

The knocking caught me off guard and I stood up to get it. I opened the door to find a petite looking women standing outside. "Good morning, Ms. Stackhouse. I was told to escort you to the kitchen when you awake. Everyone else is already there right now."

She looked and sounded believable enough so I smiled at her and nodded. Double checking her mind, I was glad that she wasn't anyone who wanted to harm Eric or me for that matter. I could never be too careful. "Oh, that sounds great, I am starving. Please call me Sookie. What's your name?" I closed the door behind me as I walked beside the girl.

"Oh...uhhh...I'm Sarah." she blushed and stammered at my openness. I guess she wasn't used to holding conversations with the guests too often.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. Thanks for coming to get me. Do you mind me asking what time it is? There doesn't seem to be a clock anywhere in my room."

She seem to ease into my cheerful mood, "It's past noon, Sookie."

As we made our way downstairs, I found myself enjoying Sarah's company. We made small talk, giggling about various little things. She was nice and not someone I expected to be working here for the queen but I guess everyone had their reasons. She was genuinely happy to be here and I found her refreshing from the usual fangbangers that I was forced to speak to. Her thoughts didn't once judge me and I was glad to meet someone who didn't jump to conclusions.

We arrived at the hall, humans and supes alike were scattered everywhere and they were all busy eating breakfast.

"I've got to go take care of other business now, will you be alright here by yourself?"

My mind was screaming for me to beg her to stay but I didn't want to cause her any troubles, I just turned to her and gave her a small smile, "I'll be fine. Thanks so much for your help, Sarah."

"It was nice to meet you Sookie, have a good day! If you need anything, feel free to find me anytime."

Everyone's head turned to me once Sarah left the room and I flushed at becoming the center of attention. I could feel their eyes burning a hole into the back of my head as I looked away hastily. I grabbed a plate from the table and filled it up with eggs, bacon and toast. I settled down on one of the empty counters, minding my own business. I was probably the only one stuffing my face right now, I liked my natural curves and I knew Eric wouldn't appreciate it if I lost them. I spent the next few minutes completely ignoring the people around me, blocking off all thoughts as I made it my main purpose to fill my stomach until I couldn't stuff anything else down.

Not wasting anymore time, I picked up my plate and dropped it off into the large container that seemed to be left for dirty dishes. Following in the footsteps of all the others, I found myself stepping into the large human quarters. The room was quite beautiful, something that fit nicely with the queen's tastes. It looked like a fancy library to me. There were bookshelves lined along the walls and small tables and couches set around. Everyone was absorbed in their own conversations and I took that as my cue to start doing the job I had been forced here for. I opened my mind and was bombarded with messy thoughts. I mentally groaned knowing that I would be getting a horrible headache soon. Grabbing a novel from the small selection on the bookshelf next to me, I sat down comfortably on a spare armchair and tried to focus on the words in front of me. I might have looked like I was busy reading the pages but really I was busy reading the minds in front of me.

_Wonder who the new girl is, she's not that pretty. Wonder what she's doing here..._

_Only a few more hours till the vamps wake, I hope one of them chooses me today._

_Ugh gross, I broke another nail. _

_Whoa, that blonde over there got nice tits. Maybe she's into humans_

_Hmmm...the pink dress or the blue one for tonight?_

Their thoughts were filled with mindless babble and after a few hours of drifting from one person to another, I got restless from listening. Nothing important had come up, everyone was much more concerned about wanting sex with a vampire than planning something life threatening against the supes. I got up, placing the book back in its place and started heading to the door when some hazy thoughts hit me. I tried not to look too suspicious as I concentrated on pinpointing the Were that had caught my attention. _Gotcha! _Though it was awfully draining to figure out his fuzzy thoughts, I was able to pick up a few words and images. I gasped at what I saw and rushed out the door hoping that no one had noticed me.

I immediately made my way back upstairs to Eric. The headache I had been expecting decided to appear right at that moment. I opened the door to our suite and shut it tightly, letting out a breath of relief. I went over to the bed and found that Eric was safe and sound.

I had an awful feeling in my stomach and I felt like I was holding back vomit that threatened to rise. The images I had been able to catch from the Were made me sick to the stomach. They had been so graphic and clear, I felt like I had been there too. Bill was bloody and broken. Beat and torn all over. It was too much for me to handle and a few tears fell. I didn't feel sorry for him, the queen gave him what he deserved. I wanted him to learn his lesson once and for all. I was sick of him showing up out of nowhere. Yet, it was so hard to see him like that. _Does it make me a bad Christian to be grateful to Sophie Ann for what she has done? Does it make me evil that I wanted him to feel more?_

I couldn't think about it anymore, my emotions were on overload. I stripped off my clothes and curled up beside Eric, tucking my head under his arms trying to forget the pending pain coming from my pounding head. Soon I found myself drifting off to dreamland, where everything was safe and sound...

* * *

**So what do you think? Read & review...I would love to get up to at least 275 reviews before I post the next chapter on Friday. Please make my day and leave something for me to smile to. Thank you lovely readers! Much love -Angie  
**


	18. Queen's Bidding

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: It's finally a new month, Happy 1st of April...hope everyone is enjoy their April Fools. I just wanted to take the time to thank every single one of my readers, both those who have FF accounts and those who don't. During the month of March I was able to achieve over 30k hits and 9k visitors. I am in awe at those amazing numbers. I am in debt to all you guys, without your interest and kindness I would not be so motivated with writing. Love you all so much, XOXO.

* * *

Chapter 18: Queen's Bidding

**Eric's POV**

I laid in bed with my eyes shut hoping that yesterday's events had been some dream that I magically had but of course that was too good to be true. The extravagant room Sophie Ann has placed us in smelt like my lover and I inhaled deeply, savoring it. I forced myself to open my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling. Something soft was tucked under my arm and looking down, I found a very naked sleeping Sookie wrapped around me. I smiled at the angelic sight in front of me as I ran my hand through her blonde hair. She began to stir but doesn't wake. I decide to use a different tactic, already in the mood for my daily dose of Sookie.

I twisted out of her embrace and hovered over her delicious body. I began to suck on the skin on her collarbone down to her breasts. She awarded with little moans as she began stirring under me. I was met with large cerulean eyes hooded with lust. I took this as an approval and continued. I nuzzled my face into the valley between her warm breasts. She giggled at the touch and I lifted my head up, kissing each of her perk nipples. Moving forward, I used my tongue and licked my way down to her stomach. I peppered open mouth kisses around her belly button.

As I kept progressing downwards, I was met with the curly blonde hairs at the joining of her legs. She unhesitatingly opened herself wider for me as I settled my lips between her thighs. Her glistening pussy is already glistening with her juices. The smell of her assaulted me and my craving for her increases. I took a tentative lick causing Sookie to cry out. My mouth latched onto her clit and sucked forcefully. She raised her hips higher as I plunged two fingers inside, pumping her. Her screams were so loud, I knew that vampires from the rest of the building could hear her. This made me want her to yell louder and I inserted another finger into her. Her orgasm was almost immediate when I did this, her back arching off the bed.

"Fuck Eric, YES YES YESSS." I continued to drink the fluids from her body as she rode my finger roughly. I didn't want her shouts to end yet and bit into the side of her thigh, swallowing large gulps of her nectar-like blood. This bought forth another screaming orgasm, her body shuddering. I licked at the wounds, closing them with my saliva and rolled off of her. Sookie's breathing and heartbeats were wild and erratic.

There was a knock at the door and at vampire speed, I tossed the covers over Sookie to make sure whoever was at the door did not get a glimpse at what belonged to only me. I put on a pair of pants and went to the door. A were was waiting outside for me, "Her majesty wants you and the telepath to be ready in twenty minutes." I nodded at him and shut the door.

Sookie was wide awake now and getting up from the bed, "Ugh, Eric...I can't feel my legs."

"Hmm, Good evening to you too lover." I laughed, pressing my lips against her forehead. "Did you really expect me to let you off that easily with that little episode this morning?" She blushed at being caught red handed. I had felt every single second of Sookie's adventurous exploration of my body this morning. I had been inching to extract my revenge on my minx and it seemed I had accomplished my mission quite successfully. I just chuckled to myself and headed towards the bathroom. "I will go take a shower, you should get dressed. The queen's people will be here soon to fetch us."

I got in the shower and got out a couple of minutes after. I wasn't in much of a mood to enjoy it, especially since Sookie would not be joining me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed out back into the room. Standing in front of me was my fantasy come true. Sookie was wearing a white blouse that displayed her breasts wonderfully even though she wasn't revealing much and a black pencil skirt just above her knees. My cock began to ache at the sight of her, playing over in my head a thousand different things I wanted to do to her in that secretary outfit.

"You look beautiful." Sookie blushed my favorite shade of red as she noticed my hard on for her peaking through from the towel. I smirked at her and dropped the fabric that was wrapped around me and went through the suitcase I had Pam pack for me. Picking out a more professional look, I pulled out a gray button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. As I turned around, I caught my lover staring at what she had told me several times already her favorite asset.

I clenched my muscles on that body part, making sure she got a good look. "Like what you see?" Her skin flushed once again and shook her head innocently. "I call bullshit, lover" I quickly put on the clothes I had in my hands. Sookie's eyes went wide as she took me in, I definitely needed to wear suits around her more often. "Come along, we need to get going. We mustn't keep the queen waiting." _Though I would love to._

We made our way to Sophie Ann's throne room and it was already full of half a dozen or so humans. I lead Sookie towards the queen and I bowed when she turned her attention to me, "Evening your majesty. I hope we have not been keeping you waiting long?"

"Sheriff. Ms. Stackhouse. It is nice of you to finally join us, I would have thought my wishes were more important than a quick fuck." I wanted to wipe that grin off her face but instead balled my hand into a fist, controlling myself. "...But no matter, you are here now. There are three humans I need the telepath to read for me. Come along, I will take you to a more secure and quiet room."

Sophie Ann led us to an empty small room, containing only a chair and table. I gave Sookie's hand a reassuring squeeze and went to stand at the corner of the room to keep watch.

She motioned for Sookie to sit, "Just confirm to me each intention of the humans that are bought in and make sure that they are fit for the job that they are being hired for." My lover nodded but I could feel that she wanted to say something to the queen. I sent encouragement through the bond and hoped that it would be enough for her to speak her mind. I had a pretty good idea already of what she was about to say.

"You majesty, please excuse me if this comes out as rude but I would like to request something of you if I am to read your humans regularly. Will you consider handing over the humans who are found guilty to the authorities? I do not feel comfortable having someone's life and death on my hands. I would really much appreciate if you would regard this."

"You are in no position to demand anything from me, human." She snarled at my lover and I wanted to rip her into pieces when I saw Sookie shrink back in fear. I decided to speak up, hoping my word would be able to convince the stubborn queen. "Your majesty, I think perhaps it is a good idea. Humans are very emotional. If you grant her this simple wish, she will be much more compliant when she is needed."

"I am not pleased that you human is speaking out of turn but fine, I will allow this. The easier it is to handle her, the easier it will be for me to get what I want. I will give the guilty over to the human authorities but I get to keep the ones that violate the worst of our laws."

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Sophie Ann gestured for the first human to be bought in. Walking in was a middle aged business man wearing a black suit. His seriousness was making me nervous. My palms were sweaty and my heart was hammering through my chest, I was feeling dangerously faint. He took a seat and I gave him my crazy Sookie smile, hoping he could not tell the difference between genuine and fake.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I reached out my hand to shake his, the minute we touched his thoughts were open for me to read. "What is your name?"

"Peter"

"I'm just here to conduct an additional interview for the position that you have applied for. I just need to know why you think you deserve this job and your qualifications."

"I think I deserve this job because I am highly educated and I know what I am doing. The position requires planning and knowledge, both which I have. I am certain that I can keep up with whatever is needed to be done. I also have experience working with the supernatural."

_I hope I get this job. My family needs the money or we'll lose the house..._

After a few more questions, I dug through his thoughts and found that all the information he just told me was the truth. I also felt sorry for him and his family, they really did need it. He was very straight forward and his internal thoughts matched his spoken words. I nodded to him, "Thank you for your time. You may go."

I grabbed the bottle of water that was placed next to me and gulped down nearly the whole thing in one drink. The second person was escorted in and I couldn't help but frown. I didn't know how the queen could even consider this women. She looked less than professional, wearing a dress that was way too short and her breasts were pouring out of the top.

Plastering on my crazy smile, I reached out my hand to shake hers but instead of shaking my hand, she snorted in disgust and sat down loudly. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I will be interviewing you for the job." I looked down at her file and read a few of the details before continuing, "It says here that your name is Vanessa. So Vanessa, tell me why you think this job is right for you."

"I am perfect for this job because I know what I'm doing. I went to a top college and I am a hard worker. I listen well and will do exactly as I am told."

_Ha, what a joke. I can't believe this blond is eating up every word I'm telling her. This job is so boring, I just want to fuck that really hot vampire queen people have been talking about...hmmm and maybe that tall blonde one standing right there..._

I kept a straight face but inside I was felt kinda sick. I couldn't believe someone could have so little self respect for themselves. "Thank you, that will be all." She got up, turned towards Eric and lipped her lips in an inviting manner as she eye fucked him. I was close to slapping her across her face, luckily the guard came and lead her out of the room.

Without giving me a second to take a breath, the last person was bought in. This women at least looked efficient for the interview. I smiled at her and she smiled back warmly, "Hello, Amber. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I'll be interviewing you for the position of day assistant to Ms. Leclerq. Please tell me in a short description as to why you deserve the job."

_Oh thank goodness, a human to talk to. She seems nice and really pretty. I wonder what she does here...I can't believe how much I'm shaking. I hope the vampires don't notice, I've heard they could smell fear...oh god...Deep Breaths Amber, Deep breaths._

"Well, I'm very self efficient and independent. I have not had a lot of experience with vampires but I am good with people and I'm willing to apply those skills to do my best. I do not mind doing weird projects and such, I have a very open mind. There is a lot of things I am willing to learn. I have been assistants before in businesses and know my way around."

I liked this women instantly, she reminded me a bit of myself. I could tell from the look on her face that she was being sincere and was a bit nervous. "Thank you for your time. We will let you know when a decision is made."

When the door shut, I leaned back against the chair and let out a deep breath. I had gotten through it all without fainting. I couldn't have been more proud of myself.

Sophie Ann walked back into the room and impatiently tapped her finger on the desk. "So, what have you found out? Who should I choose?"

"Well firstly, that first women who walked in, what was her name? Umm, right, Vanessa. She's out of the question for the position."

"Why? I thought she was quite appealing..." _Typical._ I avoided the urge to roll my eyes.

"She's not qualified at all, she lied about everything she claimed to have accomplished. She did not even go to college. She just wants to...gain the sexual advantages of being around vampires." Sophie Ann's fangs extended, I guess she liked that idea. _Ew._ "The choice is between the man and the other women. My pick would be the the brunette, Amber. She seems to be trustworthy and honest. She is a bit on the shy side but I think she would be the best one out of the two."

She pondered this for a few minutes, "Very well. I will go with your selection. You better hope that you did not choose the wrong one, you will be hearing from me if there are any problems."

"Yes your majesty, I understand."

"Good work Sheriff, your telepath seems to be diligent enough. That will be all I require of you this evening, I will contact you when I need her again."

"Of course."

She turned on her heel getting ready to leave when she stopped and said over her shoulders, "Oh I have solved our little Bill problem. He should no longer be in your area, report back to me if he is in contact with anyone near here. You may leave if you want. I am going to go feed. Do not bother me."

"That will be arranged. We will see ourselves out, enjoy your night my queen." He bowed quickly as the queen walked out. "Come lover, it is time to get out of here before the queen decides to change her mind and keep you for herself."

That was enough to make me run all the way back to my room. Eric followed behind, laughing the whole way.

"Will Bill really stay away from us now that the queen has insisted?"

"If the queen says that he will not be bothering us any longer, we can take her word for it. Sophie Ann is anything but not efficient when she is pissed."I smiled broadly up at Eric, my mood instantly becoming better. This day was finally looking up, Sophie Ann would stop bothering us now that I was 'working' for her and now Bill was out of sight too. "Though I am highly disappointed. I wanted to be the one to take Bill down a few notches."

"I...uhhh...I read a Were this afternoon and he was thinking some disturbing things about Bill. I think the queen had his fangs removed. I'm not exactly sure if that is all she did..."

"I am sorry you had to see those images Sookie." Eric gave me a fangy grin, "If only Sophie Ann had invited me to the party. He is going be disgraced and laughed at by the whole Supe community once the news travels. There is nothing better than to watch Compton suffer slowly and painfully."

We gathered everything from our room and Eric led us out of the palace. I didn't even turn back once, I was beyond glad to be getting out of here. No matter how beautiful it was, this was not where I wanted my home to be. There was a driver waiting outside for us and this time he was a human. Eric sensing my fatigue, took my hand into his and held onto it throughout the whole ride. Having his vampire void so near me helped blocking out the thoughts even when I barely had the energy to keep my eyes open.

"Don't worry lover, we're going home."

Eric had to hold me up with his body as we got out of the car onto the plane. I was worn out both physically and mentally. I vaguely remember Eric helping me into my seat and me leaning against him for comfort. After that, I was no longer lucid for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**Please read and review, I love receiving your comments! Now that Sophie Ann is out of the picture, what is in store for Sookie and Eric? Let me know what you think.**


	19. Mindful Doubts

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: I originally didn't have this chapter planned but I thought I'd throw it in for good measure to answer some questions that might be floating around concerning Eric, Sookie and Pam. Also, if you're still wondering about Bill's banishment...some answers will come soon.

* * *

Chapter 19: Mindful Doubts

**Eric's POV**

Sookie was fast asleep even before I tucked her into the comforts of her bed. She was exhausted and drained from our little visit with the queen. Every inch of my body was craving for her attention but I knew that it was much more important for her to gain a little rest. The days ahead of us were not going to be easy and I had a feeling something was soon going to disturb the quiet peace that we were both hoping for. I decided not to stay with her tonight, instead opting to tend to business that needed to be taken cared of before Sookie was to move in. Since the driver was long gone and I had no car, I took to the air. The dark night sky scattered illuminated with bright stars reminded me of the time many years ago when I had been a viking. It seemed that the more time I spent with Sookie, the more my thoughts wandered to the olden days. She bought out a side of me that I never knew I had, not even when I was human.

I was still in partial awe that Sookie had agreed to move in with me, I was expecting her to put up a fight with her usual stubbornness. I had never bought anyone to my home before, Pam was the only exception. Bringing Sookie over there was a huge step for me and even I could not believe that I was doing it. It was hard for me, a thousand year old vampire, to be able to trust Supes or humans alike. I had my fair share of betrayals in my long lifetime. The house was already human friendly, I had it built and designed so that it would look as if a human man owned the place. Part of me was ecstatic that I would be sharing this with her but a deeper part of me was nervous. It's been centuries since I doubted myself in anything yet when it came to my bonded, she turned me into a bundle of nerves.

Thoughts of deception bought me back to thinking about the big problem at hand. Compton. Though I wanted to rely on the queen and take her promise of having Bill out of the way, I knew that it was all too good to be true. Years of calculations and knowledge told me that he was going to show his face around here no matter what the cost. I would have to increase security around the perimeter of Sookie's home again. The idea of Bill still snooping around for Sookie made me boil with anger. Never had I felt such a powerful need to kill something. His desperation for her attentions reminded me of the vermin at Fangtasia. No matter how much you shook them off, beat them up and throw them away, they always came back for more. There was no question that Compton was acting like a disgusting love sick puppy with a twisted obsession. I would do whatever it took to protect her from him.

I knew that I had earned her trust the right way and I was not going to abuse it. So much had happened since that first night and I found myself appreciating each moment. I was beginning to realize that our lives had been intertwined from the very start. She was it for me. There was no one else who could ever make me feel the way she did. Once upon a time, I had thought feelings made one weak but now I have discovered that it also made one stronger. With Sookie by my side, I have never felt more ready to take on the world. Though sometimes it was true she held a power over me, her distraction is one that I welcome. In just a short period of time, I had found my inspiration to live again. A millennium wandering the earth for something to believe in had finally been found. My long search had finally ended.

I never had an idea of what I was searching for. I was just blindly reaching for something I knew that was out there for me. I enjoyed my life being a vampire but it had grown dull. Pamela had become the main reason I was still mildly interested. She is and will always be my most magnificent creation. When I found Sookie, she became a different kind of love. She had shown me that there was light even in the darkness of my world. I owed her for helping me find the peace I had been aimlessly hoping for. Godric had been the first who had captured my respect and it was Sookie's kindness that helped me realize that. I had once criticized Godric for turning soft but now I see myself doing the same for Sookie. She is the only thing that stood in my way from being the cruel bastard that I was and I was grateful for that. She was my perfect balance.

The flight was short and I was already at my home. I scanned the area for anything suspicious and found none. Entering my empty home, I couldn't help but feel an excitement knowing that it would soon be filled with the bright presence of my lover. Since my mind was being occupied, I had not been paying much attention to my surroundings. I turned on the lights to the living room and found Pam sitting on the couch, waiting for me. There was a deep frown on her concentrated face, an expression I rarely see on my child.

"Pam." She stood to acknowledge me, bowing deeply. There were only a few times she had ever acted this way and each of those times were in the view of the public eye of an important vampire. "Is something the matter?"

"Master, I am worried about you."

I looked at her, trying to read her. "I do not understand what you are getting at Pam. As you can see, I am fine."

"That is not what I mean Eric. You are distracted, I see it and can feel it. Sookie has become your main focus lately. You are the oldest vampire in North America, you have work and priorities that need to come before your human."

"You do not tell me what to do and how to do it Pamela, remember your place when you are with me."

"You have bonded with her, you have risked your position for her and now you plan on welcoming her into you home. In the centuries that I have known you, you have never made such a reckless move. You will show her your resting place and then what? One day you will lose interest or perhaps she will and then what will you do then? She can't be glamoured. Humans are emotional and they can do stupid things when their feelings take control. I do not want to see you hurt is all."

I shook my head at my child, her ignorance was something that I had always warned her about. "Do you underestimate you Master? I have always thought of you as intelligent, Pam. I am disappointed that you think so lowly of me. Have I not been able to survive the greatest wars and battles of our kind?"

"I...Master..."

"Tell me. Have I not treated you well over the years? Have I not given you everything you have ever wanted? Why now do you question my actions?" I couldn't hide the fact that I was pissed. I usually tolerated her insubordination but this was out of question.

"You have changed Master, I have never seen you like this. You have given Sookie so much control over you, I am afraid that it will only lead to your demise."

I had Pam locked against the wall, blocking off any form of escape. I snarled at her, my fangs dropping in annoyance. "Do you not consider Sookie a friend? Explain to me then why you have not yourself taken the matters upon yourself and got rid of her when you had the chance? What is stopping you from going against my commands and ending her life before matters get worse?"

She looked down at the floor, unwilling to meet my eyes. I knew that I had her now, "I don't know Eric."

I hissed and tightened my hold on the wrists that I had been gripping, "Do not make me do something I do not wish to do."

"She is kind to me, no other breather has bothered with that. She is different. She has saved my life a few times already and I am in her debt. But..."

"Can you really be so blind then? You are as smitten by her as I am. You love her in your own way and the value you put on her friendship means a great deal to you. You cannot lie to me, our bond tells me everything." I walked up to her and kissed her forehead gently, "You will always be my greatest, child. I am not replacing you. You must accept what is. Sookie is now a part of both our lives and is here to stay, if I do things right."

She stared at me for the longest time, I could feel the anguish that was tormenting her inside. One bloody tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Before I could even react, she had wiped it away. My child was just as stubborn as me. It was going to take her time to understand the depth of my love for Sookie and accept it entirely. "I apologize Master for speaking out of turn. You are right. I am very protective of your bonded and even though I hate having these feelings, I can't deny them either. She is like the sister I never had. You have taught me well in the decades you have given me. You deserve happiness. If she is what you want, I will make sure that she does not come to harm. She is as important to you as she is to me."

Just like that, Pam turned to leave without saying another word. I knew that she felt too ashamed of her own irrational jealousy and protectiveness. I understood where Pam was coming from. I knew that some side of me had changed immensely. Though I was still the ruthless Sheriff I had always been, there was also a kinder side of me that Pam could feel through the bond. I reserved that side only for my Sookie, she was the whole reason for it all. When I had first became interested in her, she was nothing but a momentary distraction. Now she was so much more.

I could feel morning pull me to rest. I was no longer afraid of the daytime or it's rays. Sunlight now had a new meaning to me. _Sookie_.

* * *

**Hope that cleared some things up, Pam is starting to learn how to share Eric with Sookie. Thanks for reading & please leave a review for me to smile to. I really appreciate every single one, it's the reason I continue to write and update as much as I can :)**


	20. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: OMG, did you guys hear? True Blood premiere is set for June 26 at 9pm on HBO *spazzes* Don't forget to mark your calenders! Also, thanks again to everyone for the reviews, alerts, etc...they keep me happy and motivated.

* * *

Chapter 20: Reminiscence

**Sookie's POV**

_Ring, Ring_

The sound of my phone downstairs stirred me from my sleep. I jerked my head up from my pillow, feeling instantly dizzy from the head rush. I rubbed my hands all over my face and finally opened my eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room. I threw the covers to the side and scurried off my bed. I was trying hard not to trip on my own two feet as I rushed to get the phone before the person on the other line decided to hang up. At almost vampire speed, I stumbled downstairs just on time as I grabbed the phone and clicked the button. Taking a deep breath before I answered, I put the phone next to my ear.

"Hello?" I still sounded pretty breathless as if I had just ran a marathon. I took a quick look at the clock hanging up in my kitchen and it was already past three in the afternoon. I groaned at how late it was, I had wasted the whole day away sleeping.

"Chère, you sound a bit out of breath there. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Sam! No, I'm fine. I just had to run for the phone, I seemed to have overslept. I wasn't expecting a call from you at all. Is everything alright?" He sounded nervous and my thoughts instantly went back to our argument a few days ago.

"Everything's fine. I was wondering if I could stop by in a few? I just want to talk."

"That sounds good Sam, I'll be here."

**45 minutes later...**

"Come on in Sam." I gave him a warm smile, knowing that I could never stay angry at Sam no matter how much he had pissed me off the last time I saw him. He stepped in and followed me as I headed into the kitchen. "Want breakfast? I just finished making some of Gran's pancakes."

"No, thanks. I have to go in a few minutes anyways, I came by to offer my apology. The things I said to you about Eric wasn't right. None of that is my business and I shouldn't have talked out of turn. It was wrong of me."

"Sam..."

He held up his hand to stop me. "What I said to you that morning, I am real sorry Sookie. You're right, I don't have any say in what direction you decide to take with your life. Heck if it was my choice, I would have picked myself for you a long time ago. I acted upon my jealousy and it makes me no better than Compton. You deserve happiness, I can see that Eric Northman is the one who can give that to you. Please forgive me, Sookie. I lost my temper back there and you shouldn't have to hear those things from me, you get that enough from everyone else. I haven't been much of a friend. I am glad that you are making more of yourself and that the vampire is helping you."

I pulled Sam into an embrace. "Thank you Sam. It means so much to me that you are supporting me through this. I value your friendship so much and you have been through it all with me. I would hate to lose you over something so silly. We're both mature adults that should be able to talk through these things. You'll find your happiness, I know that for a fact."

"I don't think there will ever be anyone else for me but you Sookie. I've always had feelings for you but I am willing to try, if you're happy then I am too."

"I hate that I'm doing this to you Sam, I wish there was another way. I have always loved you with all my heart but I am not in love with you. It just doesn't feel right between us, I'll always see you as a big brother. I really do love Eric and I know that one day you'll find someone right for you."

"I trust you Sookie and I hope that one day someone will be able to make me feel like you do. No crying alright? Eric will kill me if he finds out I made his girlfriend cry." I was sniffing between laughing while Sam gave me another quick hug, "Don't be a stranger alright? Come by anytime and visit, you're always welcome at Merlotte's. If you ever need an extra job or something, there is always one waiting for you with me."

"I promise I will, Sam. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, turning around to leave. I walked him out the door, waving to him as he got into his truck and drove off. I smiled to myself, it set a lot of ease into my heart knowing that I still had Sam as a friend.

* * *

I decided to spend the rest of the day before Eric arrived to clean out the house. After the whole Sophie Ann situation and Bill scare, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay in an empty house. The first things to take care of were my personal belongings. Grabbing a few empty boxes, I made my way upstairs. As I sorted through my closet, I picked out the stuff I wanted as well as some clothing that I no longer wore anymore so I could donate them. Soon enough, I had two huge piles sitting on the floor in the middle of my room. I threw everything in their respective boxes, sealing them off with tape. Next, I began packing up some of my favorite books in my collection and old keepsakes. There wasn't much that I owned that was worth keeping.

With everything packed up neatly and stacked in my living room, I decided to go through what was remaining in the basement. I was planning on giving most of it away to charity and whatever else to Jason if he wanted it. I went down the steps into the dark cellar, turning on the lights as I went along. Finding what I was looking for, I gathered it all and bought the cluster of boxes up to the living room. I haven't gone through this stuff ever since Gran died, I had refused to ever look at them again. These things bought back so many memories of my short childhood and the wonderful years I had spent with my grandmother Adele.

Sitting cross legged on the rug near my fireplace, I rummaged through the first box. It contained the whole collection of family pictures Gran had put together throughout the years. She had always been one to take down every single memory. Opening the largest album up on my lap, my heart swelled when I took a look at the content. Staring back at me was a photo of myself almost twenty years ago. I had looked so innocent without a care in the world. Yet with my telepathy, I never had the chance for real innocence. I was no longer the naïve girl in this picture, I had grown up so much since then.

The life experiences that I had gone through in the past year itself was enough to teach me how dangerous the world was. I had been introduced to weres, shifters and vampires, who knew what else was lurking out there? It wasn't just the supernatural world that was scary. I realized more clearly now that even humans could lead the most sinful of lives. We all had our secrets and our lies. I missed when I was in the care of Gran, everything seemed so simple during those times when she had protected me from those dangers. Flipping through the rest of the album, I found myself laughing at some of the moments that were captured between Jason and I. Sometimes I missed having that kind of relationship with him. By the time I was done going through all the pictures, my face was stained by an endless stream of tears that were pouring from my eyes down my cheeks.

I wiped away the wetness away and basked in the bittersweet moments that I had been through. Grabbing the second box I immediately realized what was in it. It was full of the little tidbits I had started collecting since being dragged into the world of vampire politics. I used to have all this stuff kept under my bed but when I had found that Bill had cheated on me with Lorena, part of me didn't find too much comfort from it anymore. It used to be my little rock, the basis of our relationship. Whenever I missed him or whenever I had trouble getting through a day, I would take it out and go through it. It had always reminded me of Bill's love for me and how he had chosen me to give that love to. He had once made all my dreams come true by loving me. I was so naïve to believe such things but at the time, it had seemed to make perfect sense. His affections were something I never thought I'd receive in my lifetime from a man.

Picking up the first item, I ran my hands through the silver chain. It was the same one that I had used to save Bill with during that very first night at Merlotte's. He had been so fascinating and such a refreshing change for me. This was the first time I had risked my life for him and it had all been part of his master plan. He let the Rattrays beat me till I was black and blue all over with hardly any life left in me just so that I could ingest some of his blood into my system. This event bought on a series of other disappointments from him that just kept on getting worse.

I held up the ring that Bill had given me that night he was taken and examined it closely. It was beautiful and expensive. The diamonds on it was probably worth about ten years of my barmaid salary. The cost wasn't what I cared about, it was the sentiment of it. The ring was still just a piece of metal that could easily be replaced. Thinking back on that moment, I could almost imagine myself being there all over again. The restaurant that Bill had bought me to was fancy and extravagant. It was the only time since we became official that he had bothered to take me out on a real date. Even then, when he proposed I was hesitant. He was giving me the whole nine yards that I had always dreamed of. A husband, a companion, someone to share the rest of my life with. Instead of saying yes, my heart was telling me otherwise. Too many doubts and confusions had already passed through us. I was always trying to prove myself to him. He said he loved me yet his actions stopped proving it. Just like the ring, his words were just as replaceable. It didn't mean anything and in the end, it really didn't. No matter how much I might have loved him back then, those feelings were long gone. Everything that led us to this had been a result of his choices. I had no idea why I expected things to get better. It was true that some deep part of me will always care for him but it was a part of me that I was choosing to bury away forever.

Putting the ring back into the box, something else shiny caught my attention. I raked through all the stuff until I found myself picking up a heavy object covered by a piece of cloth. Opening it up, I gasped. I had long forgotten that I had this. I twirled the silver in my hand and smiled to myself. This was the bullet that I had sucked out of Eric's chest that time in Dallas. I had picked it up when no one was paying attention and bought it home with me. At the time, I didn't know why I decided to keep it but now it made more sense to me. Though I was too stubborn to admit it at the time, I did have underlying feelings for him. I guess our attraction really was inevitable.

Tucking everything back in the box, I tidied up the messy room and put everything away. I placed the bullet back within the fabric and quickly went upstairs to set it down on the nightstand next to my bed. Eric was going to be so surprised when I showed it to him, I'm sure he would understand the importance of it as well. There was a sudden knock at the door that bought me back from my reverie. Glancing up at the clock, I hadn't even realized that so many hours had gone by. It had just reached sundown but it was much too early for Eric to be here already. I hurried downstairs to see who my mystery visitor was. Swinging open the door, all I could manage was a small gasp.

"_Sookie." _

* * *

**Please read & review! I hoped you like this chapter, I kinda enjoyed making a quick trip down memory lane with Sookie. So...who do you think is at the door? A potential threat or just an extra eager Eric looking to collect his afternoon delight? Let me know what you think ;)**


	21. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: I apologize for the slight delay in updating, I got sidetracked with some things in life. Thanks for being patient with me and without further ado, we finally find out who is at the door...

* * *

Chapter 21: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Sookie's POV**

The smile that I had been wearing quickly turned into a grave frown. Standing outside wasn't exactly who I had been expecting or was hoping for. Actually, it was the last person I thought I'd ever see again. Bill stood outside my door, watching me intently. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, it made me feel awkward and strange. I really should have checked before opening the door, now I was stuck handling a situation I didn't want to be in. I had no idea why he was here or how he even made it down to Bon Temps without getting caught. I had put a lot of confidence in the queen ever since seeing first hand what she was capable of. I guess I was wrong and he wouldn't be staying out of my life anytime soon. I wanted to tell him to fuck off and slam the door in his face but the southern lady in me wouldn't allow me to. I knew he didn't deserve that kind of hospitality from me yet I couldn't get myself to do act upon it.

"Bill. What are you doing here?" I nervously looked up to meet his penetrating gaze. He looked horrible, the queen had really done a great deal of damage on him. He was paler than normal, he almost looked chalky gray. I couldn't see any visible scars but I was sure he still had the evidence written all over him from his punishment. Where his fangs should have been was now replaced with two empty holes. He no longer looked like a vampire but a broken man who had aged tremendously over the course of a few days. He was crazy to come all the way and defy Sophie Ann's orders just to come speak to me especially when he was in such an ill condition.

"Just to talk Sookie. Please just listen to what I have to say. After that, I promise you that I will never bother you again if that is what you wish of me." His eyes were begging me to say yes and I pitied him. He used to be the man of my dreams, someone who I had loved deeply. Now he looked like someone who had his whole being crushed. There was nothing comforting about him anymore. All he reminded me of was a truly dead man.

He sounded sincere enough but I didn't trust my instincts around him, they had failed me once and was bound to fail me again soon enough. Still, I didn't know what came over me. Seeing my ex-boyfriend pleading with me bought back memories of those times when I had really loved him. No matter how much I hated Bill, there was still something in me that held him close. We were never going to be the same again but I wanted some sort of closure. I had ended it with him without getting a chance to really end things.

Foolish enough and probably choosing to do the dumbest thing possible, I decided to give him this chance. "Ok, just to talk though. Let's sit outside on the porch." I might have been nuts but I wasn't crazy enough to let him back into my home. If all else failed, at least I could run back into the safety of my house if things went south. I stepped out and sat down on the porch swing, Bill followed beside me. "What do you want to discuss Bill?"

"I wanted to apologize for the pain I have caused you. Nothing I can ever say or do will ever make me forget what I have put you through. I regret not telling you from the start about the real reason I had come to Bon Temps. I had not planned for any of this to happen and as much as I wish I could take it back, what is done is done. Believe it or not Sookie, I really have always cared for you. That part was never a deception. I will never stop loving you."

"I know that you have will always love me and I admit that there is a part of me that will always want to love you too.." A smug look appeared on Bill's face as I said this, making me pity him even more. "...But it's over for us Bill. I no longer care for you like I once did. I don't think I can ever trust you again with my heart."

"Please Sookie, give me another chance to make it right. I can redeem myself. You have made my existence worth living. There will never be anyone that can replace what you have given me..." Bill's eyes were rimmed in deep red as he spoke. I was repulsed by his insistence and denial, I didn't know how to let him down easy without having to hear him beg but my heart broke for him at the same time.

"I forgive you Bill for everything you've done, I forgave you a long time ago. None of that really matters to me anymore. I have moved on from that part of my life and ready to open a new chapter. I don't want to live in hatred and anger forever. Gran had always taught me that holding grudges won't do me any good and that is the principle I am living by."

"Your grandmother was a good women and you are just like her Sookie, one of a kind. She would have been so proud of you. No one shows such sympathies to heartless monsters like us. Eric does not deserve you."

"I won't sit here and listen you tell me what I feel and what I don't feel for Eric. He deserves me just fine, sometimes I feel like I'm the one who doesn't deserve him. You need to move on with your life just as I am doing. It would be better for both of us that way."

"Tell me, is your love for Eric as pure and real as you think it is? Does it not bother you that he has killed and tortured millions in his lifetime? Does it not make you insecure that he has bedded women as many as thousands? Aren't you afraid that one day he'll get bored with you?"

His accusations pissed me off more than his pleading. I couldn't control the anger in my voice when I replied back to him. "He is the world to me Bill. You and many others may not understand my reason for it but I can assure you that what I feel for him is real. What is in the past is only the past, I cannot hate him for what he had done in a past life. I trust him now and that is all that matters. Maybe he will get bored with me one day but right now I am just thankful for the time I am spending with him. It has made me a happier person."

By the time I was finished, I was out of breath from my shouting. Bill just nodded his head and I could see that he was deep in thought. The silence made me uncomfortable and my heart was racing but I had no idea why. The frosty night bought chills up and down my spine and the darkness was startling. I heard nothing but crickets and an owl far off in the distance. I focused on the bond and hoped that Eric was making his way here. I didn't want to have to spend another extra moment alone here with Bill.

I stood up and moved towards the door, my hand already on the doorknob. "I should get inside, Eric should be here soon."

"Is it true that you have bonded yourself with him willingly?" He was looking at me strangely. I could have sworn the color of his eyes had darkened ten shades of black. His question made me nervous and I hoped that I was just overreacting to his curiosity.

"Yes, just a few nights ago. I really should go. Goodbye Bill. It was nice to see you again for one last time." I turned away from him and was about to run into the safety of my home when a cold hand gripped roughly to my wrist and yanked me backwards. I struggled desperately at whomever had their hold on me but I was too weak to fight back. I opened my mouth to scream bloody murder but it was muffled instantly.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

...and then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to add to their conversation before all hell broke loose again. Bwahaha, I feel so evil for leaving you guys hanging like this.**


	22. Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, I'm glad that I was able to capture everyone's attention. I agree that it was especially stupid for Sookie to leave the confinement of her home with Bill, she's too trusting for her own good. Once again, our favorite viking vamp will have to come to the rescue of our silly damsel in distress. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, your reviews are loved (:

* * *

Chapter 22: Misery Loves Company

**Eric's POV**

Something roused me from my downtime, my body was hit with a sudden burst of terror and panic that was not my own. My fangs extended in fury, someone was hurting my Sookie. I flung myself off the bed and quickly grabbed anything to wear. Her fear was growing by the second and I desperately wanted to stop her pain. The adrenaline was pounding through my body and I was ready for whatever fight was to come.

I had already taken flight as I rushed through the night sky towards Bon Temps. I whipped out my phone and dialed for Pam, "Pamela, I need you to go to Sookie's house immediately. Take the fastest route possible and do not let anything distract you. I am already on my way."

"Of course Master. What is wrong? Is Sookie alright?" My child's voice was full of emotion, one that matched exactly how I was feeling right now.

"There is something wrong, I can feel it through our bond." I hung up and concentrated on getting to my destination as fast as possible. My mind was already preparing as I mapped out each and every single thing I would to do to whoever was involved. I could already taste the blood of the perpetrator and the feel of his flesh when I rip out his throat.

I landed on the front lawn of Sookie's home. There was only silence surrounding the area, not a single disturbance. I scanned the darkness for any signs of movement, a heartbeat or even breathing but there were none. Right away without even thinking, I started suspecting the worst and an unbearable grief spread through me. _No...No! _I will not give up, I can't give up. An abrupt gust of wind breezed by and a familiar scent hit my nostrils. I took a deep breath and inhaled again, making sure that I did not make another mistake. It was Bill fucking Compton.

My fists balled up tightly as I snarled into the emptiness with complete rage. I began to track down where the trail was leading to, my legs carrying me faster than ever before. I ran across the cemetery and was bought to the front door of his house where his scent disappeared. Bill was going to die tonight if it was the last thing I did. A loud scream breaks the stillness as it echos through the door. I kicked open the door, searching my surroundings for the only thing that mattered right now.

The screaming grew louder as I flew up the stairs. The bond told me that I was getting closer. My patience was slowly weaning. I broke though the door that contained the horrific noises to find myself witnessing my worst nightmare as it came to life right before me. All I saw now was a blinding red everywhere, my pure unadulterated hatred bursting through me as I lost all sense of control.

Bill had Sookie pressed against the wall, his wrist bleeding with his blood as he tried to force it into her mouth. He seemed to be too distracted to notice that I had appeared in the room. I used this to my advantage. The sounds of her struggling spurred my anger and I sped forward, ripping Compton off of her. Sookie's body slumped down to the floor but I hardly noticed. My mind was focused on one thing only.

I released the true roaring monster from inside of me as I grabbed hold of Bill's neck. I resisted the urge to snap his neck and end him right there. I wanted him to suffer slowly, he did not deserve a swift death. Blood spread across his face as he struggled against my advances, trying desperately to fight me off. I twisted his arm backwards with all my force, satisfied when I heard a loud cracking noise. Compton growled in pain but I disregarded the noises he was making by adding more pain. The bloodlust was taking over as I sank my teeth into Compton's neck, ripping out a huge chunk of flesh from his neck as I began draining him. His blood was vile but I continued anyways knowing that I was going to be the one who he would soon be begging for mercy.

"Eric! Eric, you have to stop. You need to help Sookie!" My bloodlust faded a bit by the sound of Pam's voice calling out to me.

I dropped Compton's sagging body on the floor and rushed to my lover's side. "Take Compton and have him secured. I want him thrown in the dungeon, I will take care of him once Sookie is healed." Sookie had been knocked unconscious and was lying on the wooden floor, covered in blood. Taking a sniff, I realized that the blood was not hers but Compton's. _Thank the Gods._ There was no visible injuries or marks except for her bruised arms and and neck. I bit into my wrist and placed it Sookie's mouth. "You need to drink lover. Open your mouth and drink." Several drops went into her mouth and she began to stir in my arms.

Her blue eyes stared up at mine and the anger I had been feeling dissolved quickly, that could come later. The most important thing right now was to get her to safety. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Let's get you home, lover."

* * *

I placed Sookie on her bed, she sat staring at the wall blankly. She was in a complete frozen state and I knew that the shock was taking over her body. I paced around the room, not willing myself to look at her. The silence could have killed both of us right there and then. The tension that was floating around the room had us wrapped up so tightly. I was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. I could feel the countdown already beginning.

10...9...8...

_I could have lost her tonight. Everything we had built over the course of our time together would have been for nothing. I love her. I need her._

7...6...5...

"Eric" I snapped my head towards her as she spoke my name in barely a whisper.

4...3...

Seeing her so shaken up and so fragile broke my resolve to keep my anger from her. My side of the bond that I had been keeping closed swung wide open. All the anger, the pain, the desperation that I was feeling spread towards Sookie. I could see her visibly shake from the impact of it. I had always been good at hiding my emotions but tonight had tested my limits. She had finally broken me.

2...1...

That was when I finally lost it. I shouted with all my might, releasing the excess adrenaline that was still pulsing through my veins. "WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND SOOKIE? HAVE YOU LOST IT? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU...WHAT IF I DIDN'T MAKE IT ON TIME? WHAT THEN? HUH?"

I should have left her then. I should have walked right out of that room, far away from her house and straight out of her life. I hated having these emotions. I hated that she made me fear things that I had never concerned myself with before. _How could she be so naïve?_ I should have been smart enough to realize that she would one day be my downfall. But I couldn't. If she was to be the one to bring me to my true death, I would slowly welcome it.

Sookie broke into uncontrollable sobs as she buried her face into her hands. "I don't know...I...I was so stupid."

I should have gave her hell for her actions. I wanted to punish her in every way possible. I wanted to lock her in a secure room and never let her out again. Chains. Locks. Handcuffs. Anything to keep her in my sight. To command her and to scare her like Compton would make me no better. If it was anyone else, I would have no problem teaching them a lesson. She clouded my better judgment. I was too weak when it came to Sookie. I did not want to be the source of her tears.

"Don't you understand what you do to me Sookie? If I had lost you..." Images of a lifeless, pale Sookie lying in a pool of her own blood ran through my brain. In a very human manner, my throat tightened and my unnecessary breathing became heavy. If I had arrived a few minutes later, that was probably what would have happened. "How could you be so selfish? Do you not love me enough to risk yourself that way?" I could feel her remorse and her guilt. Her crying tore a hole in my frozen heart. I knelt down between Sookie's legs and buried my face into the lap. Her hands instantly went to stroke my hair.

The moment seemed to last forever before either of us made a move. I almost laughed at the irony of this scene. Instead of me comforting her, she was the one that was trying to sooth me. "Promise me Sookie, promise me you won't do anything like that again." Without saying a word, she leaned down to kiss me. Our lips were gentle and I enjoyed the feeling of her warmth.

I stripped off Sookie's dress and threw them to the side and carried her into the bathroom. She stood there watching me as I took off my own bloodied clothes. I lifted her into the shower and adjusted the spray directly under us. She shuddered at the warm water, her whole body beginning to shake. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her back tightly against my chest. I nuzzled my face into her hair whispering gentle endearments.

"You're safe now Sookie. He won't ever touch you again. I swear on my life." A shaky sob escaped her as she turned around and buried her face into my chest. I held her close, letting the tears fall. I usually hated it when Sookie cried but I knew that she needed to get rid of all the emotions she had balled up inside of her. After awhile, she finally lifted her head to look up at me. Her lips were set in a tentative smile.

"Make me forget Eric. Please...I need to feel you in me."

I kissed her, taking my time as I tasted her. Our slow kisses instantly changed into something more needy and urgent. A moan escaped Sookie as she laced her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her mouth. I slid my hands under her as I groped her firm ass while I lifted her up and pressed her against the cold tiles.

I entered her quickly without warning, filling her in one powerful thrust. She cried out loudly as her head fell backwards against the tiles at the suddenness. I slipped my hand down to her nub and rubbed in time with my thrusts. I glided in and out of her quickly, increasing my speed over time. Her legs wrapped around my hips securely, clutching me closer to her. The friction caused by both of us bought on another round of immense pleasure. Her skin was hot against my coldness, making me feel as if I was burning.

Sookie's eyes were closed shut, her mouth open slightly. She looked like a goddess as I continued to thrust into her. The water cascaded down from her face towards her chin and I couldn't help but be tempted to lick them off. The strands of her hair were covered in translucent water droplets. "Look at me lover, I want to see you." Her eyes immediately met mine and I got lost in them, drowning in a pool of lust. Her hands traveled from my hair down my cheeks, as her fingers traced lightly. Her gentle touches spread a warmth through me, I let out a small groan of appreciation.

I increased my speed, she was so tight as her walls tightened around my cock. My heightened arousal and need caused me to pound deeper into her with as much force as I could muster. It was impossible to control myself around Sookie, especially when she made me feel like this. I could feel her muscles starting to contract and I knew that she was ready to cum. I grabbed her hips and changed positions slightly, hitting her sweet spot. My hips slammed against hers as she met my every movement.

She came first, her nails digging deep into my flesh enough to draw blood. Her face showed the signs of her thrill. Just watching her caused me to reach my own release. "Eric...ERIC" Our shouting and grunting filled the bathroom, the noises were music to my ear. We rode out the orgasm together, our bodies milking each other. I pulled out of her and she whimpered slightly at the lost. We were both breathing heavily once we were finished. Sookie's eyes still closed in mid bliss. I placed kisses all over face causing her to sigh.

"I love you so much Eric Northman, don't you dare leave me ever."

"I love you too Sookie. You have no idea how much."

What I felt for her was so powerful and raw right now, I couldn't stop my body from reacting as well. I was already hard and ready for her again. I still had her pressed against the wall and the idea of taking her again was growing more and more tempting. Both our feelings were mixed with love and lust. Sookie reached down between us and took my cock into her hand and placed it at her entrance all the while as she stroked. I let out a hiss. I took that as an invitation and thrust myself back into her slippery body.

This time we were fucking more like animals. I buried myself into her wet pussy and had her screaming my name in a matter of seconds. I held nothing back and Sookie didn't seem to mind. Her hands were tugging at my hair, pulling at it in all directions. I latched onto her nipple, flicking and biting. Her panting increased as she desperately tried to hold on. I grazed my fangs again her nipple before I bit down, drinking the blood that was coming out of the wound. She tasted like honeysuckle and spice. I pushed deeper into her body, her ecstasy increasing. "YOU ARE MINE! Say it Sookie. Tell me that you belong to no one but me. SAY IT!" My name became a chant that tumbled from her lips and I couldn't get enough. Her teeth bit into my shoulder and I growled at the feel of her sucking on my skin.

Another orgasm trembled through us and we came simultaneously. "I'M YOURS ERIC, ONLY YOURS." She screamed louder as I shouted profanities into the air. I mashed my lips with hers, muffling our cries. I captured her tongue with mine as we danced and battled. Her tongue grazed my fangs, cutting it purposely. The blood pooled into my mouth and I sucked at the sultry goodness.

Now we were definitely dirtier than before and it was time to get cleaned. "Let me wash you lover." She nodded, I untwisted our bodies and pulled her beside me. I grabbed the soap and lathered it all over her skin. In return she did the same for me. We were completely silent, nothing had to be said between us. Our contentment was loud and clear through the bond. After washing our bodies thoroughly, we finally used up the last of the hot water.

I got out first, wrapping a towel around my waist as I held out my hand to Sookie. She took it and stepped out. I grabbed another towel and began drying her off, making sure that I got every drop. I paid extra attention to her breasts and took them into my hands, gently squeezing them. She let out a fit of giggles as I admired her nakedness while she squirmed out of my embrace. I turned and tossed the towel in the hamper, my towel loosening from around me. I spun around to find Sookie admiring my muscles and I couldn't help but show off a bit. Another round of giggles erupted from my lover as she blushed. I carried her out to the bedroom , She snuggled closer to my body as I placed her down onto the covers of her bed. Bundling us both into the sheets, I let out a deep breath.

"We can talk tomorrow Sookie, get some rest." She simply closed her eyes and a smile lit her serene face as she drifted off. Sookie was already fast asleep before I could say anything else. Her tiredness was probably overwhelming for her fragile human body. I didn't think it was possible for my lover to be anymore beautiful than at this moment. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy color from our love making and her body was smooth and glowing.

I continued to watch her sleep, wondering if she was dreaming about us. This made me smile, my fingers brushing against her cheeks. My peaceful mood shortly turned somber as I remembered the reason why all of this had happened. _Bill Compton. _

I was officially done with his fucking mind games. Tomorrow night Bill Compton is a dead man.

* * *

**Please read and review, I would love to hear from you. How did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Bill is certainly going to be in big trouble, I feel no sympathy for him whatsoever. Your comments keep me inspired!**


	23. Death Sentence

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: Thank you everyone for their responses to the last chapter, they made me smile. This chapter contains violence so heads up to those who prefer to skip that sort of stuff. This chapter was really challenging to write, I wanted to get it right. I decided to add a bit of Pam's POV, I thought that you guys might enjoy that. I hope I don't disappoint. *crosses fingers*

* * *

Chapter 23: Death Sentence

**Pam's POV**

I zipped up the back of my leather skirt and snapped on my leather gloves, completing my outfit of choice. I looked myself over using the mirror in front of me and my fangs clicked instantly as I took in my reflection. _I look damn fucking good. _If I didn't have matters to take care of right now, I'd show myself just how much I was loving the way I looked. The leather clung to every part of my body, leaving nothing to imagination. Grabbing my toys, I headed downstairs to the cellar of Fangtasia.

As the audible clicking of my stiletto boots traveled its way towards the silence, the distinct sound of moaning could be heard. It seems I was not the only one awake. I traveled at human speed, letting my prey squirm a bit. Stepping down from the last step, I walked into the large space of the dungeon. Wrapped around in complete silver was a naked Compton. He lifted his head as he heard me enter, his eyes wide and alert as he took in my presence.

Eric had granted me my one wish. I wanted to partake in the torment of Bill and he gave it to me. Never in my existence had I ever felt so much hatred towards someone the same way my master did. Sookie meant something to me as well, though I would never outwardly admit it to anyone. Bill's preening and disgusting clingy behaviors were laughable. He had caused too many problems for Eric already and I wasn't going to stand for it. I was going to make sure that he gets a taste of little ol' me before the night is over. He'll regret ever having to challenge my master ever again.

I looked Bill straight in the eye and licked my lips. He was a pathetic specimen of man and vampire. He had nothing going for him and I felt almost sorry for him. This was going to be a challenge but if anyone could do it, it was me. I smirked at him as I unzipped my top, revealing my bare breasts to him. I could tell that he was trying hard not to feel affected but failed miserably. I was the mistress of seduction and he was my victim. His penis was erect with arousal and his jaw set tightly in defeat. This was too easy. Examining his arousal, I threw my head back and laughed. No wonder I played for the other team. His dick was truly a sad sight. I don't think I'd ever seen something so small before. Men like him were the reason I found myself enjoying pussy. It dangled from his body and I swear it was no bigger than my freaking thumb. I was so glad Sookie had my master, there was no way Billy could satisfy my telepathic friend.

My hands began wandering over my breasts as my eyes kept contact with Compton. He fidgeted uncomfortably yet his gaze were still set on me. After several minutes of messing around with him, his need to fuck was overcoming him. He was trying to rip of his restrains to touch himself. Ending his misery, I reached under my leather skirt and plunged two fingers into my clit and worked myself until I was spilling juices all over my hand. I walked over to Compton and whispered into his ear, "Do you want some?" I dangled my fingers in front of him and the pathetic creature actually stuck out his tongue, desperately trying to reach for it. I undid the silver bindings and he collapsed onto the floor. _Pitiful. _"Stand the fuck up."

The lack of blood, rest and relief was clearly setting off Compton. He raced towards me but I moved out of the way before he could reach me. We danced around the dungeon, his slowness never being able to touch me. I got bored pretty quickly with this game and had his hands shackled so he was now hanging up against the wall. Taking my whip, I twirled it around my fingers. He had the decency to actually growl at me. _Bastard. _I beat him with the leather repeatedly. Each strike made a loud slapping noise against his skin. He was left with long marks all over his chest. A few thousand lashes later, his pale skin had turned red all over from the blood.

Knowing that Eric was getting impatient, I had to move things along. I opened the small box I had bought down with me containing my most precious weapon. Eric had these specially made for me after he saw how much I liked them. There were a dozen or so small daggers that fit perfectly into the palm of my hands. "It's your lucky day. How would you like to participate in my favorite pastime?"

"Fuck you."

"Tsk Tsk Bill, wrong answer. I was going to be nice but I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet." I picked up one of the daggers and closed my eyes. "The rules are simple. I close my eyes and aim these little beauties at you. How about it? A classic game of vampire darts."

He growled, his legs thrashing around. I clapped my hands, giddy at the prospect of having some real fun. I closed my eyes and thew the dagger carelessly towards Compton. A loud scream caused me to open my eyes. _Right on target. _I had hit him right in the middle of his forehead. Half a dozen silver daggers later, Bill was already burning profoundly.

Taking the last five of them, I held each of them in between my fingers. I knew exactly where I wanted them to go. I hurled them south of his body and watched with excitement. My perfect aim did not fail me. All five daggers landed solely on his scanty penis. Bill's wails echoed through the cellar and I flashed a grin at him. He was no longer paying any attention to me. Bloody red tracks of tears began to fall down his face from the pain. Men were all the same.

I picked up the phone and dialed Eric's number. Compton was definitely all ready for him.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

The sun had set over two hours ago but I was still pacing around my house waiting for the right time to head to Fangtasia. I was becoming more and more agitated as the minutes passed. The annoying sound of the stupid clock ticking was driving me insane. I had promised Pam that I would give her an opportunity to mess around with Bill before I got my chance. I could feel the satisfaction she was getting right now and I wanted to get in on it. She wanted to make him suffer as much as I did and who was I to deny her that? Though I shouldn't be rewarding Pam for her last little outburst, I wanted her to have a piece of the memory. We had been itching for this moment for years now.

I was already dressed and fed, nothing was going to get in my way tonight. I had already left several messages with Pamela. It has been centuries since I've felt an excitement close to the one I was feeling right now. Tonight was going to be a glorious moment. Bill Compton was going to finally regret having ever shown his face in Fangtasia that night with Sookie. More importantly, he will regret for ever agreeing to procure a human for the queen. I could just see myself wiping that pathetic smug look on his face. So many times had I wanted to punish him, so many times had I wanted Sookie for myself and after a long wait, both things would soon be mine.

Sookie did not know what I was doing tonight and I planned to keep it that way for now. I had the bond closed off from her, knowing that she would get suspicious when my emotions were off the hook later. It was just a small white lie..._that counts for something right?_ The real reason why I was keeping this from her was because I knew that if Sookie asked me not to do it, I would end up listening to her. It was amazing how easily she could influence my actions. Compton did not deserve my lover's forgiveness, she had a heart bigger than anyone I knew. I was giving him what he deserved. It was my duty as Sookie's bonded to keep her safe under any circumstances no matter how extreme. Bill will always be a pain in the ass for both of us and yesterday's actions just pushed my limits off the edge.

My phone began to vibrate in my pants. I quickly picked it up. "Master. I think it is time for you to carry out the rest of tonight's task." _Finally. _I hung up without saying a word and headed out the door.

I decided to drive my corvette tonight, bringing along with me my prized sword that I used for 'special' occasions. I admired the skillful craftsmanship of my weapon and grinned to myself, soon this sword would bear the blood of Compton. I was not a bloodthirsty savage, even I had enough morals not to kill for fun on a daily basis. I was avenging and protecting my beloved, that felt even more satisfying than killing for sport. I got into my car and drove out of the garage. I sped down the roadway, dodging the human authorities more than once. I pulled up to the parking lot of Fangtasia, the vacancy was completely empty as I had requested from Pam. It would be a much better idea to have the whole place to ourselves, where there would be no interruptions during our fun.

I slammed open the door to the back entrance of the bar and rushed past my office into the dungeon. It was completely dark down there but my vampire sight helped me see everything clearly. A curdling scream came from down the stairs and I smiled to myself. Sniffing the air, I could smell the distinct scent of blood and arousal? What had been my child up to?

I couldn't resist teasing, "Ah, my Pamela. It seems you are hogging all the fun for yourself. Aren't you going to leave me something to do?"

She smirked and took a few steps backward, letting me examine the work she had already done. "I was just wondering where you were Master, I was beginning to grow restless." I couldn't help but feel proud of Pam. She has done an impeccable job, just like I had always taught her. Bill was hanging off the wall, bound in silver chains with his whole body pinned so that he was held so tightly there could be no movement.

"I think I can take over now Pam." She pouted slightly but knew better to argue with me. She moved to the far corner of the room, grabbing a front row seat for the entertainment to come.

Compton was already bruised up pretty bad. I made sure that he would not be allowed to feed for the last few hours. This slowed down his healing process and it was apparent with all the scars and cuts that remained on his body. His blood was streaking down the open wounds, making loud dripping noises as they fell onto the basement floor. He was battered to the extreme, his scrawny body barely able to keep him in place.

I reached over to the box of sharp objects that Pam had placed for me and examined my choices. I wanted to pick the item that would cause the most severe damage. I pulled out a small blade that was silver tipped. I took it and pressed it against his skin, hardly making any contact at first. The sound of his sizzling skin was very satisfying.

"Bill, Bill...what am I going to do with you?" He let out a low snarl as I put more force into my left hand, shoving the blade deeper into his skin. His whole body stiffened at the pain, it cut through his skin and buried itself deep into his flesh as blood oozed out. He winced slightly as I let out a menacing laugh. If this was the game he wanted to play then so be it.

I removed the blade from inside his flesh and began tracing the lines of his veins, taking my time at each spot to make sure I made him bleed. I spent the next few minutes making sure I got every single inch of skin. The smell of his blood was driving me mad. Dropping the blade on the floor, I reached for a chair that had been left to the side and set it down across from Bill. I sat down, with a leg on each side.

"What do you have to say for yourself Compton?"

"You can't dispose of me, the queen will have your head for this. She needs me," he spat at me venomously and I was amazed at his confidence. Bill was anything but indispensable and I was going to have the pleasure in proving that to him.

"Is that so? Let's find out what she think why don't we?" I motioned for Pam to bring me a phone, "If the queen takes claim of you herself, I will gladly give you to her. Does that seem fair?" His eagerness was comical.

The phone rang for a minute or so when someone picked up, "This is Sheriff Northman. I need to speak to the queen. Yes I will hold for a moment." The combination of Pam's heels clicking against the floor, the unnecessary heavy breathing from Compton and my own tapping fingers against the chair made the whole scenario even more suspenseful.

A cheerful voice answered finally, "Sheriff. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The queen sounded quite happy for someone who had just lost a prisoner.

I took a quick glace at Bill and spoke, "I thought you might want to know that I have Bill Compton strapped up here in my little torture chamber. He seems to have forgotten the little arrangement you two had agreed on. I for one has had enough of his ongoing treachery. Would your majesty like to take care of him or would you like me to handle things?"

"Well, it was about time. I was expecting him to be caught hours ago. My guards had already informed me of his escape plan. It was my choice to let him have his way, I knew you would take care of it for me. As always, you have pleased me immensely. He is a waste of my time and I am getting bored of his little act. Do what you please with him Sheriff but do me a favor and just drive a stake through his heart already. I have no use for pathetic creatures in my court. Tell him that he is of no use for me anymore."

"I would be honored to do your bidding, I will not disappoint." The phone line went dead and I chuckled to myself. I guess there were a few perks being on the queen's good side.

I stuffed the phone back into my pockets and turned my stare to Compton. I didn't have to tell him anything, by the look on his face it was clear that he had heard every single word spoken by the queen. He lacked the confidence he had just moments ago. His eyes were now completely dark and his mouth was set in a thin determined line. This time he had no other escapes or excuses or so that was what I thought.

"Sookie will hate you forever if you kill me." _Yawn__._

I had my hands wrapped around Compton's neck in a death grip. He gagged at the strength of my hold. "Is that really what you think? I think you're quite wrong Billy boy, I think she will be quite grateful. She will finally be rid of her permanent stalker." He thrashed his head around trying to shake off my hand but he was no match for me. Then I was hit with a brilliant idea.

"Pam. Come and untie Mr. Compton from these chains and give him a bottle of True Blood." Pam's composed face had a look of bewilderment but I just winked at her. Once he was no longer restrained, he slumped against the wall gulping down the vile stuff. "I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a fight right here, right now than I will let you go. I'll even let you see Sookie again and let her make the choice whether she wants you back or not. Agreeable to you?"

I took his silence as a yes and pushed the chair away from me, standing to my full height. If Bill was intimidated at all, he put on a good show of not displaying it. "Give me your best shot."

He immediately lunged at me with all the energy he could muster, getting in a few good punches before I had my fingers around his wrist, stopping him from any further movement, "Is that all you have for me? You can do better Billy boy." His lack of fangs put him at a disadvantage as I bared mine at him. He twisted out of my hold and tried to dodge my advances.

This fight was getting nowhere fast and I had to change that, it was getting weary already. I decided to try a different tactic. "The faster I end you Compton, the sooner I can return back to Sookie. She is quite the minx in bed and aims to please, too bad you won't ever have her again." That about did it. He lost his temper and charged at me at a speed I didn't know such a young vampire had in him. I was knocked down onto the ground unexpectedly. I let him have a bit of fun, allowing him to think that he had finally won. His few blows were nothing compared to the worst I've endured before. I could feel Pam's amusement through our bond and knew that it was time to finish things before Pam got too much material to tease me about later.

"Pamela" Compton was snatched off me by Pam, her hands holding him strongly in place. "Get him on his knees." He was tugged down and fell down to his knee, still firmly restrained. He glared up at me. I shrugged at him, a smirk ghosting my lips, "Oh, too bad. You lose and I win. Any last words before I end you?"

He spat at me, a wad of his blood landing in my face. I wiped it off disgusted and slapped him hard, causing his jaw to snap back violently. "She will never forgive you for this. She will always love me, you have no place in her heart."

I growled at him, punching him harder this time until blood pooled out from the side of his lips and from his nose. "You never did deserve her. This is for her. You will never be able to understand the depth of my feelings for her."

I grabbed the sword that I had left on the steps before arriving and flashed the magnificent piece in front of him. Compton visibly gulped, his adam's apple now bobbing in terror and his body quivering. "Say hello to your maker for me." I raised the blade above my head and using both hands, I plunged it deep into his heart. My eyes never left his as his mouth opened in a silent scream. He turned into a pool of nasty black goop, his insides splattering all over Pam and me.

I tore off my Bill infested shirt and threw it on the ground. "Clean this up." Without a second glance towards the mess that used to be the one vampire I hated more than others, I left my dungeon. The grin on my face returning bigger than ever.

_Ah, it was good to be me. _

* * *

**Was it more or less what you expected? Love it or hate it? I don't mean to offend anyone with the direction I decided to take with Bill and if I did, I truly am sorry that it wasn't to your liking. Thank you to everyone who has been sticking around for this story, your support and reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	24. Home, Sweet Home

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N:** We are coming to a rapid end to this story, there is only one chapter left after this one. Thank you to everyone who left a review, alerted or added this story to their favorites. *does happy dance* I reached my goal of 500 reviews, yippee! I love receiving an email in my inbox telling me so, I am as always greatly humbled.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Chapter 24: Home, Sweet Home

**Sookie's POV**

I made a mental checklist with myself to make sure everything was ready. _My belongings were packed, a box of donation items had already been sent, the rest of the house was cleaned out, an extra pair of keys were given to Jason, I made my peace with most of Bon Temps. _I sighed, I guess this was really it. I anxiously sat on my front porch waiting for Eric, he had phoned me just a few minutes ago saying that he and Pam were making their way over. I had missed him a lot during the past few hours, I was having a hard time figuring out what he had been doing last night instead of coming to see me. I figured that the answer had to do something with Bill but he wouldn't admit it to me. It kinda irked me that he still saw me as the delicate flower that couldn't handle the truth but part of me knew that Eric was doing what he thought was right and I couldn't stay angry at him for that. It seems that lately I couldn't stay mad at him for anything anymore, a more rational me had already convinced me that Eric was here for the long run and that everything he did was for us in some way or another. Whatever Bill got, he deserved. After that whole episode, I learned a huge lesson. Eric was right, I had been selfish for not thinking before acting upon my actions. I put myself at risk for the stupidest reasons. If I had been just a little bit more smarter, I could have avoided the whole thing.

The sound of wheels against gravel snapped me out of my thinking. Instead of seeing the usual bright red corvette backing into my driveway, a mini van made its way up to the front of my house. I quietly laughed to myself when I saw Pam and Eric getting out. They looked almost normal if it wasn't for their slight glow. "Hey guys." I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice, I was genuinely looking forward to getting to know Eric's home better. Eric was by my side in an instant as he pulled me into his arms, his lips grazing chastely against mine. I couldn't help but deepen our kiss a bit. Finally pulling away, I let out a contented sigh.

"Pam, go fetch Sookie's belongings so we can get the hell out of here." He ran his hands through his hair impatiently and knew exactly why. I blushed at the bulge that was straining through his pants, if that wasn't evidence enough I didn't know what was. I had a pretty good idea of what we were going to do when we arrived at our new home. I was already imagining how we'd christen every single room in his house.

Pam rolled her eyes and went to grab the few boxes that were set on the floor. I felt kinda bad that Pam had to do all the manual labor but even if I did help, I wouldn't have been able to do much. "Don't you ever think about anything but your dick Eric?"

Eric smirked at Pam and shook his head, "I'm not that selfish, Pamela. I think plenty about Sookie's pussy too." I gasped, horrified at his words. I smacked his chest hard but ended up hurting myself in the process.

With all the boxes packed into the back of the mini van, we all got in to go. "Who's car is this? Neither of you look like the type to own this kind of contraption."

"It is Pam's, she made me buy it for her a while back."

I couldn't help letting out a burst of giggles that escaped. Just imagining Pam driving around in her van and running errands reminded me of the many times when Pam reminded me of a soccer mom. It was amazing how dressed up she would get for Fangtasia but then on her off days, she'd look innocent in her pastel twinsets. Pam turned from the steering wheel to look at me, "Is something funny my telepathic friend? Are you making fun of my baby?"

Hearing her call the van her baby made me laugh even harder. She was so much like Eric. Soon, my laughter was contagious and everyone joined in. The car ride went by quickly as we passed the time with mindless chatter. Once we were out of Bon Temps and heading towards Shreveport, I focused my attention on the passing surroundings. We had gone from the busy town full of shops into a secluded resident area. The roads were amazingly empty and I hadn't seen many cars pass by.

Pam turned on a corner and we entered into a quiet neighborhood. The houses were all lined up in straight rows. It looked like a perfect picture from a book or photo. She drove right into the front of one of the houses and backed into the garage door that began to open. Taking a side glance at what was in front of me, I took in the full view of what was Eric's home. It was a beautiful plantation home, no doubt the largest one on this whole street. It was actually more modest than I had imagined it. I was expecting a huge castle in the middle of Shreveport but this was much better. It was something that wasn't too flashy but at the same time it was elegant. There was a fence that went around the home. It already felt like home to me and I hadn't even taken a look of the inside yet.

With the van now parked, I got out into the large garage I was now standing in. I was surrounded by an endless selection of vehicles. It was like a car show in here. Anything shiny and expensive could probably be found in here. "Come lover, Pam will take care of your belongings. I want to show you the house." Before I could say a word, Eric's hand found mine and he was already tugging me towards the stairs.

I turned back to wave at Pam and she winked at me as she unloaded the boxes from her van onto the corner of the huge garage. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

We reached upstairs and it was pitch dark. Eric pressed a few buttons and the whole house lit up simultaneously. If I thought the outside was pretty, the inside was a sight to behold. The walls were a creamy beige color. It was warm and cozy feeling. Each room was the size of a separate little apartment. Everything was very human already, I would have never guessed that this was the living quarters of an ancient vampire.

He led me to the kitchen first and I fell in love instantly. Cooking was the hobby I had kept over the years and seeing Eric's kitchen brought endless possibilities. His kitchen was straight out of a catalog. Everything looked brand new and pristine. He had the best money could buy. I ran my fingers along the smooth table as I marveled at my new kitchen. The stainless steal appliances, the granite counter tops and the wooden cabinets were too perfect for words. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. We were never going to be a normal couple but that didn't bother me anymore. Even though I would never be able to share a meal with Eric, that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it with him. Images of me teaching him how to cook and him covered in flour bought a smile to my lips. "What's next?"

Our next stop bought us into the main living room. The furniture color-coordinated with everything else. Several couches were arranged around the room, all facing the large flat screen T.V. There was even a fireplace. We headed upstairs and Eric opened the door to what looked like his office. In the center of the huge room was a desk, rotating chair and an expensive looking computer. There were countless shelves of books lining the walls that almost reached the top of the ceiling. There were books in every language that existed. Looking at some of the titles, I soon found that Eric had a passion for antique and first edition books. I was excited that I would soon be able to explore his large collection.

I found that there were several empty bedrooms that were completely untouched. I figured they were for show. The last bedroom though seemed to be used often. The walls were pink and the only word to explain it was girlish. Bright pastel colors surrounded the room and filled the space. The bed and drawers were matched with the rugs and sheets. "This is Pam's room for emergency purposes. She rarely stays here." It made sense, I didn't know anyone else who loved these colors as much as Pam.

I noticed that every area of the house was vampire safe. The windows were tinted to avoid excessive sunlight from getting in and there was a button in each room that made sure there were light tight shutters on at the right time. It looked like we had seen every inch of the house but I was confused as to where Eric's bedroom was. None of the rooms looked like they belonged to him. I wasn't even sure if he'd show me where he slept, it was too much of a secret. Even I was a little scared to know its location.

Eric decided to break the silence before I could voice my question. "Do you like it lover?" His voice had a slight nervous edge to it. The idea of Eric being unsure of anything was a bit awe inspiring.

"Everything is so beautiful Eric." He seemed to visibly relax after my statement and grabbed my hand as he pulled me along. We went downstairs and then Eric opened what looked like a secret door that led further down. It was completely dark and I couldn't see where I was going at all, luckily I had Eric to hold onto. After several seconds of walking in the complicated maze, we were stopped by double doors made out of pure metal. He punched in a few digits and the entrance opened. There was now a second set of doors but this one was less heavy duty. Opening it up, I gasped at what I saw.

I was expecting a goth looking bat cave but instead I was met with something much more spectacular. The space was large enough to be its own little condo. It was very Eric and I could imagine him spending his time down there. The master bedroom was extravagant. It was a fancy four post bed covered in silky red sheets. The bathroom conjoining the bedroom was spacious. There was a grand bath and shower, big enough to fit a whole group of guests.

"Eric...I can't believe...This is your resting place, the most sacred spot for a vampire." He wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on the crook of my neck.

"I welcomed you into my home for a reason. I trust you Sookie, what is mine is now yours." I felt a lone tear slide down my cheeks as he told me this. He was trusting me with the most vital piece of information for a vampire. He could meet his final death if it went into the wrong hands. I vowed to myself that I would be more careful and cautious from now on.

Eric pulled me towards the bed and we both sat. My hands were in his lap and I could feel that Eric wanted to discuss something with me. "What is it?"

"Bill Compton is no more." I stiffened when he said this and I knew that Eric was waiting for me to react. He probably thought I was going to throw a hissy fit and honesty I thought so too. But after waiting several moments for my temper to rise, I realized that it wasn't going to happen. I guess part of me had already accepted that Bill wasn't going to live another day. After what had happened, it wasn't as if Eric was going to let him go without a good fight. It was to be expected and the news didn't surprise me. It had to happen sooner or later.

"He's really gone then? Forever?"

He nodded, his hands soothingly rubbing my back. "He has gone to his maker." I sighed in relief and began to cry.

"Sookie. I am sor..."

I held up my hand and took a few breaths to calm my crying. "You've got it wrong Eric. I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because it's such relief. He's no longer a danger to either of us. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted."

With all that has passed through with Bill and I, I couldn't say that I was sad to see him go. I just didn't want to deal with his bullshit anymore. It had been my fault in the first place. Eric had to do what was right. It was impossible to argue with vampire politics and I didn't have the energy to do so. Bill knew what would happen to him and he did it anyways. He was dead and now I could finally move on with my life. "You are okay with this?"

"Yes. I owe it to you that I am still her today. Thank you Eric, for everything."

Eric lifted his eyebrows and seemed to be genuinely shocked by my response. "You are not arguing with me?

"Nope. Though you should have told me earlier, I would have liked to get in on the action." Eric threw his head back and laughed out loud, his whole body rumbling. I just stared at him incredulously as if he had just grown two heads. "I guess you did it for good reasons so I'm not going to question your choice."

"I was prepared to suffer the wrath of Sookie. I guess tonight is my lucky night." I playfully smacked his arm and he chuckled. The seriousness was over now and we were back to our usual teasing. "How about we get a little luckier?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I was hit with a wave of lust from Eric. I felt myself soaking my panties as I grew wetter.

_So we were getting to the fun part...finally. _"Later. Can we go upstairs? I'm starving." I wasn't really but it was fun making Eric wait. Watching my thousand year old vampire pout was very satisfying. He got up and we literally flew out of his 'bachelor' pad into the kitchen. I made sure to put on a show for Eric while I rummaged through his fridge. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was stacked with lots of yummy human goodies. When I finished the microwavable lasagna I heated up for myself, I even scooped up the remaining tomato sauce with my finger and sucked on it, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Eric's fangs ran out and there was an instant bulge in his pants.

He narrowed his eyes mischievously, "What are you playing at?" I dodged his outreached hands as he continued to advance towards me.

I sent my own wave of lust at him and he was momentarily stunned. That gave me time to get a head start, my left hand already on the railing and my right foot forward on the staircase. I threw him a sly smirk, "Catch me if you can..." and I took off running up the stairs as fast as I could, laughing the whole way.

"Oh you're on lover."

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As Sookie sprinted up the stairs, I chuckled to myself. This was going to be fun. I could hear her running around upstairs from room to room. She knew she couldn't outrun me but I was going to let her try anyway. I counted to a hundred in my head. Once the scurrying of feet stopped and the whole house became quiet except for Sookie's breathing, I made my way upstairs. Keeping at my slowest pace, I walked into the main bedchamber. What I wasn't prepared for was the sight that appeared in front of me as I swung the door open.

Splayed out across the bed wearing completely nothing was Sookie. The smell of her arousal was thick in the air. Not being able to control myself, I slammed the door behind me with a shaking force. I ripped off the annoying pieces of fabric that covered my aching body. I was clearly overdressed for the occasion. I stalked closer to my prey, eying my prize.

I was now hovering over Sookie. She stared up at me, her eyes hooded with desire. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips in anticipation. My dick twitched with need as I looked her over. I was going to be in control. I was going to make sure she begged by the end of the night.

I pressed her lips with mine furiously. Our tongues danced around each other until I captured her tongue with my teeth and sucked. Letting her mouth go, I continued down her body. Her nipples were begging for me to touch and tease so I did the exact opposite. Pressing open mouthed kisses on her body, I avoided the parts she wanted me to please the most. Sookie writhed underneath me and I grinned. "Touch me...please."

I leaned forward to suck on her earlobe, "Not until you beg." She growled in annoyance and I knew that our little game was just beginning. Her stubborn streak would never allow her to yield but how much could her body take before she loses it? I licked my way down to her neck, nibbling on her pressure point but not biting. The pounding of her veins triggered my hunger but I relented.

I dipped my head down between her legs. My hands stroked up and down against the length of her thighs. Her pussy was glistening from her juices but I resisted the urge to lick her clean. I teased her continuously as she grew wetter. Soon her juices were dripping. I pressed my cool lips against her heated nub and sucked. "Oh yes Eric." Her legs wrapped around my shoulders and she shamelessly began thrusting her center deeper into my mouth. I inserted three fingers inside of her and curled them inside her clit. Her whole lower body lifted off the bed at the sensation as I continued to stroke in and out.

I felt Sookie's walls clench around my fingers, she was close...too close. The moment when she was about to cum hard, I removed my fingers and my mouth to stop her from completing. "ERIC!"

"Beg me Sookie and I'll give you what you want." She shook her head firmly. "Have it your way then."

My mouth began its work again as I rubbed my tongue roughly against her clit. She squirmed and tried to keep focus but failed miserably. Again and again, I bought her close to her orgasm and pulled away. I watched as her face contorted from pleasure to anger and then back to pleasure. Sookie's eyes were now glassy and distant. I was enjoying myself way too much even though my pulsing cock protested with my technique. I bit into her lower thigh and leisurely indulged on her blood. She wanted me to be rough but I gave her gentle. I could already feel her slowly surrendering to me. As I focused on drinking from her, I hadn't realized the sudden moans that were erupting from Sookie's mouth. I picked up my head to see what had spurred on the sudden wave of pleasure and caught myself staring.

Sookie's hands were gently kneading her own breasts. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. Her fingers tweaked her own nipples and then moved their way between her breasts and down her tan stomach. I should have been able to lure her back into an irritated haze but instead I became mesmerized. Never had I thought that watching a woman pleasure herself could be so tormenting.

Her fingers found their way between her legs and into the folds of her nub. She began moving in time with her own thrusts. Her hips bucked against her hand. Her moans went straight to my dick as I watched her please herself. Before I could stop myself, my hand found its way down to my throbbing member. I began to stroke my own cock while her fingers moved inside of her. My eyes never leaving the way she worked herself. I could sense that we were both reaching our pressure point. I stroked myself harder. She opened her legs wider and rubbed herself faster. I threw my head back as I released a stream of my own cum all over the sheets. I reopened my eyes to see Sookie propped up on her elbows watching me with a gleaming grin.

_Fuck making her beg. _In a lightning fast movement, I had Sookie pinned against the bed with the length of my body on hers. In one strong stroke, I thrust deep inside her wetness without any time for her to prepare.

"OH MY GOD"

My hands dug into the side of her hips, holding her in place as I began to move in and out. My dick throbbed larger inside of her. I pulled back out and pushed back again, reaching even deeper this time. Sookie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and I felt my own starting to do the same. I was like a possessed demon taking claim what was rightfully mine.

I needed her closer. More. More. More. I gripped both of her thighs and wrapped them around the top of my waist as my hands reached underneath to grab her ass. She was practically off the bed, her hips high in the air to meet mine. We were loud and animistic, wild animals in heat. Sookie's nails dug into the skin of my back causing me to hiss in pleasure. As we got rougher, the sex got even better.

Her hips rolled in time with mine and she met me thrust for thrust. Never had anyone been able to keep so in sync with me. It was as if she was made just for me. I sped up using some of my vampire speed. I was afraid that I'd break her soon but it never happened. "HARDER ERIC. YES BABY, GIVE IT TO ME!" The faster I pushed, the harder she pulled. Sookie made a chocking noise as I hit her G-spot repeatedly. We were using so much of our strength, that the bed was beginning to creak. I wouldn't have been surprised if it collapsed without either of us noticing.

We were reaching our peak and I was more than ready to finally find release. My fangs slicked down and I bit into her full breasts. Sookie had not been prepared for this and her orgasm violently shook through her as I swallowed down mouthfuls of her precious blood. I came seconds after. I continued to pump my dick into her tightness. Her teeth found the sensitive spot joining my neck and shoulders and broke the skin there. We drank forcefully from each other, our hands groping whatever body part we could manage to reach.

I licked the remaining droplets of blood from her breasts and rolled off of her. We both laid there panting. The room smelt of sex, sweat and the combination of our blood. It was an intoxicating aroma. It seemed that I couldn't keep my hands to myself. We were both insatiable. Nothing could scratch that impossible itch we had for each other. Our desire was all consuming. Not soon after, her warm body pressed against mine aroused me once more. Luckily from the amount of blood Sookie had taken from me, her strength recovered much more quickly than normal. Tonight I was the teacher and she was the attentive pupil. Hours were spent in impossible positions. Wanting, taking, needing. We stretched our limits and I gave her all that I had. I was greedy. I felt powerful. The rest of the night was led in passionate embraces that lasted till the very brink of dawn. We fell asleep in each others arms, feeling the love we had for each other radiate between us.

* * *

**I am really proud of this chapter. It's my longest so far since I wanted to tie up all loose ends and get as much detail in as I could before the finale. Please press that little button and leave me a review, I have insatiable need for them. It would make Eric a very happy viking ;)**

**Thank you so much everyone, xoxo Angie  
**


	25. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer**: All character rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**A/N**: I made sure to spoil everyone with one last dose of sweet lemonade, hopefully sweet enough for a few smiles. The song I decided to use for this chapter is** Michelle Branch - You Set Me Free**. It's a bit more upbeat than I wanted but I fell in love with the lyrics and instantly though of Eric and Sookie.

* * *

Chapter 25: A New Beginning

**Sookie's POV**

I ran my fingers through Eric's hair as I looked down at his sleeping form. He looked so at peace and so beautiful. I still couldn't believe that he was all mine. If anyone had asked me where I saw myself at this point of my life, I certainly would not have suspected anything like this at all. I was so lucky to have Eric. Some people traveled the world until they found what they were looking for but I had everything I wanted right here. Never in a million years did I expect my present turning out this way.

Looking back on everything that had happened so far in my short lifetime, I regretted none of it. The past was the past, the future was now. No matter how desperately I wanted to go back to the simpler days, I knew that I wouldn't be content living that way anymore. Even with all the life threatening dangers I had to go through on a daily basis, I can honesty say that I was happy. I still missed Gran terribly but I had a feeling that she was watching over me somewhere.

I smiled to myself, the smarter and more mature Sookie was definitely a new me that I wanted to keep. It was amazing that just a few months ago, I had been a much different person who had been irrational at times. It was nice to not have any doubts and worry about silly things, there were much bigger fish to catch. I was glad that I had grown up and I guess vampire politics was the reason why I did, at least there was something I got out of all those troubles.

This was only the calm before the many rain showers, thunderstorms and snow blizzards. Nothing ever stayed calm in the life of a thousand year old vampire and a telepathic barmaid who were in love. I was never going to have that normal life that I had dreamed of. No warm blooded human husband, no house with a picket fence and definitely no two and a half kids. That kind of life just wasn't meant for me and I was fine with that. Having Eric was so much better anyways.

Though there was a part deep inside of me that still felt insecure, I knew that I would eventually be able to lock it away. Eric had shown me nothing but unconditional love, how could I doubt him? I enjoyed the balance we had. He was sweet, caring Eric with me and he was the cunning vampire when he had business to take care of. I didn't mind that I was mixed into his world and the politics that followed. Without those, my life wouldn't be the same. He was involved in that part of his society and I wasn't going to exclude myself from it. Everywhere he went, I would. I'd follow him to the edge of the world and back. I knew I could trust him with my life.

I stumbled out of bed and looked blindly around the dark room until I reached the bathroom. I took care of my human needs and was about to walk out of the room when I found myself staring at my reflection. I should have looked tired from last night's escapade but instead I looked healthier and better than I had ever looked. My eyes were bright, my hair was a lighter blonde and my skin was practically glowing. It was amazing the wonders Eric's blood could do for me. There was a small piece of paper hanging from the corner of the mirror that caught my attention. I reached up and grabbed it. I already knew that the note was from Eric.

_The house is yours to explore, I have left you the required codes to navigate around without any issues. Do not miss me too much, I will be with you sooner than you think. _

_Yours, Eric._

Eric was so considerate when he wanted to be. I took the note with me out of the bathroom and tucked it under my pillow for later. Since I hadn't been able to unpack my bags yet, I grabbed one of Eric's shirts and made my way out of his little 'bat cave' and headed upstairs. The sunlight was pouring in through the windows and I enjoyed soaking it all up. I went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. Last night's exercise really did a number on me and I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I settled with a couple of eggs to make scrambled eggs. After finding the materials I needed, I made breakfast or rather brunch quickly and ate it almost twice as fast. I finished the dishes and headed towards my next destination.

Making my way upstairs, I walked down the hall to the door of Eric's office and library. I twisted the knob of the door slowly, the wooden door gently creaked as it opened. I took in the sight in front of me and instantly fell more in love. There was a small window at the very top of the ceiling that let in just enough light to illuminate the room. I ran my hand through the books on the shelves. Who knew how old they were? The room smelled of old books and wood, something that possessed a calming power. I read each and every single title of the novels I could reach. This library was like an open book of Eric. Each subject, each author that made up this room made up Eric as well. I finally settled on a literature about vikings and made myself comfortable on the couch.

* * *

A soothing rhythm of a woman's voice and a loud thud suddenly woke me up. I looked around the room in a daze and noticed that there was no longer any sunlight streaming in through the glass window. I must have fallen asleep. The book I had been so enticed in was laying on the floor and I figured that was probably the loud thud I had heard. The music was alluring and I couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from and why it was playing. _Was I still dreaming? _I got up, my curiosity getting the better of me and followed the sound.

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless _

As the serene music continued to play, I found my legs carrying me down the stairs and into the living room. It was definitely past dark, where was Eric? I walked into the living room. I gasped as I took in the room before me.

All the furniture had been moved and the large room was completely empty except for the fireplace. Candles were lit dimly everywhere, they smelled heavenly. Rose petals were scattered on the floor, a trail of them under my feet went on in a straight line directly to the center of the room. My eyes followed the trail and I was awarded with the sight of my vampire, naked and under large blankets. He motioned for me to come, his hand outreached for me.

He pulled me under the covers, his body hovering over mine. I found myself hypnotized by the deep blue of his blazing eyes. They held nothing but love and contempt. I whispered his name as my fingers traced the outline of his face. His lips quirked up into that special smile just for me. We watched either for what seemed like hours until he made the first move.

His lips descended on mine and I was surprised at the kiss. It wasn't urgent or needy. Instead it was sweet and slow. With just that, he was pouring all of his emotions into me. He had always called me his own personal sun. I could feel his hands gently caressing my back. His tongue grazed my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth as my fingers laced into his soft hair. He removed his mouth from mine and he began to kiss my face gently. Each touch of his lips was a caress. He spoke my name is gentle whispers with each brush. His lips gently sucked on my earlobe, his hands stroking my cheeks.

_No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny _

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free _

His hands dove underneath my shirt and lifted it over my head. His fingers ghosted over my skin, his coldness sending chills down my back. He leaned down and peppered kisses over my stomach. He made his way up to my breasts, kissing the valley between them. He took one into his mouth, his fangs grazing them lightly as he took the other and massaged it. The feel of his tongue on my nipples was exquisite. They harden instantly under his attention. He continued to tease them when suddenly he bit down. He begins to suck on the tiny wound and I moan at the wonderful feeling.

His tongue found my center without any delay. He took long strokes with his tongue until I was squirming under him. I could feel my orgasm beginning to build. He started to suck on my nub with his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. He blew a breath of cool air into me, causing me to whimper at the chilling sensation. I was losing it, I needed him. He decided to end my misery and pushed two long fingers into me deeply. I cried out as my first orgasm shook through me.

He pulled his fingers out and I instantly felt the loss. I took his length into my hand and gently stroked as I position him directly against my entrance. He pushed in slowly, taking his time. His eyes were right on mine and I could feel him staring into the very pit of my soul. I had helped him through the darkness and he helped me find myself. We watched each other as he thrusts deeper, our gaze never leaving each other. Once he was in all the way, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

Sookie, my lover, my beloved, Sookie…," he chanted my name like a prayer.

We were suddenly lost in the intensity of the moment. We were like fire and ice, melting into each other. I clung onto him as he held onto me. His movements were slow and agonizing but peaceful. This was different. This was us making love to each other, declaring what we already knew without the words. He placed kisses against my neck and I moaned deeply. I was already starting to build up towards my release.

I wanted him to taste me, I wanted to flow through him just as he did in me. I turned my head and bared my neck to him. His fangs clicked down and I reached to touch them with my fingers. He closed his eyes and whispered my name again. He was tender with me, his fangs brushing against my skin. My heartbeat accelerated as I anticipated the pleasure his bite would bring me. I cried out as his fangs made contact and break the skin. I felt his mouth close over the wound and began to suck. Wave after wave of my orgasm hit me and I was gasping for air. His tongue licked over the punctures as he used his saliva to help them heal.

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free_

_There's a will_  
_There's a way_  
_Sometimes words just can't explain_  
_This is real_  
_I'm afraid_  
_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_  
_You make me restless_

He was still thrusting into me, his eyes were now closed but I could see a hint of crimson seeping from the corners. He was crying. Slow tears poured from my eyes as we both reached our blissful end. The bond swung wide open and our wild emotions swam around us. It was a desperation like no other. Our cries filled the room as we held onto to each other. The love we had for each other enveloped us, trapping us in an endless wave of passion. Eric opened his eyes and gave me a heartbreaking smile. He licked up my tears and my finger went to pick up his bloody ones. I put it into my mouth tasting his essence. We were one, forever intertwined.

He pulled out of me and I shuddered slightly at the emptiness I suddenly felt. He pulled me into his embrace, his hands wrapped securely around me. My back was against his chest as he ran his fingers along my stomach. I felt beautiful in his arms. We didn't say anything, there were no words that could describe what we had just experienced. It was life changing for both of us. This was it, there was no turning back for either of us.

_You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_  
_so you gave me your wings_  
_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_  
_And you set me free_

As I listened to the words being sung, I knew how right they were. Eric was the one who caught me before I fell, before I had given up hope. As he cradled me in his arms, I sighed feeling like I was in heaven. I loved these moments with him. They were special and I wanted to cherish every second of it. Eric's hand gently stroked the sides of my arms as he hummed. The music still played in the background, it was soothing enough to lull me to sleep.

What would happen when I grew old?I knew I promised myself that I didn't want to be turned. I wanted to cling onto that part of humanity I had left in me. I didn't think I was made for that world. But leaving Eric was something I didn't want to do. Gran would tell me that I was being selfish, that I wasn't considering Eric's feelings. This sudden clarity made me realize that I couldn't ever be without this man again. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I couldn't possibly exist without Eric Northman. Perhaps one day I'd be able to give up the sun and exchange it for star filled nights with him.

"I love you Eric. Eternity and beyond."

"Du har köpt mig tillbaka till livet. Aldrig ska jag låta dig gå. Jag älskar dig min älskade." (You have bought me back to life. Never will I let you go. I love you my beloved.)

_When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_  
_so you gave me your wings_  
_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_  
_And you set me free_

I was ready to forget about the past and move on to what was in store for me in the future. I wanted Eric to be part of it more than anything in the world. I was finally closing a chapter of my life in this long story and starting a fresh one, one that was for certain to be better than the last. I was set for that new beginning we both deserved.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the overall story, it's always great to hear your thoughts. **

*sniffs* Well, that's it everyone...we have finally reached the end. It's been an amazing experience to share my first story with everyone. I'd like to thank each and every single reader who decided to stick around for this journey with me. A special shout-out to all those who posted a review, your comments were my motivation for continuing.

Don't hesitate to add me to your author alerts if you want to read more of my work, I have a few things planned for the future that I am writing. I would love to see you all again.

XOXO, Angie


End file.
